Luna nueva
by Favila
Summary: Severus Snape sólo había tenido una alumna peor que Neville Longbottom.Ahora, tras vivir ocho años como una muggle, ha vuelto a Hogwarts como profesora.
1. Serena

Serena 

Ese verano estaba siendo el peor de todos para Harry.  Dos semanas después de volver a Pivet Drive, había recibido una carta de Ron, emborronada de lágrimas, comunicándole el asesinato de Percy en su propia casa, mientras el resto de la familia había ido a ver un partido de Quiddish. Ni siquiera pudo ir al funeral, por su propia seguridad, y el mes de agosto lo tendría que pasar con sus tíos y su primo, que había sido sometido a una estricta dieta en el colegio y había vuelto más delgado, más alto y más peligroso. 

La noticia de la muerte de Percy le había dejado aún peor de lo que estaba tras la muerte de Cedric. Por lo que decía Ron en su carta, habían encontrado la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre la casa, y el señor Weasley les había impedido entrar a pesar de que todos sabían ya lo que encontrarían. Le habían lanzado la maldición asesina, de modo que no habría sufrido, pero eso no era mucho consuelo para sus padres y hermanos, ni para Penélope, con quien ya estaba comprometido. Harry no soportaba estar allí, sin poder acompañar a la que consideraba su auténtica familia en tan terribles momentos. Se sentía como si hubieran matado a su propio hermano. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle a Hagrid que comprara de su parte un ramo de flores, y escribió unas líneas para que pudieran leerlas en el funeral. 

Lo estaba pasando tan mal que ni siquiera las constantes agresiones de Dudley le parecían un problema importante. Sus gafas estaban rotas desde que empezó el verano y sólo podía arreglarlas con esparadrapo. No le afectó que los Dursley pasaran como de costumbre de su cumpleaños, puesto que él mismo no se acordó hasta dos días más tarde. Lógicamente, tampoco le importó en absoluto que la noche del último sábado de agosto los Dursley se fueran al cine con su hijo y lo dejaran encerrado en su habitación. Al menos ya sólo quedaba un día para volver a Hogwarts.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, mirando inexpresivamente al techo. El dolor empezaba a dar paso a la indignación, y Harry sintió las lágrimas de rabia quemarle las mejillas. Ojalá  hubiera tenido el poder suficiente para destruir a Voldemort cuando se enfrentaron. 

Una explosión lo devolvió de repente a la realidad. Las paredes de su habitación se estremecieron. Alguien había entrado en la casa, y por la forma de hacerlo, no traía buenas intenciones.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, la única vía posible de escape. Hedwig se acercaba hacia ella y Harry empezó a mover desesperadamente los brazos para indicarle que se alejara. Al hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron la enredadera que cubría la pared que daba a su ventana. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se subió al alféizar y, agarrándose al entramado de maderas sobre el que ésta crecía, empezó a descender. 

Cuando le quedaba medio metro para llegar al suelo, vislumbró como alguien se asomaba. Se apretó contra la pared, sin mover un músculo, pero la madera cedió en ese mismo momento y cayó al suelo estruendosamente. Al incorporarse y levantar la vista hacia la ventana vio una figura enmascarada apuntándole con una varita.

- No te muevas - susurró una voz aguda.

Harry se quedó quieto, observando fijamente la varita. Súbitamente, y en el más absoluto silencio, una enorme mancha blanca cayó en picado sobre la figura. El mortífago chilló de dolor y Harry oyó caer la varita entre los parterres de flores, al parecer junto al rosal. Sin mirar atrás, Harry salió corriendo hacia la calle.

La calzada estaba desierta, y Harry no se atrevía a gritar para pedir ayuda, para no facilitarle a su perseguidor la tarea, además de poner la vida de algún muggle en peligro. De repente, notó como un rayo pasaba rozándole el hombro derecho, y giró hacia la izquierda. 

Nada más entrar en la calle, se vio deslumbrado por los faros de la motocicleta que iba en su misma dirección pero en sentido opuesto. Se tapó la cara con los brazos mientras oía el derrape de las ruedas al intentar frenar, incapaz de moverse ni de pensar. 

- Chaval, ¿se puede saber que haces en medio de la calle a estas horas? - preguntó una voz ahogada.

Harry abrió los ojos. La rodadura de la motocicleta trazaba una línea recta hasta justo dos metros delante de él, punto en el que se curvaba hacia la derecha y se ensanchaba, formando a su alrededor una circunferencia casi completa. La motocicleta estaba a su izquierda, con el conductor mirándole a través de la visera de su casco. En ese momento, Harry oyó el ruido de los pasos del mortífago que lo perseguía, ya muy cercanos.

- ¡Váyase, rápido!. Aquí corre usted peligro... - exclamó Harry por toda respuesta, mientras echaba a correr de nuevo.

- ¡Impedimenta! - exclamó de nuevo la voz aguda.

Harry cayó de bruces al suelo. 

Se oyó un sonido silbante, un golpe seco y un estrépito metálico. Harry se levantó y se volvió. El mortífago yacía inconsciente en el suelo y la tapa de un cubo de basura se bamboleaba a su lado. Se quedó mirando sorprendido como la moto se le acercaba de nuevo. Frenó justo a su lado.

- Bueno, chaval... Tenías razón: hay que largarse de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Subes o qué?

Harry miró, sorprendido, el asiento trasero de la motocicleta, y se subió a él.

Salieron a toda velocidad de Pivet Drive, entre las quejas de algunos vecinos que se habían despertado con el estrépito. Incluso se cruzaron con el coche de sus tíos aunque por suerte no pareció que hubieran tenido tiempo de verle. La motocicleta salió por la autopista en dirección a Londres. 

Harry estaba tan cansado que casi no reconocía por donde iban. Sólo veía líneas de colores a través de la visera del casco que le había prestado su misterioso rescatador. Cuando entraron en el centro de Londres redujeron la velocidad y se quedó medio dormido. Al cabo de un rato notó como la moto se detenía.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el interior de un garaje. 

El motorista le ayudó a bajar, y con los pies en el suelo vio con sorpresa que sólo era un poco más alto que él mismo. Se quitaron los cascos y Harry se quedó pasmado al ver que su acompañante era una joven de unos veintipocos años, de pelo corto y oscuro, tez morena y ojos azul cobalto.  Pero lo más extraordinario era que también tenia dos cicatrices simétricas, plateadas, una en cada mejilla. La joven le tendió una mano mientras con la otra se revolvía los rizos que habían quedado aplastados por el casco.

- Serena Greenwood. Encantada de conocerte. ¿ Y tú eres...?

- Harry Potter.

La chica le miró, sorprendida.

- Entonces, me pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué demonios hacías a las once de la noche en medio de la calle, sin protección y perseguido por un mortífago de intenciones más que claras?

Harry se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir. Si esa chica era una maga, ¿cómo no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propio mundo?

- Vamos a mi casa - dijo, mientras apuntaba con un mando a distancia la puerta del garaje, que empezó a cerrarse - y me explicas lo que ocurre. Parece que las cosas han cambiado mucho en los últimos ocho años.

Y le guió hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la casa.

Al cruzar la puerta, se encontró en medio de un pasillo. Al parecer la puerta daba justo debajo de las escaleras. Serena lo llevó a la sala de estar, y señalándole un balancín que había junto al fuego, dijo:

- Ponte cómodo. Debes tener un frío horroroso después de este viajecito. Voy a hacer un poco de té y me explicas lo que esta ocurriendo en el mundo mágico.

Harry asintió, y se dirigió al balancín mientras ella daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación. Nada más sentarse, rodeado por el calor y acunado por el suave movimiento de su asiento, se relajó. La casa era un poco extraña, aunque no en un sentido mágico. Más bien era mediterránea. Las paredes encaladas, el suelo de cerámica, los cuadros de las paredes, representando hermosas calas y pequeñas barcas blancas... incluso el balancín. Sólo le faltaba oír las gaviotas. En lugar de eso, lo que oyó fue un ¡ay! lejano y el ruido de pasos acercándose.

Serena entró de nuevo en la habitación, sacudiendo una mano y sosteniendo con la otra una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas, pastas y fruta. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa baja de cristal, justo enfrente del sofá. Harry se levantó a duras penas - no es tan fácil levantarse de un balancín si está muy cansado - y se sentó en el sofá.

Ella tomó asiento en la alfombra, al otro lado de la mesa. Mientras servía el té, Harry vio que el dorso de su mano estaba enrojecido.

- La tetera - dijo ella, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. - Normalmente yo siempre tomo café, y este trasto se me hace inmenso. Además, siempre que me relaciono con algo del mundo mágico acabo herida. - Hizo una divertida mueca, mirándole - O sea, que es tu culpa.

Harry se echo a reír, por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Pero su risa no duró mucho.

La joven le observó con detenimiento. 

- Algo terrible debe haber ocurrido para que un chico de tu edad no pueda reír.

Harry tomó aire, la miró y empezó a explicarle todo lo que podía acerca de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses.

Serena lo escuchaba, sin decir nada, tomando pequeños sorbos de la taza que tenía justo enfrente, sin apartar su mirada de él y preocupándose por momentos. Cuando le mencionó las muertes del señor Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, el señor Crouch, Cedric y Percy,  y el regreso de Voldemort, la joven dejó la taza en el plato, cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo. 

- Maldición. Eso quiere decir que la guerra ha vuelto a empezar.

Harry asintió con tristeza.

La joven se levantó y se dirigió a una de las paredes. Quitó un cuadro y Harry pudo ver una pequeña caja fuerte empotrada en la pared. La puerta era lisa, y no había ningún dispositivo para abrirla.

La joven apoyó la mano sobre la puertecilla y esta desapareció. En el interior de la caja sólo había dos cosas: una varita y una llave. 

Serena se enganchó la varita en el cinturón, se metió la llave en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la mesa. 

- Lo primero que tendremos que hacer - dijo, mirándole a los ojos - será avisar a Dumbledore. Debe estar preocupadísimo, al igual que tus tíos. 

- Mis tíos estarán más preocupados por la puerta de su casa que por mí, señorita. 

- Bueno, da lo mismo. Toma papel y bolígrafo. Si lo lee de tu propia letra se tranquilizará de inmediato. Será mejor que despierte a la mensajera.

Harry asintió y escribió una nota breve y lo menos preocupante posible para el director de Hogwarts. Estaba ya terminándola cuando oyó ruido de pasos bajando de la escalera. Parecía que bajaran dos personas.

Un momento después, apareció de nuevo Serena, esta vez acompañada por una pequeña elfina.

Harry quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. La elfina era totalmente diferente a lo que había conocido hasta ahora, incluido Dobby. Llevaba ropas muggle bien combinadas no sólo entre ellas sino con el color de su piel, que al fin y al cabo, era verde. Y su actitud y su aspecto eran los de un ser humano libre. Y además, la que en teoría era su dueña todavía estaba disculpándose por haberle despertado.

- De veras que lo siento, Cagney, pero se trata de algo muy importante...

Harry se levantó, y la pequeña elfina lo miró con interés. Serena sonrió.

- Cagney, te presento a Harry Potter. Harry, esta es Cagney.

Harry le tendió la mano. La elfina pareció sorprendida por el gesto, pero la estrechó con aire de satisfacción.

- Es un honor conocerlo, señor. 

- En-encantado.

- Cagney cuida de mí desde que murió mi abuelo. Es libre desde que empezó a vivir con mis padres, pero son pocos los magos que la trataron como tal. – le explicó Serena – ¿Cagney, recuerdas a Dobby, el elfo al que maltrataban los Malfoy?. Ahora trabaja remuneradamente para Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no sigues su ejemplo? – se volvió de nuevo a Harry – En Gringotts deben estar hartos de trasladar el sueldo que le pago a cámaras más espaciosas y profundas. A este paso van a tener que guardar su dinero en el mismísimo infierno.

La elfina frunció el ceño. Aunque parecía bastante adaptada a la libertad, aún no debía haberse acostumbrado a la idea de poseer dinero.

- ¡Bueno! – exclamó Serena - ¿Tienes la nota lista, Harry?

Harry asintió, entregándosela. 

- Cagney, necesito que te aparezcas en Hogwarts y le entregues esto a Dumbledore en persona. – dijo, pasándole la nota - Han intentado matar a Harry y a estas alturas debe estar preocupadísimo. Pregúntale si quiere que lo acompañe mañana a la estación o prefiere enviar a alguien a buscarlo.

La elfina asintió, y desapareció. Serena observó el rostro cansado de Harry, que empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de la tensión de aquella noche.

- Será mejor que descanses hasta que vuelva Cagney. Te ofrecería mi habitación, pero ahora mismo es una leonera. Si no te importa tumbarte en el sofá..

Harry aseguró que no tenía ningún problema, y al poco estaba tendido en el mullido sofá, tapado con un suave edredón. Serena se sentó en el balancín y lo ultimo que vio Harry antes de quedarse dormido fue el rostro preocupado de la joven iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea.

*                      *                      *

- ¡Despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos, desconcertado. Estaba en el salón de una casa desconocida, tumbado en un sofá... Tardó unos momentos en recordar. Miró un reloj que había en una estantería. Las tres de la madrugada. 

En la chimenea, el fuego casi se había apagado, y Serena estaba sentada en el balancín. 

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y sus manos agarraban con fuerza los apoyabrazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

- ¿Qué?

Tenía la cara cubierta de sudor y tal vez – probablemente – lágrimas. Por un momento pareció no reconocerle. Entonces, casi con vergüenza, se limpió la cara con la manga del jersey.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo.

- No sé – respondió Harry – Juraría que usted me ha dicho que me despertara... 

- ¿Que yo... – se detuvo, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo – Claro. Perdona, me he quedado dormida. Una vieja pesadilla... 

La repentina aparición de Cagney la interrumpió. 

- Perdonad el retraso. El profesor Dumbledore no estaba en Hogwarts cuando aparecí, y tuve que esperar a que llegara para entregarle la nota. Aquí esta la respuesta. –dijo la elfina, entregándole a Serena un sobre lacrado con el escudo de Hogwarts.

Serena lo abrió y en ese momento empezó a oírse la voz de Dumbledore.

" Serena, Harry. Me alegro de que os encontréis bien. La situación es bastante complicada, y el ministerio de Magia estaba al borde del colapso hasta que llegó Cagney. Aunque han insistido en escoltar a Harry hasta el tren de Hogwarts, creo que lo mejor es que seas tu misma, Serena, la que acompañe a Harry del modo más discreto posible hasta el colegio. Teniendo en cuenta a lo que nos enfrentamos, existe el riesgo de que ataquen el tren de camino hacia aquí si saben que Harry está en él. Tened mucho cuidado y venid hacia aquí utilizando la menor magia posible. Las cosas de Harry ya están aquí."

- De acuerdo. – dijo Serena. – Harry, si he entendido bien tendremos que ir en coche hasta Hogwarts, así que tendríamos que salir... miró el reloj de su muñeca - ya. 

Harry suspiró. Estaba agotado y parecía ser que no iba a poder descansar en  al menos catorce horas. 

- Cálmate – Serena sonrió. – Los asientos traseros de mi coche son tan confortables como el sofá. Coge el edredón. Nos vamos.

Volvieron al garaje, aunque esta vez el medio de transporte no era la motocicleta. Harry miró sorprendido el viejísimo R5 que no parecía capaz de llegar ni siquiera a salir de la ciudad, y mucho menos al norte de Escocia.

- Digamos que tiene muchas modificaciones en el interior, y prefería un medio más discreto que una alarma para evitar que me lo robaran. – abrió la puerta de atrás, y Harry pudo ver cómo los asientos eran mucho más grandes de lo que sugería el tamaño del coche. Pudo tumbarse perfectamente y aun le sobraba espacio.

Al poco de salir, volvió a quedarse dormido y cuando despertó ya eran las once de la mañana. Se sentó y asomó la cabeza por el hueco entre los dos asientos delanteros.

- Ah, buenos días. ¿Has descansado bien? – preguntó Serena, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. – Creo que Cagney dejó algo por ahí atrás para desayunar.

Harry se giró y vio una bolsa de plástico. En el interior había una cantimplora que contenía zumo de calabaza y una fiambrera con salchichas y bacon.

- Sí, gracias. ¿Estamos muy lejos de Hogwarts?

- Todavía quedan unas seis horas, será mejor que te lo tomes con calma. Si tenemos que parecer muggles no podemos ir demasiado rápido. Dentro de un par de horas pararemos para estirar un poco las piernas y comer. 

Definitivamente, el camino se hacía mucho más largo sin ir por aire o con el expreso. Harry nunca había recorrido tantos kilómetros en un coche normal, aunque ir por carreteras muggles no era tan terrible. Se detuvieron en un lugar espléndido para comer y las vistas valían la pena.  El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, aunque a media tarde empezó a sentirse un poco cansado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que si él estaba cansado, Serena debía llevar más de un día entero sin dormir. Aunque ojerosa, la falta de sueño no parecía afectar demasiado a la joven. Claro que era inevitable fijarse en las latas de bebidas con cafeína que se amontonaban en la guantera.

- No te preocupes – dijo ella cuando levantó la vista de las latas para mirarla con preocupación. – Trabajo de noche, así que esto no es tan duro como parece.

-¿En qué trabaja?

- Seguridad.

Harry la miró sorprendido. Parecía fuerte, desde luego, pero no lo suficiente como para trabajar de portera en una discoteca.

- No creo que sea lo que estás pensando. Trabajo para compañías de seguridad. Me contratan para que compruebe si los sistemas de seguridad que fabrican son eficientes, o para demostrar a clientes en proyecto que los que ellos tienen no lo son. Trabajo como ladrona profesional. De hecho, esta noche tengo que hacer un trabajito en Londres, aunque por suerte podré utilizar medios mágicos para la vuelta. A veces también ayudo  a la policía a averiguar cómo se han cometido algunos robos.

A Harry se le escapó un silbido. De bruja a ladrona de guante blanco.

Justo cuando empezaba a anochecer, el paisaje empezó a resultarle a Harry más y más familiar. Empezó a llover.

- No te asustes. – dijo Serena, calmadamente. Y sacando su varita, apuntó hacia un par de robles que había a un lado de la carretera, giró el volante y fue directa hacia ellos. 

Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió estaban cruzando Hogsmeade. Siguieron por el camino que los alumnos de Hogwarts tomaban para las visitas al pueblo, y, al cabo de poco, pararon justo enfrente de la entrada principal del colegio. 

Bajaron del coche. Llovía con fuerza, así que corrieron los escasos metros que les separaban de la puerta. Nada más llegar, esta se abrió.

- Hola, hola. Pasad, por favor, no os quedéis ahí fuera con el tiempo que hace... Qué alegría ver que estáis bien. – el profesor Dumbledore parecía encantado de verlos sanos y salvos, después del susto de la noche anterior. Miró a Harry. – Tuviste mucha suerte, muchacho. Los aurores atraparon al mortífago que te perseguía, justo cuando empezaba a recuperar la conciencia. El tipo era bastante peligroso y temíamos que te hubiera herido... Menos mal que lo encontraste, Serena. 

- Fue pura casualidad. Casi lo atropello. – respondió ella, quitando importancia a su intervención.

- El caso es que estáis bien. Harry, tus cosas están en tu habitación. Será mejor que subas y te pongas ropa seca o la señora Pomfrey te hará sacar humo por las orejas durante semanas y yo no podré hacer nada por evitarlo. Serena, necesito hablar contigo de un tema importante. ¿Podrías quedarte al menos un momento?

Serena, que ya estaba apretándose la gabardina para enfrentarse de nuevo a la lluvia se detuvo, sorprendida. 

- Por supuesto.

Harry se dirigió intrigado a la torre. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore recordaba a todos los alumnos que había tenido, pero parecía conocer bien a Serena. ¿Cuál sería el tema tan importante del que tenían que hablar?. 

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando se encontró con que estaba muerto de frío y calado hasta los huesos enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda y no tenía ni idea de cuál era la contraseña. 

En ese momento oyó unos pasos rápidos, y la profesora MacGonagall apareció por el pasillo. Parecía muy preocupada.

- Hola, Harry. – le examinó con atención, como para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Tenía unas ojeras casi tan profundas como las de Serena – Dumbledore olvidó darte la contraseña. Es "Vera lux". –el retrato se abrió y Harry entró a la sala común, que tenía un aspecto extraño: estaba pulcra y ordenada, se notaba que aún no había llegado nadie.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó la profesora MacGonagall, asomando la cabeza por el hueco. Harry se giró. – Los demás alumnos no llegaran hasta dentro de una hora aproximadamente. Si quieres puedes descansar un poco hasta entonces. 

- Gracias, profesora.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, se secó el pelo y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala común. Sin saber qué hacer, cogió su libro de _Quiddish a través de los tiempos_ y leyó hasta que el reloj dio las ocho.

Bajó a la entrada principal justo en el momento en el que los alumnos llegaban. 

- ¡Harry!

De entre la marea de túnicas negras vio surgir la cabeza pelirroja de Ron y a su lado la de Hermione, abriéndose paso hacia él con cierta dificultad.

- Vaya susto nos llevamos anoche cuando desapareciste, Harry. Mi padre salió disparado a casa de los Dursley en cuanto se enteró de lo del ataque. Esos... – Hermione se escandalizó -... estaban más preocupados por su puerta que por ti. Y eso que el mortífago que te perseguía era de los más peligrosos. Incluso medio inconsciente pudo plantar cara un buen rato a los aurores. Y no estaba fichado.

- Una motorista que pasaba por allí le tiró al tipo la  tapa de un cubo de basura antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. – se echó a reír – fue increíble. Es una bruja como nosotros, aunque vive como un muggle, con su elfina doméstica – vio a Hermione fruncir el ceño – Tranquila, la elfina esta liberada desde hace muchísimos años y creo que le pagan bien. 

- ¡Qué guay! – exclamó Ron - ¿y cómo es?

- Pues... – Harry no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirla. – Extraña. No sé. Tiene dos cicatrices, me parece que mágicas, en la cara, una en cada mejilla. Creo que Dumbledore la conoce bien, debe estar hablando con ella ahora. Tal vez la veamos antes de que se vaya.. Trabaja de ladrona para empresas de seguridad.

Ron estaba interesadísimo, cosa que por cierto no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia a Hermione.

Entraron en el comedor. Tenía el aspecto habitual del banquete de principio de curso. Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a saludar a todos los compañeros que hacía meses que no veían. 

Harry miró la mesa de los profesores. Sorprendido, vio que había dos sillas vacías, y una de ellas correspondía a la del profesor Dumbledore. Aún debía estar hablando con Serena. Los demás profesores parecían también algo extrañados por la tardanza del director, así como algunos alumnos de los últimos cursos. Además, entre los profesores había una cara nueva: un hombre robusto, de porte arrogante y mirada despectiva. A juzgar por el modo en que le miraba Snape, debía ser el nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras. ¿Pero entonces, quién ocupaba la otra silla vacía?

La respuesta llegó poco después. Dumbledore entró en el Comedor acompañado de la joven. Cruzaron juntos el pasillo entre las mesas, Dumbledore con una túnica azul marino llena de estrellas y planetas, y Serena con su gabardina en el brazo, vestida a punto para ir a robar un museo, toda de negro, con sus pantalones llenos de enganches para arneses y herramientas,  y su jersey de cuello alto en medio de una multitud de túnicas. Miraba al frente y no parecían afectarle las miradas de desprecio de los Slytherin ni el silencio sorprendido de los miembros de las demás casas. Sólo cuando llegó a la mesa de los profesores, y justo antes de sentarse en la silla vacía que quedaba, lanzó una mirada rápida al salón, localizando en el acto a Harry, y le guiñó el ojo.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron, que tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa.

- Es ella. Va vestida así porque tenía que ir a trabajar esta noche.

- Qué pasada. Parece una muggle de verdad.

El sombrero cantó, pasó la ceremonia de selección, y Ron no podía apartar los ojos de Serena. Sin embargo, no la miraba de la misma forma que el año pasado miraba a Fleur Delacour. Parecía estar viendo a una especie de superhéroe.

Harry se volvió hacia la mesa alta, al oír los carraspeos de Profesor Dumbledore.

- Queridos alumnos. – su mirada bondadosa recorrió el comedor - Empieza un nuevo curso. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que terminó el anterior. Muchos de vosotros ya habéis sufrido la pérdida de seres queridos. Ron palideció, al igual que los gemelos y Ginny. En las otras mesas también se oyeron algunos sollozos ahogados. – Muchas de vuestras familias han solicitado que el colegio permanezca abierto el próximo verano, para que podáis estar a salvo. Lamento decir que las visitas a Hogsmeade se verán reducidas y los castigos para aquellos que salgan de los límites del colegio serán mucho más severos. El peligro que existe no puede negarse. Confío en que todos os comportareis con responsabilidad.

"Pasando a otro tema, tengo el honor de presentaros al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Cresus Rich," - ligeros aplausos, excepto en la mesa de Slytherin, donde parecían jalear a un boxeador -  "y a la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles, la profesora Serena Greenwood." – aplausos más convincentes, excepto en la mesa de Slytherin de la que se oyeron ligeros silbidos.

Al parecer la nominación de una nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles pilló por sorpresa al resto de profesores, que miraron a Serena con aire de preocupación y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Snape, curiosamente, parecía más molesto por la nueva profesora que por el hecho de que le hubieran pisado de nuevo el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba blanco de ira, y casi no se le veían los labios de lo apretados que los tenía. Parecía a punto de levantarse y ponerse a discutir con Dumbledore. Harry no podía dejar de observarle, intrigado. Estaba sentado al lado del director y no disimuló su enfado al mirarlo. Dumbledore le dijo algo, pero si tenía la intención de calmarlo no tuvo demasiado éxito.

- Y ahora que está todo listo, ¡a comer! – dijo el director, impertérrito a pesar de la ira del Profesor de Pociones.

La comida fue deliciosa, como de costumbre, y para cuando terminó la cena estaba repleto. Cuando Dumbledore les advirtió que era el momento de volver a la cama, Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, acompañado por Ron y Hermione.

Serena estaba escuchando tranquilamente a un muy irritado Severus Snape, mientras se ponía la gabardina.

- ... amenazada de muerte, atacada varias veces, la última vez  estuvo dos semanas ingresada en San Mungo... Y la amenaza se extiende a todo aquel que ocupe el puesto. Usted no esta preparada para enfrentarse a esto, ha vivido demasiado tiempo entre... – parecía estar riñéndola más que advirtiéndola. Se giró repentinamente hacia ellos - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERÉIS?

- Tumbó a un mortífago con la tapa de un cubo de basura – Harry dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Snape parecía una olla a presión. Serena se acercó interponiéndose entre ellos. 

– Gracias, Harry. – susurró – Bueno, parece que nos vamos a ver a menudo este curso, ¿eh?. – miró a Ron y a Hermione - ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? 

- Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

- Encantada de conoceros – dijo, tendiéndoles la mano. – Serena Greenwood.

- ¿Usted... – Ron se quedó un momento pensativo -... no ganó un premio por Servicios Especiales al colegio hará unos ocho años o así?

- Buenos, yo no los llamaría Servicios Especiales, pero sí, me entregaron un bonito trofeo por separar peleas a lo largo y a lo ancho de Hogwarts. Mis amigos le denominaron "Compensación por ojos morado y labios partidos". Por entonces no podíamos tener las varitas fuera de las clases.

- Claro – exclamó Hermione – Usted fue Prefecta de Gryffindor. Ya decía que su nombre me sonaba de algo.

Serena se echó a reír.

- También es verdad, pero créeme que si las circunstancias no hubieran sido muy especiales ni se les habría pasado por la cabeza. Era la última de la clase. – señaló con la cabeza a Snape, que había vuelto a dirigirse a Dumbledore para intentar convencerle de que no contratara a la joven – Adivinad quién se cargó la mazmorra ocho. 

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta. La mazmorra ocho estaba cerrada, y lo poco que podía verse de ella a través de la ventana de la puerta era un montón de escombros.

- Mis hermanos te adorarían. – murmuró Ron. 

Ella sonrió, se abrochó la gabardina y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- En fin. Tengo que irme a acabar mi último trabajo muggle. Creo que vosotros no estáis matriculados en mi asignatura, pero, ¿podéis hacerme un favor?

Los tres asintieron.

- Han cambiado el horario para que no coincida con ninguna clase, así que, ¿os importaría venir de oyentes y decirme que tal lo hago?. Nunca había trabajado de profesora y aún no sé si sabré hacerlo.

- Será un placer – respondió Hermione.

- Vale – dijo Ron.

- De acuerdo entonces – dijo Harry – Mañana estaremos allí.

- Gracias – dijo ella. – Hasta mañana.

Serena se volvió y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, aprovechando que Snape estaba entretenido exponiéndole todas sus objeciones a Dumbledore.

Los tres volvieron a la torre Gryffindor sorprendidos e intrigados. Lo más sorprendente fue que al llegar a la sala común todos los Gryffindor parecían tan interesados en la nueva profesora como Ron. Hablaban de todo tipo de rumores acerca de sus años en el colegio, y Fred y George mencionaban algo acerca de un monumento en conmemoración a su tarea destructiva en la mazmorra ocho. Para cuando se acostaron, ya se había hecho muy tarde, y el día siguiente prometía ser de lo más interesante.

*                     *                      *

A la mañana siguiente, los Harry y Ron se levantaron muy temprano, a pesar de lo tarde que se habían acostado. En el gran comedor sólo estaban los profesores más madrugadores –Snape entre ellos – y unos pocos alumnos. 

- Serena debe estar durmiendo todavía – le comentó Harry a Ron, mientras tomaba asiento en la semivacía mesa de Gryffindor. – No creo que llegara antes de acostarnos... ¿Qué pasa?

Ron se había quedado paralizado, con una tostada en una mano y una cuchara goteando mermelada en la otra.

- Creo que aún no se ha acostado – respondió Ron, señalando con la cabeza la entrada del comedor. 

- No puede ser. Llevaría cuarenta y ocho... – Harry se quedó paralizado. En efecto, la nueva profesora estaba caminando por el pasillo entre las mesas, aún con la gabardina puesta, quitándose los guantes con los dientes y con las ojeras aún más marcadas que la noche anterior. Pasó por su lado murmurando algo parecido a "maldito láser" y fue a sentarse a la mesa de los profesores. Probablemente ni los había visto.

Decididamente estaba cansada, porque lo primero que hizo nada más sentarse fue golpear sin querer la tetera. Afortunadamente Dumbledore estaba al quite, y con un rápido movimiento de la varita impidió que cayera sobre el profesor Snape. Acto seguido, y tras pedir disculpas, fue a servirse café, pero Snape fue más rápido, y, decidido a no correr más riesgos de los estrictamente necesarios, le quitó la cafetera y se lo sirvió el mismo. Ella le dio las gracias, echó tres terrones de azúcar, lo removió con el tenedor y se llevó la taza a los labios.

En ese momento, un enorme búho entró volando por el comedor, y al pasar por encima de ella dejó caer un sobre. Ella levantó la mirada, extrañada, mientras la carta caía. Pareció despertarse en el acto. La carta se estaba frenando antes de llegar a la mesa, y empezó a girar. Con un chirrido metálico, cortó limpiamente el candelabro que había justo delante de ella y fue directa a su cuello.

- ¡CUIDADO! –gritó Snape, sacando su varita.

Al parecer, la falta de sueño tal vez había empeorado su concentración, pero debía haber mejorado sus reflejos. Había levantado los pies y, apoyando las botas sobre el borde de la mesa, se dio un fuerte impulso y se lanzó hacia atrás, tumbando la pesada silla de madera maciza en la que estaba sentada.

El sobre pasó como una exhalación por el lugar donde un momento antes había estado su cabeza, pero cuando parecía que iba a chocar contra la pared se inclinó, como para dar la vuelta. En ese mismo instante, vieron surgir de nuevo la cabeza de la joven tras la mesa de los profesores, se giró, y estiró el brazo en dirección a la carta. Ésta  quedó quieta contra la pared, clavada contra el estandarte de Slytherin con un cuchillo.

Serena se incorporó y se dirigió hacia allí, pero cuando se encontraba a dos metros del estandarte, Snape la agarró por el brazo y la echó a un lado. La carta escupió una sustancia verde directamente al lugar donde la joven había estado un momento antes. El líquido alcanzó la mesa de los profesores y la agujereó nada más tocarla. Acto seguido, el sobre empezó a arder sin llama.

- ¡SE LO DIJE! –la voz de Snape retumbó por todo el comedor. Prácticamente todos los presentes dieron un respingo, pero Serena continuaba mirando fascinada cómo la carta se ennegrecía. – ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO TENDRÁ TANTA SUERTE!

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué suerte?

Snape temblaba de cólera. Dumbledore se acercó.

- Será mejor que discutamos esto fuera, Severus. Serena, ¿puedes acompañarnos?

- Sí, claro.

Salieron del comedor. El profesor Rich, que acababa de entrar en el mismo, examinaba con interés el agujero de la mesa.

Los alumnos que llegaban al comedor miraban sorprendidos el destrozo en la mesa de los profesores y el estandarte requemado. Por encima de los sonoros murmullos que recorrían el comedor, aún se oía de vez en cuanto la voz de Snape, que continuaba discutiendo en la entrada. 

- ...incompetente... basta ver sus calificaciones... la mazmorra...

Harry y Ron se acabaron lo más rápido posible el desayuno y se dirigieron hacia allí. Tanto Dumbledore como Serena tenían una expresión extraña en la cara mientras escuchaban el discurso de Snape. 

Harry vio cómo la puerta principal empezó a abrirse. Una pequeña figura se coló y se oyó un grito que dejó mudo al profesor de Pociones.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Amy, cariño!

Serena se agachó y la pequeña se dirigió corriendo hacia ella. Durante unos segundos sólo se oyó el golpeteo de sus botitas sobre las baldosas. Snape parecía haber visto un basilisco. 

La joven la tomó en brazos. 

- Amy, estos son el profesor Albus Dumbledore y el profesor Severus Snape. Diles hola.

La niña se giró hacia el director.

- Hola, señor profesor. – dijo, tendiéndole la mano como si fuera una embajadora. La manita prácticamente desapareció en la de Dumbledore, pero aun así la niña sacudió el brazo. El director sonreía, encantado. Parecía un abuelito. 

La niña se volvió hacia Snape, el cual parecía haberse recuperado de la impresión inicial y estaba totalmente iracundo. Pero la niña estaba hecha de la misma pasta que su madre.

- Hola, señor profesor Snape. – dijo, imperturbable. Se detuvo un momento y lo miró con más atención, como intentando descubrir por qué estaba tan enfadado. Tras pensárselo un poco, y mientras le tendía la mano continuó – Me llamo Amy O'Neal y tengo cuatro años. ¿Por qué esta usted enfadado?

- ¡Amy!- Serena miraba sorprendida a su hija. Dumbledore sonreía extremadamente divertido mientras la niña sacudía el brazo contra la mano de Snape. Mientras, Cagney y un enorme pastor alemán se unieron al grupo. La expresión de Snape oscilaba entre el enfado y el asombro.

- Por lo que veo no sólo se viene usted sino toda su familia... – Snape se puso rígido – Ahora su vulnerabilidad se multiplica por cinco si contamos al perro... ¿Es que es usted tan inconsciente como cuando tenía diecisiete años?

- ¿Cinco? – Amy miraba  su mano derecha con cuatro dedos estirados – Me falta uno...

- Me refiero a tu papá – esas palabras en boca de Snape hubieran sonado graciosas en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero el rostro de Serena se ensombreció.

- Mi papá se murió cuando yo aún estaba en la barriga de mi mamá. – dijo la niña. – _Mi mamá siempre se pone muy triste cuando hablamos de él.- _añadió en tono confidencial. 

A Snape se le pasó el enfado de golpe.

- Yo... lo siento – parecía avergonzado.

- No se preocupe. No tenía por qué saberlo – Serena bajó a la niña, entregándosela a Cagney. – Vamos, Amy, ve a desayunar. 

La niña se cogió de la mano de la elfina y la siguió alegremente en dirección a las cocinas, escoltada por el perro. 

- Ahora escúcheme, profesor. Creo que lo mejor es que nos dejemos de discusiones porque yo no pienso irme de aquí. No sólo me quedo para ocupar el puesto de Estudios Muggles. Hay otros motivos, que de momento quedarán entre el profesor Dumbledore y yo. Mi hija y Cagney estarán más seguras en Hogwarts que en el mundo muggle, y corren el mismo peligro tanto si yo doy clases de Estudios Muggles como si no.


	2. El vals de la escoba

¡Uf! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis enviado reviews, **Cerberusmon **(espero que este te guste más), **Nimph **(tu review fue toda un inyección de moral, por cierto, supones bien), **Reemaski **(¡somos vecinas, yo vivo en Mallorca! Vaya fin de semana ventoso que hemos pasado...), **Hermione es una genia (Agus) **(el padre murió de verdad, y era un hombre encantador) y por supuesto, **Spacey **(Gracias ¿sabes que eres mi actor favorito, junto a Alan Rickman y John Cusack? Estás como un queso...). Ah, lo olvidé en el primer capítulo: todos los personajes que os suenen pertenecen a la fantástica J.K.Rowling, y los que no, son míos. Espero que os guste, y por favor, continuad enviando reviews... ¡graciaaaas!

El vals de la escoba 

Había pasado casi un día entero desde el momento en que Severus Snape vio abrirse la puerta del gran comedor para dar paso al Profesor Dumbledore, seguido de Serena Greenwood. _Señorita Greenwood_. Parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto en todos aquellos años. Cruzó entre las mesas, imperturbable ante la sorpresa que generaba su presencia, su aspecto. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore le había explicado todos los riesgos que entrañaba el dar Estudios Muggles, pero ella lo había aceptado, si la conocía bien, sin dudarlo, ni preocuparse lo más mínimo. Inconsciente, como siempre.

Cuando él empezó a dar clases en Hogwarts, ella estaba en el quinto curso. La primera clase de Pociones que dio, el primer día de clase, a primera hora, fue a los alumnos de quinto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin. En menos de diez minutos una jovencita de pelo oscuro y rizado había fundido su caldero. Fue el comienzo de su larga carrera como el profesor más odiado por los Gryffindor. Después de una larga regañina, lo más hiriente posible – incluso él mismo se sintió asqueado – la joven le miró, inmutable y le respondió "¿Y yo qué quiere que le haga, profesor, si no puedo dejar la asignatura? Convenza al Profesor Dumbledore de que soy demasiado tonta para Pociones y nos haremos un favor mutuo...". La echó de la clase, le quitó veinte puntos a Gryffindor y la castigó a quedarse en la mazmorra toda la tarde, o lo que hiciera falta, hasta terminar la poción. No tuvo muy claro para quién fue el castigo, que terminó con un balance de cinco calderos fundidos. Al ponerse la mochila en el hombro para marcharse, golpeó la marmita y estuvo a punto de volcarla, pero la agarró con las manos desprotegidas para impedir que el contenido cayera sobre él. Acabaron a las doce de la noche en la enfermería, con una señora Pomfrey muy suspicaz mientras examinaba y curaba las quemaduras de segundo grado de las manos de la joven.

_¡Greenwood!  _fue el grito de guerra del por entonces joven profesor de Pociones. Por lo que sabía, cada vez que algún alumno quería imitarlo, sólo tenía que gritar ese nombre acompañado de un discurso humillante y acabar diciendo "Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor". En resumen, lo que hacía Peeves cada vez que lo veía hasta que el Barón Sanguinario le paró los pies.

De todas formas, nunca conseguía ofender a la jovencita, que tenía asumida su incapacidad para las pociones. Hasta que dio con la clave metiéndose con su mejor amiga, una empollona del estilo de Hermione Granger. Quedó claro que la joven tenía sangre en las venas: acabaron los dos en el despacho de Dumbledore. 

Así que tuvo que volver al sistema inicial, y ese año perdieron muchísimas horas de sueño, pero durante el sexto curso sólo fundió tres calderos, aparte de volar la mazmorra ocho. Esto último le garantizó más fama que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber hecho, y sin embargo, por una vez, ella no había tenido nada que ver. En esa ocasión, él le salvó la vida, y ella empezó a tratarle de forma diferente. Durante el último curso, ella se la salvó a él, y la deuda quedó saldada. Y luego se fue.

Hasta esa misma noche no supo nada de ella, excepto que vivía como una muggle.

Y por la mañana, se encontró que la _señorita Greenwood _era ahora la señora Greenwood-O'Neal – conservó el apellido de soltera, seguramente como su madre, que era española y muggle – viuda y con una niña de cuatro años.

Y estaba allí, en el peor momento, dispuesta a jugarse la vida en aquel puesto, sin mostrar el más mínimo síntoma de preocupación.

Si había algo que le molestara de los Gryffindor, era eso.

El reloj dio las ocho.

*                     *                      *

Severus Snape entró de nuevo en el comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. El asiento de la nueva profesora estaba vacío. Seguramente estaría durmiendo. El profesor Dumbledore le había prohibido empezar las clases ese mismo día, debido a que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin descansar. _Estoy bien, _replicó ella hasta que un irreprimible bostezo la traicionó. 

En vista de que no podía dar clase, se dedicó a la mudanza. Todos los elfos de Hogwarts se ofrecieron a ayudar y en menos de una hora habían trasladado los muebles desde su casa de Londres hasta el pequeño apartamento de la torre norte en el que se había instalado, a través de la chimenea. 

Comió con los demás profesores, pero su estado de fatiga se expresó en el mayor grado cuando empezó a cortarle el bistec a Hagrid – seguramente la costumbre de hacérselo a su hija - mientras mantenían una intensa conversación sobre dragones. Curiosamente, ambos estaban tan centrados en el tema que ni la una ni el otro se dieron cuenta de ello.

- Te veo más preocupado de lo habitual, Severus.

Snape dio un respingo. Apartó la mirada de la silla vacía de Serena y la dirigió hacia Dumbledore, que le miraba por encima de las gafas. Parecía estar leyéndole la mente, pero la pregunta que surgió de sus labios no tenía nada que ver con ella.

- ¿Qué te parece el nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras?

Lo miró. Cresus Rich, un famoso Auror. En su época se distinguía de los demás porque no capturó jamás a un mortífago. Siempre los mató. Era la mano derecha de Bartemius Crouch, padre. El ministerio de Magia lo había impuesto como profesor, sin que Dumbledore ni nadie pudieran oponerse.

Pero todos los mortífagos a los que había matado estaban fuera del círculo de confianza de Voldemort. Meros peones, algunos de los cuales jamás imaginó que hubieran jurado lealtad al señor tenebroso. Nunca se había acercado a aquellos que tuvieran poder real. 

- Como siempre, profesor Dumbledore. Inadecuado.

Era la palabra clave. Después de la cena se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore y él le expuso sus ideas. Por una vez, el director pareció más preocupado que él mismo.

- Severus, hay algo que me inquieta profundamente de todo esto. Algunos de los mortífagos a los que mató habían tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo para cambiar de bando, de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste. Murieron antes de poder dar información. 

Snape empezó a encajar piezas rápidamente. Una hipótesis extraña se formó en su mente. ¿Y si Cresus Rich hubiese sido la "mano izquierda" de Voldemort?. Alguien desconocido por los mortífagos, probablemente sin Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo, que se dedicara a mantener la _moral_ de sus seguidores, eliminando a todos aquellos que dudaran demasiado o se echaran atrás. Acabando con los disidentes. Como él.

La expresión de preocupación de Dumbledore demostraba que habían llegado a la misma conclusión. 

- Severus, ya sabes la fría recepción que tuviste tras el retorno de Voldemort. No tienes su confianza. Y Cresus Rich está aquí.

- Así es, profesor. Pero a él no le interesa que un Auror me mate. Si Cresus Rich está a su servicio, su presencia aquí debe ser sólo para mantenerme vigilado, y tal vez para llevarme ante él llegado el momento. Voldemort tiene que demostrar mi traición a todos sus seguidores, e imponerme un castigo ejemplar antes de matarme, para asegurarse que a nadie más se le ocurra seguir mis pasos. – Se estremeció. Sabía lo brutales que podían ser los castigos de Voldemort. – Tendré que andar con pies de plomo este curso, profesor. Algunos alumnos van a odiarme aún más...

Dumbledore sonrió. 

- Bueno, si conozco a Serena, Gryffindor y Slytherin van a ir muy igualados este año...

*                     *                      *

A la mañana siguiente, Snape aprovechó una hora libre entre dos clases para dirigirse a la sala de profesores y meditar con cierta tranquilidad. Por alguna extraña razón (realmente, sólo para él), la perspectiva de quedarse en su despacho de las mazmorras le parecía deprimente.

Se acercó a la ventana. El día era espléndido y notó la calidez del sol en su rostro.  Una figura caminaba rodeando el lago con lo que parecía una escoba voladora al hombro. Snape entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir de quién se trataba... Llevaba ropas muggles. Sonrió. Tal vez fuera un Gryffindor, y podría darse el gusto de quitarle una buena cantidad de puntos por hacer novillos para ir a practicar con la escoba.

Pero entonces la reconoció. Abrió los ojos como platos. Transformó un jarrón que había encima de una mesa en un catalejo y enfocó la figura. ¡Ella!. No era posible. Cuando empezó a trabajar en Hogwarts, ella debía ser la única alumna de todo el colegio que no deseaba formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Le tenía fobia a las escobas. Por lo que le habían contado, su primera experiencia con ellas fue aún peor que la de Longbottom: la escoba se descontroló, y tras un largo vuelo se estrelló contra el sauce boxeador. Milagrosamente, salió sólo con algunos rasguños, pero no volvió a acercarse a una escoba en todo el tiempo que estudió allí.

Serena dejó la escoba en el suelo y tendió la mano. Al cabo de poco, la escoba estaba rodando por el suelo de un lado a otro, si levantarse un ápice. La joven miró al cielo, suspiró, y se agachó para cogerla. La escoba echó a rodar rápidamente huyendo de ella, y Snape se echó a reír mientras Serena la perseguía medio agachada en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. Justo antes de que se internara en el mismo, ella saltó y se abalanzó sobre la escoba, agarrándola por las ramas de la cola.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo con una mano mientras agarraba firmemente con la otra el mango. Pasó la pierna por encima y golpeó el suelo con el pie. 

La escoba empezó a ascender, pero se inclinaba hacia el suelo. Serena resbalaba hacia delante, hasta que no pudo sujetarse y cayó de bruces.  Se volvió a levantar. La escoba flotaba frente a ella, moviéndose con aire retador. Tendió la mano para cogerla y la escoba se alejó lo justo para quedar fuera de su alcance. 

Serena se echó una mano a la espalda y sacó la varita, lanzando lo que parecía un hechizo convocador. La escoba salió disparada hacia ella. La joven se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Cuando se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, la escoba flotaba a su lado con aspecto de inocencia.

De nuevo la montó, al parecer con más éxito. Se elevó, y quedó estable a dos o tres metros de altura. Serena levantó el puño con aire de triunfo. Pero sin darse cuenta, con la otra mano levantó el mango, acercándola más a ella. Snape se estremeció: _hacia arriba y acelerando_.

Efectivamente, la escoba empezó a subir cada vez más rápido, y el ángulo de inclinación hacia la vertical iba aumentando. Serena prácticamente se había abrazado a la escoba, con lo cual la velocidad era máxima. El ángulo de la escoba superó la vertical y trazó un magnífico looping por encima de las copas de los árboles. Snape frunció el ceño. La escoba se dirigía ahora hacia el castillo. La perdió de vista.

Ahora la situación ya era preocupante. Snape se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando empezó a oír un sonido que aumentaba de volumen. Un grito. Se volvió hacia la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver pasar una mancha gris. Serena. Corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió, justo para cómo la joven, abrazada boca arriba a la escoba, iba directa a... directa a...

- ¡CUIDADO!

La joven había sacado su varita y tras apuntarla un momento hacia su garganta, la dirigió hacia una ventana de la torre norte.

*                     *                      *

Harry y Ron escuchaban adormilados a la profesora Trewalney, mientras ésta explicaba  a la clase las diferencias entre los arcanos mayores y menores para las cartas del Tarot. Las únicas que prestaban interés eran Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. Harry bostezó. 

- ¡Harry! – exclamó la profesora. Él se irguió, sobresaltado. _Oh, no. Otra vez no._

- Sí, profesora – respondió resignadamente.

- Acércate, querido. Te leeré las cartas a ti –se dirigió al resto de la clase – Fijaos bien en...

Una voz potentísima la interrumpió.

- ¡AL SUELO!

Toda la clase obedeció como un solo hombre. 

- ¡ALOHOMORA!¡ALOHOMORA! 

Las ventanas sur y norte se abrieron, por ese orden, y algo cruzó la clase a toda velocidad. Todos se dirigieron a la ventana que daba al norte para averiguar qué diablos era aquello. 

Cuando llegaron allí la voz tronó de nuevo. 

- ¡APARTAOS! ¡NO PUEDO... 

Todos se apartaron a ambos lados de la ventana, y a través de esa especie de pasillo de honor, pasó a toda velocidad la profesora Serena Greenwood, rotando en sentido antihorario respecto al mango de la escoba. Harry pudo apreciar que su rostro había adquirido un delicado tomo verdoso. 

- ... CONTROLARLA!

La voz pareció perderse en la lejanía. Se atrevieron a acercarse a la ventana que daba al lago justo en el momento en que la profesora ya no pudo más y soltó la escoba, justo encima de lago. Parecía hacerle señas al calamar gigante para que se apartara, cosa que el cefalópodo hizo de inmediato.

- ¡Es demasiado alto! – gritó la profesora Trewalney - ¡Se va a matar!

Una figura vestida de negro apareció corriendo por la orilla de lago con la varita en la mano. La velocidad de caída de la profesora Greenwood empezó a reducirse, pero no lo suficiente, y ella empezó a dar volteretas en el aire, justo antes de dar con el agua se puso boca abajo. Cruzó la superficie del lago como una aguja.

La figura de negro se metió dentro del lago y se encontró con un grupo de tritones y sirenas que arrastraban a la profesora cuando el agua le llegaba a la cintura. Apoyó el brazo izquierdo de Serena sobre sus hombros y la llevó hasta la orilla. La sentó sobre una piedra. Y empezó a soltarle lo que parecía una bronca descomunal, de la cual a veces llegaban algunas palabras, como "inconsciente" y "suicida".

La profesora movió la cabeza en lo que inicialmente parecía un gesto de asentimiento, hasta que se volvió, cayó sobre sus rodillas, y, apoyando una mano en la piedra en la que un momento antes había estado sentada, echó hasta la primera papilla.


	3. La primera clase

¡Hola otra vez!. Como podéis ver, estoy intentando cumplir con un plazo de una semana. Este ha costado un poco, espero que os guste...

**Nimph**: ¡leí Blanco y Negro, me ha encantado! No seas tan exagerada, tú escribes muy bien... ¿Por cierto, Ginny se apuntará o no a clases de baile muggle? Porque si viene, tendrás que decirme quién será su pareja... ; P

**Hermione12**: Bueno, Snape la trata más o menos como a Neville.. con algunos matices diferentes. Por aquí no salims volando, pero casí. Hubo una racha de viento muy fuerte en mi casa, y los cristales de las ventanas se abombaban (acojonante). Cayeron 50 almendros, arrancó una barrera de hierro y tenemos un arbol literalmente boca abajo (la copa en el suelo y el tronco apuntando al cielo)...

**Xellas:** Bueno, lo de si Snape siente algo por ella, continúa leyendo y saca tus propias conclusiones. Respecto a Cresus Rich ... ¡aaahhh! Yo no digo nada...

**Cali-chan: **la verdad es que la escena de la escoba fue muy divertida de escribir. Tienes razón en lo que respecta a Serena, s muy fuerte, porque lo ha pasado muy mal pero ha seguido adelante. Me alegro que al menos se notara su fuerza, es su principal virtud.

**Hermione es una genia: **¡Bah! No se habrá hecho tan mala fama ... Entre los Slytherin, tal vez (y en ese caso, ¿a quién le importa?)...Pero no hay que mezclar el tocino con la velocidad: que sea torpe con la escoba no implica que sea tonta, y eso estoy segura que lo saben la mayoría de los alumnos...

**Spacey: **Muchas gracias. Pensé que era mejor asegurarse de que no se la pegara contra el calamar, o la historia habría acabado demasiado rápido... Respecto a John Hurt, si, es muy buen actor, pero no me acaba de ser atractivo para mi gusto. Además, interpretó demasiado bien a Calígula. ¡Brrrr!

La primera clase 

Tras el incidente de la escoba, la profesora Trewalney dio por finalizada la clase, alegando que ni ella ni sus alumnos se encontraban en las condiciones adecuadas para usar su "ojo interior". Los de quinto de Gryffindor salieron por la trampilla en tromba antes de que la profesora hubiera terminado la frase. Todos comentaban lo ocurrido, emocionados. 

- Menudo cara ha puesto la profesora Trewalney, se le ha ido el aura de golpe... – decía  Seamus Finnigan, muerto de risa.

- Es la clase de Adivinación más divertida que hemos tenido... 

- Si era igual en Pociones, no quiero ni imaginar como la trataba Snape...

Harry no decía nada, pero le estaba tremendamente agradecido a la profesora Greenwood por haberle librado de una nueva predicción de su muerte.

Aún quedaban diez minutos para la clase de Transformaciones, así que Ron y él se dirigieron al vestíbulo, para comprobar el estado de su nueva profesora tras semejante viajecito.

Justo cuando llegaron al rellano de la escalera una de las puertas de la entrada principal se abrió, y la vieron entrar acompañada de Snape. Estaba totalmente empapada, y llevaba puesta la capa negra del profesor de Pociones. Temblaba de frío y aún conservaba cierto tono verdoso en su rostro. 

- La acompañaré a la sala de profesores, y avisaré a su elfina para que le traiga algo de ropa para cambiarse. – dijo Snape.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Rodeó sus hombros con el brazo derecho y tomó su mano izquierda, y empezó a ayudarla a subir las escaleras, con una delicadeza que jamás hubieran creído posible en él. Estaban tan sorprendidos que no se dieron cuenta de que tal vez no fuera una buena idea dejar que los viera.

- ¡POTTER! ¡WEASLEY! ¡A CLASE AHORA MISMO! ¡VEIN...  

No pudo terminar la frase. La profesora Greenwood, que observaba atentamente los escalones, se sobresaltó con el grito, se tambaleó más de la cuenta, y, aunque se llevó las manos a la boca, no pudo evitar lo inevitable. Snape sufrió de pleno las consecuencias.

Mientras Harry y Ron se apresuraban a desaparecer de su vista, conteniendo a duras penas la risa, oían a la profesora Greenwood pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. 

*                     *                      *

Los sentimientos de Severus Snape estaban divididos desde hacía un par de días, y en aquel momento se debatía ante el desagrado (por decirlo delicadamente) ante el hecho de tener el desayuno de la señorita ... no, señora ... no, profesora ... Greenwood profusamente repartido sobre su túnica – al menos había salvado la capa – y la extraña y agradable sensación que le producía el tenerla literalmente entre sus brazos. Lástima que ella no le diera demasiada importancia a ese pequeño detalle, concentrada como estaba en la longitud de sus pasos. Aún parecía mareada, de modo que debía estar vigilante ante una nueva regurgitación. 

Llegaron sin más problemas a la sala de profesores, y, tras sentarla en el sillón de la antigua Profesora de Estudios Muggles, se fue a buscar a Cagney. Justo cuando abría la puerta volvió a oír la voz de la joven.

- Profesor Snape – se volvió – Muchas gracias. Vuelvo a estar en deuda con usted.

- Está bien – dijo él. Pero de sus labios surgió más de lo que esperaba. – Ahora somos colegas, puede llamarme Severus.

Ella sonrió. 

- De acuerdo, Severus. Puede llamarme Serena. Aunque si de vez en cuando me llama _¡Greenwood!_, lo entenderé.

Snape asintió con la cabeza, tratando de poner cara de palo, y salió de la habitación. Pero mientras se dirigía a las cocinas, una pregunta consiguió colarse en su mente a pesar de sus esfuerzos. _¿Se ha sonrojado al mirarme?._ En ese momento pasó junto a un espejo, y éste le dio la respuesta:

- Alucinaciones tuyas, Severus.

Tras avisar a Cagney de que su ama estaba indispuesta (la elfina sonrió encantada cuando él pronunció la palabra _ama_) bajó a las mazmorras, se cambió la toga y se dirigió a la siguiente clase. Cuando terminó, los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs lo miraban sorprendidos, pues sin darse cuenta había sido mucho más benévolo de lo habitual. 

Volvió a la sala de profesores y allí encontró a Serena, con ropa seca, medio hundida en el sillón y mirando el fuego con preocupación. Aún estaba bastante pálida.

- ¿Qué, se siente con fuerzas para ir a comer?

Ella se volvió, sobresaltada. Sonrió de nuevo.

- Ni mencione esa palabra en mi presencia, y menos con una toga limpia.

- ¿Piensa quedarse aquí todo el día?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Amy ha ido con Dumbledore a Hogsmeade. Deben estar a punto de llegar. – pensó un momento – Si han pasado por Honeydukes, a lo mejor mi hija tampoco tendrá muchas ganas de comer.

Salieron juntos de la habitación. Mientras pasaban por los corredores, los alumnos los miraban sorprendidos. _Lógico,_ pensaba Snape, _no es muy habitual ver al jefe de_ _Slytherin caminando al lado de una joven totalmente vestida como una muggle_. La miró. Como de costumbre, ella ni se enteraba de que era el centro de atención por sus ropas. O lo disimulaba muy bien.

- ¡Mami! 

La pequeña Amy apareció en el corredor, acompañada del profesor Dumbledore. Serena se puso en cuchillas mientras la niña se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, ocultando algo tras su espalda.

Serena la cogió en brazos.

- ¿Qué, cariño? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Si, mami, hemos ido a una tienda de chuches. - sacó la bolsa de Honeydukes que ocultaba y se la puso a su madre  justo debajo de la nariz – Te he traído un montón.

La cara de la joven volvió a su tono verdoso anterior. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Snape se encontró sosteniendo en sus brazos a la pequeña mientras la madre corría tapándose la boca hacia el baño más próximo. Todo quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. La imagen de Snape con una niña en brazos era más de lo que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts habían esperado ver antes de morir. Incluso Colin Creevey sacó su cámara fotográfica e inmortalizó el momento. La niña le dirigió a Snape una mirada intrigada.

- Señor profesor Snape... ¿qué pasa?.

Snape no respondió. El tampoco estaba preparado para eso.

Se oyó un grito y sollozos. Bajo la puerta del baño en el que acaba de entrar empezó a formarse un charco. Serena salió del baño chapoteando. 

- Perdona, Myrtle. No te vi. Lo siento... 

Cerró la puerta y se acercó al extraño grupo con una mano en la frente y mirando al suelo. 

- No me dí cuenta hasta que noté que tenía la cabeza helada. – dijo, mientras tomaba de nuevo a Amy de los brazos de Snape.

*                     *                      *

Amy O'Neal decidió a las siete de la mañana del miércoles que ya había dormido suficiente, y salió de su camita. Convencida de que su sentir era compartido por su madre, entró en su habitación como un tornado.

- ¡Mamá! ¡mamá! ¡A levantarse! ¡Son las sieteeee!

Su madre emitió un extraño y lúgubre gruñido y se acurrucó bajo el edredón, sepultando su cabeza bajo la almohada.

- ¿Mamá? – Amy trató de quitarle la almohada.

Serena cedió finalmente a los continuos tirones de su hija y sacó la cabeza.

- ...

Amy miró sorprendida a su madre. Le había dicho algo, pero ella no había oído nada. Además, tenia muy mal aspecto: los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja...

Movió los labios de nuevo.

- ... ¡atchís!

Amy no entendía nada. Estaba claro que su madre intentaba hablar, pero lo único que había oído era el estornudo.

- ¿Estas resfriada?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, mientras salía de la cama. Volvió a abrir la boca y esta vez consiguió generar algún sonido.

- ...ayunaremos en la cocina. Luego ... ir a la señora Pom...

- ¡Ala! ¡Pareces risitas! – comentó la niña, encantada de la vida de que su madre hablara como un perro de dibujos animados.

- Esto se ...ama ...tar afónica. – le explicó su madre mientras la vestía. – Y resfriada. ¡Atchís!

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas fueron a la cocina, y Serena dejó a Amy disfrutar de uno de sus mayores placeres: hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro. Cuando entraron, inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por una tropa de elfos.

- Buenos días, profesora Greenwood. Buenos días señorita Amy – dijeron a coro.

- Ehh... Buenos ..as.- respondió Serena – ¿Sería posible ...

No tuvo tiempo de quedarse sin voz de nuevo, puesto que varios elfos aparecieron llevando bandejas con té con leche, café, tostadas y mermelada.

- Por favor, por favor, siéntense y sírvanse algo.

- M...as gracias. ¿Está Cagney? – preguntó Serena, apurando su café.

- Su elfina está ahora mismo en la sala de profesores, con Dobby. – le informó uno de los elfos, mientras los otros asentían con la cabeza.

- Ah. ¿Les .....ataría cuidar de mi hija un momento?. Tengo que pasar un momento ... ¡atchís! por la enfermería.

- Por supuesto, sin duda, será un placer...

- ...acias de nuevo – Serena dejó la taza de café y salió rápidamente por el cuadro.

Amy miró como su madre mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Quedan pastelitos de chocolate?

*                     *                      *

Cuando la señora Pomfrey vio aparecer a Serena por la enfermería, no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto.

- Ya me preguntaba yo cuánto tardarías en presentarte por aquí. ¡Ni tres días! Todo un récord... – comentó, medio gruñendo pero sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

- ¡Atchís! Bueno, esta vez no es lo de ..empre.

- ¡Ajá! O sea que después de tu accidentado vuelo y de caerte al lago – sí, me lo han contado, no es precisamente un secreto - , ni se te ocurrió presentarte por aquí. Ya sabía yo que te ibas a resfriar...

- Tenía que preparar el aula...

La señora Pomfrey frunció el ceño. Serena se calló y asintió con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. La conocía de muchos años y sabía que lo mejor era no discutir.

- _Pepperup_. – dijo, dándole una copa repleta de una poción humeante.- Te curará en seguida el resfriado – continuó, mientras Serena bebía rápidamente para superar su mal sabor cuanto antes – pero por la voz no puedo hacer nada. Sólo aconsejarte que procures hablar lo mínimo posible...

La joven la miró sorprendida.

- ¡No ...ede ser! ¡Tengo mi ..era clase a las tres!¿Qué...?

La poción ya había hecho efecto y empezó a salirle humo por las orejas.

- Ah, sí, los efectos secundarios... – observó la señora Pomfrey, sin darle importancia. – Aún no he conseguido eliminarlos del todo. Te he tenido que dar una versión algo más potente, así que supongo que se habrán pasado a la hora de cenar...

Serena dejó caer su frente sobre la mesa, mientras dos columnas de humo se alzaban desde ambos lados de su cabeza. 

*                     *                      *

Harry y Ron se reunieron con Hermione frente a la puerta del aula de Estudios Muggles a las tres menos cinco de la tarde.

- ¿Creéis que habrá clase? – inquirió Ron – Hoy no ha comido con los demás profesores.

- Supongo que sí... – respondió Hermione, revolviendo la mochila a la caza de pergamino y pluma – Si no nos hubieran avisado, como el lunes...

- Ayer tenía muy mal aspecto cuando volvió del lago ... –comentó Harry. Estaba preocupado. ¿Y si Snape la había convencido para que se fuera? Eso explicaría tanta amabilidad por su parte el día anterior.

- ¡Ejem! 

Los tres se volvieron. Por el pasillo llegaba la profesora Greenwood, vestida de muggle como siempre. Llevaba un pequeño maletín cuadrado y sonrió alegre al verlos.

- ...cias por venir – dijo. Hablaba como Colombo, sólo que más afónica. Su voz era como un susurro modulado, que en algunos momentos era algo comprensible y en otros totalmente inaudible. – Veo q.. .... más puntuales que vuestros .....ñeros. Pasad.

La profesora abrió la puerta y se quedaron tan mudos como ella.

Debido a un cambio radical en el programa de la asignatura, los tres primeros cursos iban a ir juntos, así como los otros cuatro, de manera que era lógico el aula fuera más grande. Pero no solo era eso. Las paredes del aula estaban forradas de estanterías repletas de libros, películas y compact disks. En el centro de la habitación había filas y filas de cómodas sillas con mesas extraíbles. Y en la pared de enfrente, una pantalla blanca y un pequeño proyector. Para Harry y Hermione era como estar en una extraña sala de audiovisuales, para Ron, era un mundo nuevo. 

Los demás alumnos fueron entrando. Era un grupo bastante heterogéneo en lo que se refería a casas y edades. Fueron tomando asiento mientras Serena sacaba un ordenador portátil del maletín e iba enchufándolo con largos cables a los altavoces que había a ambos lados de la habitación y al proyector.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Serena apretó un par de teclas y una voz metálica y de extraña entonación empezó a sonar por toda la clase.

"Bienvenidos a mi primera clase de Estudios Muggles. Tendréis que disculparme, pero debido a mi afonía galopante he tenido que optar por la tecnología muggle para hacerme oír."

"Como sabréis, este año el programa de la asignatura ha variado sustancialmente, y mi intención es que lo que aprendáis aquí os sirva para algo, y no me refiero a cubrir una asignatura  optativa."

- No puede ser... – murmuró Hermione – Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts...

La voz se detuvo un momento, mientras la profesora tecleaba algo en el ordenador.

"Señorita Granger. Parece intrigada. ¿Alguna pregunta?" mientras la voz sonaba, Serena la miraba sonriente.

- Sí... – respondió Hermione – Según la _Historia de Hogwarts_, los aparatos electrónicos y mucha de la tecnología muggle no pueden funcionar, debido a la alta concentración de magia en el ambiente...

"Buena observación. Sin embargo, estos aparatos pueden protegerse mediante un hechizo, para protegerlos de la ... llamémosle _radiación mágica_. Es como una especie de escudo, para protegerlos de toda interferencia. Todos los instrumentos de esta habitación han sido hechizados. Lo más complejo fue conseguirles un suministro de corriente eléctrica. En la habitación de atrás hay un generador de corriente alterna que me temo que no cumple ni una sola de las tres leyes de la termodinámica..."

Unos cuantos alumnos se rieron. La mayoría se miraban entre si dando muestras de incomprensión.

"Creo que me estoy desviando del tema, así que os lo explico y luego volvemos a la presentación de la asignatura.

Las leyes de la Termodinámica son tres leyes inviolables, en las que se basa toda la ciencia muggle. Cualquier fenómeno que las contradiga, es imposible que ocurra, a menos que se cambien las leyes."

- ¡Pero entonces son falsas! –exclamó un alumno de sexto de Ravenclaw.

"Para ti, que puedes hacer magia. Pero no para ellos.

Volviendo a mi presentación. Intentaremos una toma de contacto algo más práctica con el mundo muggle. Lo ideal sería hacer excursiones para que pudierais vivirlo, pero dada la situación actual, es imposible. Así que nuestra inmersión será en la literatura, la música y el cine muggle.

Permitid que os de una noticia que espero que os resulte agradable: no habrá exámenes de esta asignatura"

Un murmullo de aprobación y alegría contenida recorrió la clase.

"Pero eso no os eximirá de deberes y trabajos. Un día a la semana, como hoy, lo dedicaremos a ver películas muggles. Quiero que anotéis todo aquello que no comprendáis y lo investiguéis. Todo lo que necesitáis esta en la estantería de _Obras de consulta_. La siguiente clase la dedicaremos a poner en común todo lo averiguado. _Siempre _hay algo que no se acaba de entender, así que todos vais a tener que exponer vuestras dudas. Nada de _yo lo entiendo todo_. ¿Está claro?"

Todos asintieron en silencio. 

" Además habrá tres trabajos, a entregar antes de Navidad, Pascua y los exámenes finales. Consistirán en leer tres libros de todos estos – no hay ninguna restricción al respecto, los que más os gusten – y hacerme un resumen y darme vuestras opiniones, como lo que más os ha gustado y lo que menos, vuestros personajes preferidos, las cosas que os costó comprender, etc..."

Harry miró las estanterías. Cada una tenía un letrerito, dependiendo del género de los libros que contenían. Las había de aventuras, fantasía, ciencia-ficción... Había libros de Salgari, Tolkien, Asimov, Julio Verne, Shakespeare...

"La sección de ciencia-ficción tal vez sea demasiado avanzada para el primer contacto. Sólo es aconsejable para aquellos que conozcan bien el mundo muggle, porque suele suponer tecnología mucho más avanzada que la actual.

Ahora os pondré una película. Se refiere a algo que ocurrió hará unos treinta años. Quiero que prestéis mucha atención y toméis nota de lo que no sepáis. En las cosas más difíciles de comprender he insertado subtítulos con explicaciones."

La película era _Apolo XIII_. Al terminar, algunos tenían cuatro hojas repletas de dudas.

"Sé que esta película es bastante difícil de entender para quien no conoce el mundo muggle. Pero mis objetivos son: uno, que entendáis a los muggles, y dos, que los respetéis. Tal vez no puedan hacer magia como vosotros, pero lo que en principio parece un inconveniente puede resultar una ventaja. Aún sin magia, han conseguido ir a la luna y volver, y de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. También quiero que os llevéis una pregunta en vuestras mentes: ¿qué seríais capaces de hacer sin vuestra varita, o mejor aún, sin magia?"

Nada más terminar la frase, sonó la campana del final de clase. Los alumnos se levantaron medio atontados y fueron saliendo hablando entre ellos. No habían tenido  nunca una clase de Estudios Muggles tan dura, pero también parecían fascinados por todo lo que habían visto.

- Harry, ¡estoy harto de Trewalney! – exclamó Ron, emocionado, mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa de la profesora. Estaba hablando (o intentando hablar, más bien) con Hermione - ¿Nos pasamos a Estudios Muggles?


	4. Una noche en Las Tres Escobas

Otro capítulo más. Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis enviado reviews, y suplicaros que continueis haciéndolo. Y los que no habeis "reviewado" todavía, por favor hacedlo, quiero conocer vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas...

**Spacey**:Ah,no. Discusiones filosóficas sobre la termodinámica en la universidad. Respecto al ordenador  que habla, bueno, hoy en día cualquier ordenador con tarjeta de sonido y el software adecuado puede hacerlo, no tiene nada de ultramoderno. Y no, no se lo quitó a Stephen Hawking...

**Hermione es una genia:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior! Estoy convencida de que Snape es un santo varón, y pensé que por una vez iba a tener una partenaire a su altura. Creo que lo que más te gusta de todo esto es el romance, espero que con este capítulo quedes satisfecha... de momento. El registro romántico es bastante nuevo para mí... Respecto a Amy, por las mañanas aprende a leer y a escribir con su madre o con Cagney, y por las tardes duerme la siesta y juega. Ten en cuenta que con sólo dos grupos (de primero a tercero y de cuarto a séptimo) su madre sólo tiene clase ocho horas a la semana... 

**Veronik: **Muchas gracias!!! * Favila se sonroja * Espero que éste te guste tanto como el anterior...

**Nimph: **Amy... pensar que fue un personaje de última hora, que se coló en el primer capítulo con todo el morro y antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta tenía que buscarle padre... Hoy no aparece, pero creo que va a tener bastante importancia en esta historia. Respecto a Ginny, Neville, Draco y las clases de baile muggle... Tomo nota, próximamente me encargaré de eso. 

** Wilbur**: Veo que compartimos opinión respecto a Snape... Y bueno, es borde con los alumnos, pero en ningún sitio se muestra que también lo sea con los demás profesores... Por cierto, perdona mi incultura, pero...¿que demonios es "yaoi"?

Una noche en _Las Tres Escobas_. 

Las primeras semanas del curso fueron transcurriendo rápidamente. Los exámenes para el TIMO eran ese mismo año, y los profesores parecían incluso más preocupados que los alumnos. Cada día tenían una montaña de deberes para el siguiente, y Harry no daba abasto debido a los entrenamientos de Quiddich. Estaban buscando un nuevo guardián, y aún no sabían quién iba a ser el nuevo capitán, dado que Oliver Wood había dejado el colegio dos años atrás.

Los profesores eran terriblemente exigentes, MacGonagall sólo estaba satisfecha del trabajo de Hermione, Flitwick parecía una peonza, yendo de un alumno a otro, corrigiendo posturas, formas de coger la varita y la pronunciación de los hechizos. Hagrid sacaba criaturas diferentes en todas las clases, a cada cual más peligrosa, y a menudo le ayudaba en sus clases la profesora Greenwood, que al parecer compartía con Hagrid la pasión por los monstruos.  

El nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era más duro que el propio Ojoloco Moody, y ya era decir. Compartían la clase con los de Slytherin, y podía observarse algo parecido a las clases de Pociones, pero al revés: Harry era su alumno preferido, le tenía una manía efervescente a Malfoy, y quitaba puntos a Slytherin a la menor ocasión. A pesar del agradable cambio de posiciones, a Harry no le acababa de gustar Cresus Rich.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, alto y fornido. Llevaba un fino bigote equidistante de la nariz y el labio superior, tan oscuro y recto como si se lo trazara cada mañana con regla y rotulador. No era de extrañar que hubiera sido el lugarteniente de Crouch. Sus togas siempre eran de las mejores telas, y sus capas extremadamente lujosas. Cualquier tipo de accesorio que llevara encima era de oro, ya fuera la montura de su monóculo, su reloj, el prendedor de la capa o los numerosos anillos de su manos. Prácticamente un tesoro ambulante.

No se podía negar que tenía conocimientos amplios de la asignatura, y que daba bien sus clases, pero a Harry no le parecía de fiar. Después de haber visto a Moody, le extrañaba ver a un gran Auror que no tenía ni una sola cicatriz – al menos visible – ni la más mínima medida de defensa ante posibles venganzas. Aunque ciertamente Moody era un paranoico - y más ahora -, el nuevo profesor no parecía tomar ninguna precaución. Y luego estaba su preferencia hacia él, que sólo era explicable por la fama que le daba su cicatriz.

En lo que respecta a su relación con los demás profesores... aunque la mayoría de ellos trataban de disimularlo, parecían considerarlo un snob pretencioso. Era prepotente con los demás profesores, especialmente con Snape, al que trataba continuamente de ridiculizar aunque con escaso éxito. Con las profesoras, especialmente con Serena, era ... no había palabras para describirlo. Parecía creer que todas las profesoras de Hogwarts estaban locas por él.

Al final de una clase de Estudios Muggles, el tipo apareció, erguido como un poste de teléfonos, llevando un ramillete de orquídeas rojas en una mano. Serena y Hermione estaban solas en el aula, comentando algo de la última película que habían visto, _Billy Elliot_. 

- Un ramillete para la más hermosa flor del jardín de Hogwarts – dijo, acercándose tanto a la joven profesora que ésta dio un paso hacia atrás. Se volvió hacia Hermione. - Jovencita, ¿nos disculpas?

Hermione miró a la profesora Greenwood, que a espaldas de Rich negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, mirándola con expresión de súplica.

- Eeeh, yo... –empezó a decir.

- Tiene una clase de repaso conmigo ahora mismo, profesor Rich. Lo lamento – dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dar verosimilitud a sus palabras (¿una clase de repaso de Estudios Muggles a la mejor estudiante del colegio, que encima era hija de muggles?) – pero hoy es el único día que nos va bien. 

- Oh, no se preocupe – sonrió él, complacido. Dejó el ramillete en las manos de Serena y las apretó entre las suyas. Afortunadamente no vio la cara de ella, que parecía haberlas sumergido en un cubo lleno de pus de bubotubérculo – Continuaremos en otro momento. Hasta la cena, señorita...

- Señora – murmuró la joven entre dientes mientras el profesor salía de la habitación.

Harry y Ron estaban esperando en el pasillo, y lo vieron salir sin el ramillete. Al pasar a su lado, se volvió hacia Harry.

- Toma nota, Harry. Así es como se seduce a una mujer. – y se marchó con porte orgulloso. 

Segundos más tarde, vieron cómo Hermione sacaba la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Se ha ido?

Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza, sorprendidos.

- Vía libre. Parece que coló. – informó, y tras ella salió la profesora Greenwood, sosteniendo boca abajo, con dos dedos y expresión asqueada el ramillete.

- Aaaaj. Qué tipo más pringoso, por todos los diablos. ¿Y qué hago yo ahora con esto?

Se oyeron pasos que se acercaban. Serena volteó rápidamente el ramillete para ponerlo de nuevo boca arriba, y sonrió forzadamente. Pero quien apareció por la esquina no fue Cresus Rich .

La idea inicial de Snape era gritarle a los alumnos que aún estuvieran por los pasillos, y tal vez quitarles puntos si su comportamiento era sospechoso, pero se le fue de la cabeza al encontrarse a la profesora Greenwood sosteniendo sonriente un ramillete de orquídeas rojas. No sería tan alarmante si no se hubiera cruzado poco antes con un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con cara de gato que se ha zampado un ratón.

- ¡Profesor Snape! – exclamó Serena, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello. Lo único que permanecía blanco en su cara era la esclerótica de sus ojos y las cicatrices de sus mejillas – Creía que era el profesor Rich...

_Aaaargh._

*                     *                      *

Tres semanas después de empezar el curso, la vida en Hogwarts había adquirido su ritmo habitual. Lo único que aún quedaba pendiente era el anuncio del baile de Navidad, que Dumbledore fingía traviesamente olvidar cada cena. Era un secreto a voces, porque al fin y al cabo todos habían tenido que traer sus túnicas de gala. Ron ansiaba poder utilizar la que le habían regalado Fred y George, después del fracaso de la que lucía el año anterior.

Una mañana, mientras llegaba el correo, un pequeño halcón cruzó el comedor en dirección a la mesa de profesores. Dos de ellos se levantaron de un salto de la mesa, varita en mano. Snape y Serena. Ella detuvo con un gesto al profesor de Pociones y golpeó su mano izquierda con la varita. Un guante de cuero apareció en su mano, y ella tendió el brazo. 

El halcón se posó sobre su mano, emitiendo un chillido. Llevaba un pequeño cartucho de madera atado a una pata. Serena se lo quitó, y mientras se sentaba, sacó de su interior un pedazo de papel enrollado. Nada más posar sus ojos sobre el mismo, su rostro palideció tres tonos. Se acercó al profesor Dumbledore y le susurró algo al oído. Dumbledore se levantó, inusualmente serio, y juntos abandonaron la habitación.

Hagrid estaba muy preocupado por su joven amiga. Aún sabiendo que él no era un modelo de discreción, ella había confiado en él siendo estudiante en Hogwarts, y compartido con él muchas de sus penas. Tantas muertes, tantos sufrimientos... Y ahora estaba allí, con su pequeña familia, y muchas preocupaciones.

Él la conocía bien al fin y al cabo, y sabía un medio infalible para averiguar cuando estaba metida en líos: bastaba con sentarla frente a un fuego. Hagrid creía que para ella debía ser algo parecido a un pensadero, pues todas sus ideas pasaban por su rostro mientras lo contemplaba. Y la última vez que la había visto frente a un fuego, ella estaba más preocupada que nunca.

Ella no le había contado nada, así que debía tratarse de algo realmente serio. Pero si tenía que enfrentarse a ello, necesitaba estar animada. Y de eso era precisamente de lo que quería encargarse él.

Serena salió por la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, con el rostro pálido y cansado. Ni siquiera lo vio antes de chocar con él, y eso que ocupaba todo el ancho del pasillo.

- ¡Serena! – exclamó Hagrid, como si no la hubiera estado esperando. 

Serena se levantó del suelo.

- Hagrid... 

- He estado hablando con la señora Rosmerta,  y me ha dicho que está muy triste porque se había enterado de que estabas dando clases aquí y aún no habías pasado a saludarla. De hecho, dice que ya ha hablado con Amy y aún no te ha visto a ti...

Ella se llevó la mano a la frente.

- ¡Rosmerta! Ostras, con todo el follón de los primeros días se me olvidó pasar a saludarla.

- Estupendo, yo tengo que pasarme hoy por allí. Podemos ir esta tarde. Hoy es martes, no tienes clase...

- Lo sé, Hagrid, pero tengo que ir a Londres por un asunto que no admite demora. No volveré antes de la cena. 

- Bueno, pues vamos después de cenar... Así estarán todos los de siempre: se mueren de ganas de verte después de tanto tiempo.

- Está bien, Hagrid. De acuerdo. Pero ahora tengo que irme...

Hagrid la observó sonriente mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo.

*                     *                      *

Severus Snape estaba en un oscuro reservado de Las Tres Escobas, apurando el segundo whisky doble. Este principio de curso estaba siendo horripilante. Por un lado tenía al insufrible Cresus Rich, que continuamente lo provocaba, buscando una excusa para luchar con él –con las ganas que le tenía, al maldito, y tener que aguantarse...- y por otro tenía a Serena Greenwood. Para ser exactos, tenía su imagen grabada en la mente, sosteniendo un ramillete de orquídeas rojas con una sonrisa en su cara. No era posible que ese tipo le pareciera atractivo. Tomó de nuevo la botella de "whisky envejecido de Ogden" y se llenó el vaso de nuevo. Y además, estaba lo de hoy. Desde que empezó a trabajar en Hogwarts, Dumbledore siempre había confiado en él. Siempre estuvo al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el castillo. 

Y esta vez no. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía que sólo lo sabían la profesora Greenwood y Dumbledore. A juzgar por la cara de ambos durante el desayuno era muy grave, y ella se había marchado a Londres poco después. No había vuelto para la cena, y lo cierto era que estaba preocupado por ella. Tal vez era ella la que no confiaba en él. Tal vez el idiota de Cresus Rich la había convencido de que no era de fiar. Miró el vaso que sostenía en la mano, repleto de líquido dorado. La voz de un hombre viejo y sabio resonó en su mente. _No trates de  ahogar tus penas en el alcohol, Severus. Saben nadar._ Volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió y entró Hagrid acompañado de una joven.  Snape sonrió. _Menos mal, se encuentra bien_. 

- ¡Serena! – exclamó Rosmerta, corriendo a abrazarla.

- Hola, Rosmerta. Me alegro de verte – dijo ella, devolviéndole el abrazo. – Perdona que no haya venido antes.

En un instante, todos los parroquianos se levantaron de sus mesas y sus taburetes y se acercaron hacia ella. Una anciana bruja le cogió las manos.

- Mi pequeña... ¡cómo has crecido!- le pellizcó las mejillas, mientras Serena se preguntaba si era posible que hubiera crecido desde los diecisiete años - ¡qué guapa estás!. Lástima de esas cicatrices, ¿no pudieron quitártelas?. Nunca nos explicaste cómo te las hiciste.

El hombre del reservado agarró su vaso y bebió un largo trago. 

- Ah, déjala en paz, Margot, que a ella no le molestan... – comentó un pequeño duende que se había alzado sobre su taburete – Son sus marcas de batalla, está orgullosa de ellas...

- Esto hay que celebrarlo... ¡una ronda para todos! – exclamó un mago bajito desde el otro extremo de la barra - ¡Invito yo!

De repente, todo el bar se quedó en silencio. Era el avaro de Hogsmeade, ése no había invitado nunca a una copa – y menos a una ronda – desde su despedida de soltero, y porque le obligaron...

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió sorprendido. Se dirigió a Rosmerta – Vamos, ¡cerveza de mantequilla para todos!

Se volvió hacia el hombre del reservado.

- Eh, amigo... ¡Únase a nosotros! Es un gran día.

Serena miró sorprendida hacia el oscuro rincón y se acercó.

- ¡Vamos, amigo! – decía mientras se acercaba. El hombre se levantó y ella lo reconoció en el acto - ¡Pro... Severus!

Serena echó un rápido vistazo a la botella medio vacía de whisky, le agarró por un brazo y lo arrastró hacia la barra antes de que él pudiera negarse.

- Para éste, un café bien cargado, Rosmerta.

Alzaron todos sus cervezas – Snape levantó su taza – y bebieron a la salud de Serena. Nada más dejar las jarras vacías sobre la mesa, un anciano mago cogió un acordeón y empezó a tocar una lenta melodía. La taberna en pleno se unió, unos cantando una vieja historia de amor y guerras... Snape se sorprendió. Era la historia de un poderoso mago tenebroso que se había enamorado de una joven muggle. Mientras escuchaba, Rosmerta le pasó a Serena una vieja guitarra, y la joven se sentó en el taburete, la puso sobre su rodilla y empezó a tocar. 

La música iba envolviéndolo todo lentamente. La anciana bruja había convertido el paragüero en un violín, el duende se ocupaba de las percusiones...  _Dumbledore tenía razón_, pensó Snape, mientras observaba a la joven sentada a su lado pellizcar las cuerdas con los ojos cerrados y una expresión mucho más relajada en sus rasgos_. Es una magia aún más poderosa que la nuestra._

Al terminar la canción, muchos de los presentes, con mayor o menor discreción, tuvieron que enjuagarse las lágrimas.

- ¡Esto no puede ser!- exclamó el duende, tras sonarse ruidosamente la nariz.- Esta es una noche para estar alegres, ¡hay que bailar! – Y, dicho esto, le quitó la guitarra de las manos a Serena y la arrastró a un espacio libre de mesas. 

Alguien le lanzó unos zancos al duende, que tras ponérselos quedó algo más alto que ella, y se pusieron a bailar un alegre vals. Otras parejas les imitaron, y al sonido de la música se le unieron aplausos y alegres comentarios acerca de los bailarines. Al duende le sustituyó el anciano del acordeón y al cabo de un rato el avaro de Hogsmeade le requirió un baile. Uno minutos más tarde, el mismísimo Severus Snape se acercó a la pareja y solicitó a Serena que bailara con él. Ella sonrió y aceptó.

Empezaron a girar alegremente por la improvisada pista de baile, inconscientes de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos.

Severus Snape notó desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones nada más rodear con su brazo la cintura de su joven colega. Mientras daban vueltas rápidamente, observaba su rostro sonrosado, en el cual brillaban sus cicatrices. Era extraño, pero a él le dio la sensación de que más que quitarle belleza la hacían más especial y atractiva. Sus ojos azul profundo resplandecían de felicidad, y se dejaba conducir tan fácilmente que parecía flotar ingrávida en cada vuelta.

Nadie notó que un hombre acababa de entrar en el local. Era alto y apuesto, de pelo corto y rojo como el fuego, aunque no, por una vez no era un Weasley.

El forastero se quedó paralizado en la puerta cuando entrevió la extraña pareja a la que observaban los parroquianos. Se abrió paso entre ellos, que le miraban extrañados, puesto que su cara les resultaba familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al clavarlos en un mago de túnica negra y una joven trajeada a lo muggle con pantalones, camisa blanca, chaleco y corbata.

*                     *                      *

Snape se estaba preguntando si era posible que aquello no acabara nunca cuando notó dos golpecitos en el hombro. 

- Disculpe – dijo un joven pelirrojo - ¿me permite?

- ¡Ian! – exclamó Serena, radiante - ¡por las barbas de Merlín, hacia siglos que no te veía!

Y a Severus Snape no le quedó más remedio que cederle a Serena. Se acercó a la barra, pidió otro whisky y se volvió hacia la pista. Lo cierto es que hacían una buena pareja... 

Cuando la música terminó, Serena tomó el brazo de su amigo y se acercó a Snape. Levantó la ceja cuando vio el vaso medio vacío que Snape sostenía en la mano.

- Profesor Snape... Éste es Ian West, ¿lo recuerda?. Íbamos al mismo curso.

Sólo había un pelirrojo en el curso de Serena, así que era fácil recordarlo. El joven le tendió la mano, clavando sus ojos en él con recelo. Snape la apretó con fuerza, mirándole fijamente. 

El apretón de manos empezó a alargarse, los dos hombres enrojecieron. La mayoría de los presentes se daban cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y observaban divertidos la escena. Sobretodo Margot y Rosmerta, que al contrario que Snape, sí habían visto el anillo de casado en la mano de Ian.

Serena miró a uno y a otro.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? – comentó mientras separaba con inesperada facilidad a los contendientes.

- Un placer – murmuró Ian mientras era empujado por Serena al otro extremo de la barra.

- Lo mismo digo... – respondió Snape. Mientras Serena hablaba con el joven, se dirigió al perchero y tomó su capa. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una voz le detuvo.

- Disculpe, profesor... digo Severus. ¿Le importaría esperar un momento?. Yo también vuelvo ya a Hogwarts. Hagrid se queda hasta más tarde... – Hagrid estaba algo borracho a esas alturas...

Los jóvenes estuvieron hablando un par de minutos. Al parecer habían quedado para verse de nuevo. Serena se despidió de todos los presentes, se puso su gabardina y mirando a Snape señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Ambos salieron a la calle. El aire fresco de la noche les envolvió, y empezaron a caminar en silencio por las desiertas callejuelas. 

- Severus...

Snape miró a la joven. Todavía se le hacia extraño oírle pronunciar su nombre.

- Quisiera pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de mi amigo hace un rato... es un poco absurdo, él pensó, bueno, creyó que... 

_Absurdo._

La joven se detuvo, como intentando reunir las palabras adecuadas...

- Verá, era el mejor amigo de mi difunto esposo. El y su esposa... Emily, ¿la recuerda?... también iba a mi clase... Emily Reed... nos ayudaron mucho a mi hija y a mí tras su muerte... Y mi marido le pidió que cuidara de nosotras si le ocurría algo...

_¿¿¿¿Su esposa????. Dios mío, qué manera de hacer el ridículo..._

Empezó a caminar de nuevo.

- Cree que usted se ha pasado, o se pasará, al lado de Voldemort como probablemente han hecho los demás mortífagos indultados. Y cree que ... bueno, eso.

Curiosamente, a Severus Snape no se le ocurrió preguntarse qué era lo que ella evitaba decir.

- ¿Y usted que opina al respecto?

La joven sonrió.

- Bueno, supongo que ya habrá vuelto al lado de Voldemort, pero confío tanto en usted como pueda hacerlo Dumbledore.


	5. Resaca y bailes muggles

Hola!!! Aquí estamos otra veeez....

**Hermione es una genia: **Hombre, hay que innovar un poco... Yo estoy harta de leer sobre chicas enamoradas y preocupadas por lo que piensen ellos. Por una vez, será al revés. 

**Hermione12: **Hombre, comprenderás que de vez en cuanto han de tener un poco de intimidad. Imagina la de puntos que les quitaría Snape si los pilla espiando en Las Tres Escobas...Pero vamos, de todas formas, Harry y sus amigos van a meter las narices en todo esto, don't worry...

**wilbur: **Aah! Casi me matas con lo de Mary Sue! Eso si me estás haciendo investigar tanto como Serena a los de su asignatura. Yaoi : "yama nashi, ochi nashi, imi nashi" ( sin resolución, sin final, sin sentido) ¿Qué, hago bien los deberes?. Siempre pensé que Utena era algo por el estilo. Sería interesante intentarlo, pero te juro que las estoy pasando moradas para liar a estos dos y no me veo capaz de hacerlo meter más romance en este fanfic. Tal vez más adelante.

**Nimph:** Bueno, aquí tienes lo que querías. Espero que te guste. Está tu Ginny, y alguna amiga suya. Lo de Draco... es que a mí no me acaba de convencer... así que lo dejo en tus manos.

**Cali-chan:** Bueno, lo mismo que a Hermione12 respecto a Harry y a los demás, y ¡gracias!

**Spacey: **Pues le fue de poco convertirse en Lara Croft. Menos mal que mi novio me avisó a tiempo... Es mucho más divertida así, la verdad...

**Asosa76: **¡Muchas gracias! Snape siempre me ha parecido uno de los personajes más humanos de todos. La verdad es que me parece fascinante... 

Resaca y bailes muggles 

Hay días que es mejor quedarse en la cama, y ése era uno de ellos.  Snape abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, cegado por la escasa luz que pasaba por debajo de las cortinas de terciopelo verde. Apartó las sábanas e intentó sentarse en la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados. Empezó a arrepentirse nada más despegar la cabeza de la almohada. Notaba un dolor pulsante por todo el cráneo, como si se le estuviera hinchando la cabeza. Cuando quedó totalmente sentado, sintió como si le clavaran  un estilete en cada sien. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza, y se levantó. Un ardor amargo subió hasta su esófago, produciéndole arcadas a cada paso. De algún modo llegó hasta el baño, y tras remojarse el rostro, adquirió el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos.

El reflejo le devolvió su imagen, aunque con una mirada muy diferente a la suya.

- ¡¡¡¡¡TOOOOOONTO L'HABA!!!!!

Snape creía que no podía sentirse peor hasta que el alarido retumbó por toda su cabeza. Se tapó los oídos con las manos.

- Shhhhh...

- A MÍ NO ME CHISTES, INÚTIL – le gritó el espejo. Su expresión era la misma que Neville afrontaba en cada clase de pociones - ¿ERES CONSCIENTE DE LA INMENSA ESTUPIDEZ DE TU COMPORTAMIENTO ANOCHE? 

Lo cierto era que sí, empezaba a serlo. Por su mente ya no pasaba el alegre rostro de Serena sino las miradas de complicidad que se dirigían la mayor aglomeración de cotillas en cien millas a la redonda. 

- ¿Qué, empezando a asumir la realidad? – repuso el espejo, ahora utilizando el tono peligrosamente suave que Snape reservaba para Harry Potter. – Tanto tiempo perdido tratando de mantener una buen reputación como mortífago indultado a la espera del regreso de Voldemort, ¿para qué?. Regresa la versión femenina de Neville Longbottom, y todo a tomar viento.

 Snape miraba en silencio su aspecto: su tez blanca, su pelo grasiento, sus dientes amarillos.

- En el fondo lo sabías. Sabías que esa chica te traería problemas desde la primera clase que diste aquí. – ahora fue Snape el que sonrió ligeramente – No este mismo tipo de problemas, naturalmente... pero te los dio. Y te los continúa dando. 

Entonces, el hombre y su reflejo adquirieron la misma expresión. No era alegre.

- Ni siquiera es hermosa. Atractiva tal vez. Pero, ¿qué sabes de ella?. Nunca habla demasiado y menos de sí misma. Podría guardar más secretos que un inefable. No la conoces en absoluto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. 

- La conoces por sus actos, es verdad. Ella confía en ti, sin más. Sólo hay otra persona que te haya dado su confianza incondicional y es Dumbledore. Y, claro, el vínculo que se formó cuando le salvaste la vida. Cuando la deuda quedó saldada por su parte creíste que se rompería, y sin embargo se fortaleció. Y sus cicatrices no pueden dejar de recordártelo.

Snape se apartó de delante del espejo y empezó a vestirse. Si eso continuaba adelante, no sólo se pondría en peligro a sí mismo, sino también a ella. Ahora mismo Serena Greenwood era su punto débil, y si Voldemort se enteraba de ello, ya no necesitaría pruebas para demostrar su traición. Ningún mortífago sería capaz de enamorarse de semejante defensora de los muggles.

Una vez vestido, se miró de nuevo en el espejo.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dijo su reflejo.

Snape asintió. Debía hacerlo, e iba a ser doloroso. Tal vez perdiera para siempre cualquier posibilidad – si realmente la había. Pero mejor eso a dejarla morir a manos de Voldemort.

*                     *                      *

La oportunidad se presentó rápido. Durante el recreo, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se pelearon. Potter había enviado a Malfoy contra un árbol con un hechizo de desarme. Quitó cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor. Criticó con dureza al chico y –lo más importante- al recuerdo de su padre. Potter estaba furioso, y parecía a punto de atacarle cuando una mano se posó sobre el hombro del muchacho.

- Márchate – dijo Serena. Potter temblaba de ira, y no parecía muy dispuesto a moverse, pero el tono frío de la profesora lo calmó. Volvió con sus amigos. – Profesor Snape, acompáñeme un momento.

Se detuvieron para pedirle a Flitwick que vigilara el patio y subieron a la sala de profesores en silencio. Serena cerró la puerta.

- Severus. Comprendo que tenga que mantener su reputación, pero me temo que lo que acaba de hacer es excesivo. No tiene derecho a insultar así el recuerdo del difunto padre de Harry. Los padres de un huérfano son sagrados.

Parecía molesta, pero no lo suficiente.

- _Profesora Greenwood_. El padre de _Harry_, del famoso y querido por todos _Harry_, era un gamberro confiado y presumido que murió debido a su arrogancia. No voy a permitir que ocurra lo mismo con el preferido de Dumbledore, ¿no le parece?. Y de todos modos, una profesora de tres semanas de experiencia no va a decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer.

La joven había palidecido.

- Además, ya le dije cuando llegó lo que opinaba de su presencia aquí. Exceptuando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Astronomía, el resto de las asignaturas las aprobó por los pelos. Incluso Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a pesar del escaso nivel de dificultad debido a sus incompetentes profesores. Y qué tengo que decirle de Pociones. Era aprobarla o arriesgarme a perder otra mazmorra... Si tiene que quedarse aquí por su propia seguridad, hágalo. Pero no venga a darme lecciones de cómo tratar a mis alumnos.

Las pupilas de Serena encogieron hasta quedar como puntas de alfileres. _Un poco más, Severus, y ya estará_.

- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su irresponsabilidad con la escoba no sólo pudo haberle matado a usted. Podía haber herido gravemente a más de un alumno, incluso a su _estimadísimo_ Potter. No tiene derecho a hablarme así.

- Pensar... que... por un momento... – susurró Serena con los dientes apretados. Cerró los puños con fuerza. En ese instante, Snape pensó le iba a golpear. Parpadeó. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cerrarse violentamente la puerta de la sala. 

Estaba solo. Se sentó en su sillón, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor. Unos minutos más tarde sonó la campana de final del recreo y él emprendió el camino de regreso a las mazmorras. Definitivamente era el mejor lugar en el que podía estar.

Cuando se dirigía a las escaleras se cruzó con Dumbledore, que iba acompañado de cinco tipos altísimos. Uno de ellos era Ian West.

- Ah, Severus... Supongo que ya habrás oído hablar de _Magia Muggle_, ¿no?

Snape miró a Dumbledore de hito en hito. ¿_Magia Muggle_? ¿El grupo de magos que tocaban música con instrumentos muggles?.

El Ministerio de Magia los tenía casi censurados: era lógico, porque en sus canciones no solían dejarlos muy bien parados, especialmente en temas de mortífagos indultados y defensa de los derechos muggles. Y encima no tenían ningún complejo en gritar el nombre de Voldemort, y no precisamente para alabarlo. A la mayor parte de la población mágica les daban miedo sus canciones. Pero entre los jóvenes tenían un gran éxito, y sonaban continuamente por las emisoras de radio piratas.

- Sí, Severus: lo que oyes. Son amigos de Serena, van a ayudarla en la primera clase de baile muggle de esta tarde. Estoy ansioso por asistir, la señora Pomfrey se ha dignado a aceptar acompañarme... Ahora mismo trataba de convencerles para que dieran un concierto aquí. ¿No sería estupendo?

Snape asintió y se despidió. Todo el camino a las mazmorras estuvo imaginándose la cantidad de howlers de padres horrorizados que iban a oírse en el colegio. Aunque probablemente no meterían tanto ruido como esos bestias.

Ya llegaba a las mazmorras cuando de repente se oyó un estruendo inmenso que hizo temblar todo el castillo. Era un sonido rítmico y con cierta cadencia, pero parecía expresar la furia en su más pura esencia. Se oyeron voces.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO UTILIZARAS EL _SONORUS_, REGULAS MAL EL VOLUMEN, IDIOTA! – exclamó una de las voces

- LO SIENTO, NO ME ACORDÉ... – respondió otra.

- PARECE MUY ENFADADA... Y TÚ DICIENDO QUE SE HABÍA ABLANDADO, IAN... SOLO DEBÍA QUERER SER EDUCADA AL BAILAR CON ... – la tercera voz se extinguió antes de terminar la frase.

Snape respiró aliviado. Por un pelo.

*                     *                      *

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban horrorizados el reloj de arena que señalaba los puntos de Gryffindor. Durante toda esa mañana, Snape había quitado puntos y más puntos en todas las clases que había dado.

- Ese maldito desgraciado ... – susurraba Ron, mirando el reloj como hipnotizado.

- No puedo creerlo – comentaba Hermione – Me ha quitado puntos por hacerlo mejor de lo que debería. – Miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, como en trance – Pero si las medidas estaban equivocadas en el libro...

Harry miró la mesa de los profesores. Estaba ocupada casi al completo a excepción de dos asientos. Curiosamente, Hagrid se había sentado en el sitio de Snape. Miró a la puerta.

Snape llegó por el lado derecho y Serena por el izquierdo. Sin mirarse, se giraron los dos y entraron caminando juntos por el pasillo entre las mesas. A medio recorrido, la profesora se detuvo en seco al ver las puntuaciones, quién había restado todos esos puntos y por qué. Snape continuó andando hacia la mesa de los profesores sin inmutarse. Bueno, al menos hasta que vio que las dos únicas sillas vacías estaban una al lado de la otra. 

Serena apretó los puños y arrancó a caminar hacia la mesa. Vio a Snape parado. Vio las sillas. Giró sobre sus talones y salió del comedor. Sólo había dos personas en el colegio que la había visto enfadada antes y todos los alumnos se alegraron de no haber sido ellos.

*                     *                      *

A la hora de Estudios Muggles, todos los de la clase cruzaban los dedos para que a Serena se le hubiese pasado el enfado. En ese momento se oyó un tremendo portazo y la profesora entró en el aula, blanca de ira, con los dientes apretados y caminando exactamente igual que Snape en la primera clase de Pociones que tuvieron los de quinto de Gryffindor.

Más de un alumno se echó para atrás cuando se volvió hacia la clase.

Empezaron a exponer ideas sobre la última película que habían visto y a plantearse preguntas. Los Gryffindor, aunque aterrorizados, tenían que participar al máximo, para recuperar los puntos perdidos por la mañana. 

Y los recuperaron. Resultaba rarísimo ver a la profesora Greenwood, que parecía a punto de echar fuego por las narices como un colacuerno húngaro, dando puntos como si los quitara. Neville no parecía capaz de recuperarse del susto después de que Serena le gritara "CORRECTO, SEÑOR LONGBOTTOM" y le diera exactamente los mismos puntos que Snape le había quitado por la mañana, por definir correctamente lo que era un ascensor. Ginny se pasó el resto de la clase dándole palmaditas en el brazo en un vano intento de sacarlo del shock.

- Sólo nos quedan trece puntos para recuperar nuestra posición en el torneo de las Casas – le susurró Ron a Harry. Éste asintió en silencio.

- ¿QUIÉN DE VOSOTROS SABE QUE DEMONIOS ES UN PULSAR?

Convendría explicar que la película de la clase anterior había sido _Contact_. Hermione levantó la mano como un resorte, golpeando a Ron con el codo en el proceso.

- ¡Ay! – gimió Ron, llevándose la mano a la oreja.

Hermione explicó lo que era un pulsar, de tal manera que la única palabra que entendió el resto de la clase fue "estrella".

- ¡EXCELENTE, SEÑORITA GRANGER!- rugió la profesora - ¡VEINTE PUNTOS MÁS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

 Y sonó el timbre del final de clase. Los alumnos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas. 

- ¡QUIETOS AHÍ! – la clase se quedó petrificada – LOS QUE QUIERAN APRENDER BAILES MUGGLES DEBERÁN PRESENTARSE DENTRO DE UNA HORA EN EL COMEDOR. 

Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs se miraron entre sí en silencio, como replanteándose el tema. De repente se oyó una risa, al principio contenida, que fue aumentando de volumen. Todos buscaron con la mirada a la pobre desgraciada cuya vida pendía de un hilo muy fino. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la que se reía era la profesora.

- Perdonadme – dijo, entre carcajadas – Siento muchísimo el mal rato que os he hecho pasar. De verdad. Estaba... algo irritada, pero de todas formas no tiene justificación. Por favor, no tengáis miedo a venir. – los miró, algo más relajada. – Os juro que se me ha pasado el enfado. 

Mientras salían, los alumnos iban recuperando el aire que no se habían atrevido a respirar durante la clase.

- ¿Crees que todo esto tiene algo que ver con Snape, Harry?. – comentó Ron - Quiero decir, ya estaba enfadada antes de ver el reloj... A lo mejor todo esto es por lo de la pelea de esta mañana. 

- Sí, lo cual es muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta los rumores que corren por ahí – repuso Hermione.

- ¿Qué rumores? – preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez. Hermione se limitó a señalar con la cabeza a Lavender y a Parvati, que caminaban a su lado.

- Sí, sí lo que oyes – decía Lavender – He oído decir que bailaron juntos anoche en las Tres Escobas. Y que Snape le rompió la mano a un chico que quiso interrumpirlos para bailar con ella.

- ¡Qué me dices! – exclamó Parvati – ¿Te acuerdas esta mañana, en clase de Adivinación? La profesora Trewalney decía que un amor sin esperanza había nacido en el colegio...

- Sí, sí, es verdad – respondió Lavender, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

- Hay que ver lo que se inventa la gente... ¡Como si la profesora Greenwood tuviera tan mal gusto! – se echó a reír – Antes veré a Ginny bailando con Malfoy. 

Ron había elegido un mal momento para dejar Adivinación.

*                     *                      *

Todos los alumnos de Estudios Muggles, y algunos más, se dirigieron al comedor. Las mesas estaban junto a las paredes como en el baile de Navidad del año pasado. La tarima sobre la que solía estar la mesa de los profesores estaba vacía.

Un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, entre los que se encontraba Draco Malfoy, estaba sentado encima de una de las mesas, mirando a los que iban entrando y susurrando entre risitas mientras señalaban a algunos alumnos que se habían puesto ropas muggles para la ocasión.

Ginny entró en el comedor, acompañada de una amiga que llevaba unos vaqueros muy ceñidos y nada menos que cinco alumnos de sexto babeando tras ella. Se reunió con Neville, mientras su amiga trataba de decidir a simple vista cual de los candidatos bailaría mejor. Hermione iba con Ron, y Harry se apartó un poco del grupo. Él no se había apuntado, todavía estaba colgado por Cho, pero no había creído oportuno pedirle que fuera con él después de lo de Cedric.

- ¡QUÉ, POTTER! ¿ESTA VEZ NO HAS CONSEGUIDO PAREJA, EH? – le gritó Malfoy desde el otro extremo de la sala. 

Harry se limitó a ignorarlo. No era cuestión de volver a perder los puntos que tanto valor les había supuesto recuperar.

El comedor se llenó de parejas que hablaban y reían animadamente, a excepción de cuatro chicas, que se habían apuntado pero no tenían pareja, como Eloise Midgen. Habían decidido bailar entre ellas.

Cuando el reloj de la entrada dio la primera campanada de las seis, Serena entró por la puerta que daba a la tarima. A la segunda campanada, pasó por la puerta un chico moreno, de mandíbula cuadrada y..., bueno, en general cuadrado en todos los aspectos. Ron abrió los ojos como platos. Unas cuantas chicas abrieron la boca. Tercera campanada. Un chico rubio, de pelo largo y rizado y enormes ojos azules cruza la puerta. Porcentaje de bocas abiertas entre el alumnado femenino: treinta por ciento. Cuarta campanada. Ian West pasa por la puerta. Porcentaje: cuarenta por ciento. Quinta. Entra un chico mulato, con rastas y tan cuadrado como los demás. Bocas abiertas: sesenta por ciento. Sexta: un chico delgado, de pelo liso y castaño, ojos azules y un aire a James Spader. Parecía una representación de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, pero con cinco torres en lugar de los enanos.

- Lástima que la clase no fuera a las doce – comentó la amiga de Ginny.

- ¡Ahí va!- dijo Ron, extasiado – _Magia Muggle..._

Hermione le miró, sin comprender.

- El... el grupo preferido de Bill... Qué pasada... Se va a morir de envidia cuando le cuente que estuvieron aquí...

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Chicas, despertad! Estos amigos van a ayudarme en la clase. Son Alan, Alex, Ian, Jamal y Derek. – la profesora sacó un papel de su bolsillo – ¿Eloise Midgen?

La chica levantó ligeramente el brazo. Serena la miró un segundo. 

- Alan, tú bailas con ella. – el chico moreno sonrió con simpatía y se dirigió al lado de la alumna, que no podía creerse su suerte.

Asignó a tres de los jóvenes a las demás chicas sin pareja y se quedó con Ian en la tarima. 

- ¡Es el chico pelirrojo de Las Tres Escobas, estoy segura! – le decía Lavender a Parvati, emocionada. 

Ron se volvió hacia ellas.

- ¿De verdad creéis que Snape le rompió la mano al mismísimo Ian West, el batería de _Magia Muggle_?. Estáis locas... – se volvió de nuevo a Hermione. – Es curioso, sólo falta un miembro del grupo... No sé como se llamaba, Bill siempre hablaba de él como _arlequín_. ¿Hermione?

- ¿Eh? 

- ¡Se supone que tu pareja del baile soy yo!.¿Ves?,¡Si no me hubieras dado tanto la tabarra ahora estarías con uno de ellos!

- Ajá.

Ron suspiró. Menos mal que no se había hecho demasiado de rogar. Pero no era cuestión de que Hermione se diera cuenta de que a él también le apetecía.

Serena les anunció que lo primero que les enseñaría era el vals, que al fin y al cabo era el tipo de baile que más de moda estaba en la comunidad mágica. _Luego aumentaremos el ritmo_, añadió.

- Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres – iba diciendo. En el caso de Ginny y Neville, era pisotón, tropezón y recuperar el equilibrio, pisotón, pisotón y tropezón, y vuelta a empezar. Uno de los pisotones fue más fuerte de lo habitual y a Ginny se le escapó una palabrota. Serena y Ian bajaron de la tarima. Se había oído por encima de la música.

Neville estaba deshaciéndose en disculpas y Ginny trataba de calmarlo saltando a la pata coja. Casi se cayó del susto cuando vio a la profesora.

- Yo... lo siento... se me escapó.

- No sé a que te refieres – respondió ella.

Serena corrigió su postura y sus pasos, mientras Ian trataba de hacer lo mismo con Neville.

- Vale, a tu pareja le está costando un poco pillar el ritmo... Pero tu tampoco te dejas llevar. Relájate un poco y déjale mandar a él. Por cierto... bailáis muy alejados. Cuanto más cerca estéis, más fácil te será saber dónde va a poner el pie.

Ginny asintió y volvió al lado de Neville. Lo cierto es que la cosa mejoró bastante, aunque le resultaba extraño bailar tan cerca de él. 

De hecho, todas las parejas bailaban estupendamente, aunque algunas se despistaron un poco cuando vieron dar vueltas con ellos al profesor Dumbledore y a la señora Pomfrey.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, y a las ocho menos cuarto tuvieron que desalojar el comedor para poder servir la cena. 

Harry vigiló atentamente a Snape y Serena. No les quedó más remedio que sentarse juntos. Serena trató de hablar con él, pero por lo visto Snape no estaba por la labor y le respondió algo que al parecer volvió a irritar a la profesora. El resto de la cena la pasaron en silencio y sin mirarse.

*                     *                      *

Eran las once de la noche. La luna iluminaba a dos figuras en el campo de quidditch. Una de ellas era blanca y transparente.

- Ya sé que es muy pesada, querida – decía Nick Casi Decapitado mientras Serena trataba de mantener en posición de guardia una descomunal espada herrumbrosa. – Pero aunque Spellbreaker sea mucho más ligera, tienes que adquirir fuerza en los brazos o te desarmarán al primer golpe.

Serena trató de dar una estocada, pero el peso de la espada hizo que girara trescientos sesenta grados por inercia antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo.

La profesora la cogió de nuevo y trató de levantarla con un súbito esfuerzo. Un esfuerzo excesivo que hizo que empezara a caminar hacia atrás con el arma colgando a su espalda y los codos apuntando al cielo estrellado. 

- Por cierto, he oído decir que anoche bailaste con el profesor Snape en Hogsmeade. Enhorabuena...

Serena se puso enrojeció y blandió la espada hacia delante como si fuera un hacha. Con el impulso, ésta se le escapó de las manos y salió disparada, atravesando a Nick Casi Decapitado y clavándose en uno de los postes del campo, mientras ella volvía a probar el sabor del césped.

- Profesora Greenwood – dijo una voz – Quisiera hablar con usted ahora mismo. Es importante.

Serena se levantó y siguió a Albus Dumbledore a su despacho, arrastrando la espada hasta la entrada del castillo donde se la devolvió a la armadura que se la había prestado.

Cuando entraron, Severus Snape estaba allí. La miró sorprendido, y luego miró a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore asintió, y salió de la habitación.

- Profesora Greenwood ... Serena. – dijo él – Creo que le debo una explicación.

Ella levantó una ceja.

- No me diga.

- Verá, ayer estaba algo bebido y cometí un inmenso error...


	6. El porqué de casi todas las cosas

**Spacey: **No te pases chavalín, como diría Hermione "Tienes que hacer los deberes tú, si te los hago yo nunca aprenderás". J Y si, es un tío listo, aunque mira tú por donde, las veces que nos peleamos es por política...

**Wilbur: **Lo siento... Sé que soy malvada. Pero créeme, podría serlo mucho más... Yo estoy siguiendo un fanfic en inglés de una chica islandesa (Damien, de Sarah Black), y si quieres saber lo que es sufrir, te aconsejo que le eches un vistazo... Respecto al tema del yaoi, sé que básicamente las relaciones son chico-chico, pero en general son relaciones homosexuales. De ahí mi mención a Utena, la vi una temporada (hasta que dejaron de emitirla, Utena o la otra chica iban en un tren y ahí se quedó...) y aunque francamente no me enteraba demasiado de que iba el rollo, me parecía que las únicas que hacían buena pareja eran Utena y la otra chica. Y respecto a lo de que no cuesta tanto liar personajes... depende, a mi me encanta dejarlos cocer a fuego lento (algo así como Expediente X, aunque no sé a dónde va a ir a parar esta serie...).

**Hermione es una genia: **Ah, es tentador lo que me propones... pero digamos que ya tengo planeada la historia (el final prácticamente está escrito – tomando ejemplo de nuestra bienamada JKR - ¡Dios salve a JK Rowling!) y tendrás que esperar un poco... Aunque confío en que la espera merezca la pena.

**Hermione12: **Je, je. Tranquilízate: Hermione no está enamorada de nadie de Magia Muggle. De todas maneras, tiene derecho a disfrutar del paisaje ¿no te parece?. Y ninguno de los miembros del grupo es precisamente multimillonario que digamos... 

**Jade:** Muchas gracias. Respecto a Severus... pues... no puedo explicarte mucho más de lo que va pasando... Está empezando a enamorarse de ella, pero no puede permitirse demostrarlo... Y por ahora tampoco osaría hacerlo, porque, ¿quién ha dicho que ella está enamorada de él?. ¡Mwahahaha! Mi maldad no tiene límites...

**Ucchan: **¡Jorl! ¡Gracias! He de comunicarte que tienes toda la razón del mundo, respecto a las dos cosas: era la señora Pomfrey, y no la profesora Sprout (se me quedó lo de las orejeras, y me lié con lo de la clase de Herbología del segundo libro) trataré de corregirlo... Si me acuerdo de volver a cargar el cuarto capítulo. Respecto a lo de no liarlos ya... tranqui, aún han de pasar algunas cosas, y va a requerir su tiempo (a fuego lento). Te juro que hoy no se besan. 

(¡No! ¡No! ¡Esperad, no os vayáis, continuad leyendo!)

**Cali-chan: **Verás a Ginny bailando con Malfoy, pero yo no me veo con fuerzas para enrollarlos... Malfoy me cae fatal y no quiero fastidiar en exceso a la pobre Ginny... ¡Piedad! Yo no quiero liar a nadie más que a Severus y Serena en esta historia...

**Asosa76: **No creo que Severus haya sido feliz en toda su vida... Pero tal vez más adelante tenga una oportunidad. Adoro a los personajes cómo él, los que se equivocaron y tuvieron el valor de corregir sus pasos en el peor momento... 

El porqué de _casi_ todas las cosas 

Los dos profesores se sentaron en las sillas de delante de la mesa del director, y Snape empezó a explicarle a Serena los motivos de su comportamiento durante aquel día, eso sí, evitando cualquier alusión a sus sentimientos hacia ella. El que un seguidor de Voldemort bailara con una bruja que vivía como un muggle carecía de toda lógica, independientemente de que el mortífago en cuestión estuviera empezando a enamorarse de ella o no.

Cuando Snape hubo acabado de explicarse, Serena se sonrojó, y se levantó. Snape siguió su ejemplo.

- Perdóneme – dijo, avergonzada – Mire que a veces soy tonta... Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes. Vamos, si hasta Ian creía que usted estaba enamorado de mí. Hay que ver lo que se les ocurre a algunos... ¡estaba convencido de que me había dado un filtro amoroso! - se echó a reír.

Snape esbozó una breve sonrisa forzada. Ella dejó de reír, y su rostro adquirió un aspecto grave.

- Lo siento, profesor. Le admiro muchísimo por lo que está haciendo. Pocos hombres se atreverían a jugarse el pellejo en una posición tan delicada como la suya... es usted muy valiente. Lamento de veras que lo de anoche le obligara a actuar así. Y le agradezco que me lo haya explicado. – le tendió la mano – Gracias por confiar en mí.

Fue extraño. Se dieron la mano en silencio. De algún modo, el firme apretón y la mirada segura de la joven, hicieron que él empezara a darse cuenta de que tal vez no fuera tan débil e indefensa como siempre había creído. 

- Bueno, me alegro de ver que por fin se ha firmado la paz.

Dumbledore había entrado de nuevo en el despacho, y los miraba complacido. Ella se volvió sonriente al director. 

- Profesor Dumbledore... Había pensado que podría explicarle todo lo referente a Spellbreaker. Me parece lo más justo.

- Por supuesto, Serena. – el director se dirigió a Snape – Sé que te ha preocupado bastante el no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo lamento. Temía que Voldemort usara Veritaserum contigo. Ahora ya es tarde, alguien de fuera se lo explicó todo y tiene en sus manos un arma muy poderosa. Si consigue lo que se propone, nos esperan días muy duros...

Albus Dumbledore se sentó en su sillón, y suspiró. 

- Respecto a vosotros, al trato que debéis mantener _de cara a la galería_, es necesario que os comportéis educadamente el uno con el otro, pero que parezca que os cuesta. Yo mismo extenderé el rumor de que os amenacé con despediros si volvía a repetirse algo parecido a lo de hoy. Serena, si quieres mostrarle todo lo que has averiguado de momento, utiliza polvos flu para ir a tu despacho. Será un poco difícil de creer que os detestáis si os ven en plena noche caminando juntos por los pasillos...

- Sí, señor.

*                     *                      *

Cuando el profesor Snape y la profesora Greenwood entraron en el Comedor para desayunar, un profundo silencio invadió la sala. A medida que se dirigían a la mesa de los profesores, los alumnos que iban quedando tras ellos empezaron a cuchichear entre sí. Serena arqueó las cejas sorprendida. Allí los rumores viajaban más rápido que la luz...

Poco a poco la sala fue recuperando el barullo habitual durante el desayuno, aunque a veces disminuía el volumen, sobre todo cuando el profesor Snape, estiradísimo, le ofreció la azucarera a Serena. 

- Gracias – respondió ella, con una sonrisa forzadísima – Tres terrones.

Cuando de nuevo perdieron la atención del alumnado, Serena se volvió hacia Snape, y mientras cogía el plato con la mantequilla, susurró:

- _And the Oscar goes to..._

Harry y Ron acababan de enterarse de lo que supuestamente había ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore la noche anterior, y miraron a Snape con resentimiento.

- Ese imbécil sería capaz de perder el trabajo con tal de salirse con la suya... – murmuraba Ron.

En ese mismo instante, una lechuza gris dejó caer un sobre encima de la tostada de Harry. Él abrió la carta, feliz. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía noticias de Sirius. 

La nota era muy corta, sólo había escrita una dirección de Hogsmeade, y la huella de un perro como firma. Se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione. 

- Está en Hogsmeade... ¿Cuándo es la próxima visita?

- Ep fía epes de jaloin – respondió Ron, con una tostada en la boca. Harry le miró sin comprender.

- ¿Perdón?

- El día después de Halloween – dijo Hermione, mientras abría el sobre que acababa de recibir. Sacó la carta, y un recorte de periódico cayó sobre la mesa. Harry lo recogió.

- Se te ha caído... – se detuvo al ver el titular: "Robo en el London Museum" . Miró la foto que acompañaba al artículo.

- Ya sé a dónde fue Serena el martes – dijo, mostrándoles la foto, en la que se apreciaba perfectamente a la profesora de Estudios Muggles hablando con un detective de Scotland Yard, de acuerdo con el pie de foto.

Hermione le quitó el artículo de las manos y lo leyó. 

- Vaya... Así que han robado los guantaletes de plata... 

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Serena estaba tan preocupada – repuso Ron, que ya se hubo terminado su tostada. – Y porqué Dumbledore y ella salieron del comedor para hablar de ello.

- Yo sí lo entiendo. – afirmó Hermione – Este verano fui al museo con mis padres, y estaban expuestos. Había unas runas grabadas en ellos, que según se afirmaba no habían podido ser descifradas. Me llamó la atención porque las habíamos estudiado en Runas Mágicas, así que me dediqué a ello. – se detuvo ante la mirada sorprendida de Ron – No tenía nada que hacer, ya había terminado los deberes del verano... – Ron miró a Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Me costó un poco, algunas estaban casi borradas. Pero tienen una historia muy interesante. No recuerdo exactamente de qué se trataba, lo tengo en mi habitación. Os lo enseñaré esta tarde.

*                      *                      *

- Aquí está – dijo Hermione, dejando caer un montón de pergaminos y papeles encima de una de las mesas de la sala común. 

- ¿Exactamente – inquirió Ron – cuándo terminaste de hacer los deberes, Hermione?

- A finales de julio, ¿por qué? – respondió ella mientras iba buscando entre la montaña de papeles. 

- No, por nada, por nada – Ron se giró a Harry apretándose un dedo contra la sien. Harry se tapó la sonrisa con la mano.

- ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Hermione, radiante, enseñándoles unos folios grapados – Se trata de una leyenda muggle, y fue dificilísima de encontrar. Pero resultó estar en Internet... Escuchad.

" Los guantaletes de plata que se encontraron en la excavación realizada en Escocia por la Profesora Paula Ribas, de la Universidad de Cambridge, podrían estar relacionados con una leyenda transmitida oralmente por los miembros de un clan escocés. Si es cierto lo que cuentan – algo dudoso teniendo en cuenta el estado etílico en el que se encontraba el último superviviente de dicho clan que me lo contó a mí – la historia es como sigue:"

"Hará unos mil años, un mago se estableció en la zona donde se encontraron los guantaletes. Se le conocía como Sierpe entre los lugareños, y se decía que podía hablar con las serpientes. Utilizando poderosa magia negra, dicho mago creó una criatura capaz de absorber la magia y dotada de una fuerza portentosa. La criatura en cuestión, descrita como 'un caballero de diez cabezas de alto y ancho como dos barriles, de armadura negra, que blandía una espada cuya hoja era roja como la sangre' al principio no dio problemas en la aldea, pues al parecer el mago que la había creado la utilizaba para atacar a otros magos con los que presumiblemente estaría enfrentado. Los guantaletes de plata servirían para dominar a la criatura, y las runas que se encontraron inscritas en su superficie serían los conjuros a utilizar para controlarla."

"Cuando no la utilizaba, la criatura se encontraría recluida en una especie de jaula mágica. Al parecer, una noche de luna nueva, la jaula se deshizo y la criatura escapó. Podría ser debido a una conjunción de hechos astronómicos, puesto que en los anales de la época se menciona que '_apareció una estrella tan brillante que podía verse a pleno día, que lució durante cuatro meses y desapareció sin dejar rastro_'. El caso es que el mago estaba durmiendo y no tuvo tiempo de ponerse los guantaletes, y la criatura absorbió toda su magia y luego, al más puro estilo Frankenstein, lo mató."

"Los habitantes de la aldea se encontraron con que el ser, aunque sólo aparecía de noche, era tremendamente peligroso. Rápidamente sembró el caos y la destrucción en el lugar, de tal modo que muchos abandonaron el pueblo. Aquellos que trataron de matarlo fallecieron en el intento, hasta que el señor de el lugar tomó cartas en el asunto. Envió a un grupo de caballeros a hablar con un poderoso rey de una tierra del norte del continente – muy al norte, seguramente en los países escandinavos. Se decía que era un hombre de gran sabiduría y probablemente un mago. El caso es que la expedición llegó a su destino, con algunos jóvenes aldeanos como pajes."

"Se trataba de un reino próspero, en el cual regían la paz y la justicia – algo increíble en nuestros días, cuanto más en aquel entonces – y a pesar de que los inviernos eran durísimos y las cosechas podían perderse fácilmente, los habitantes del lugar eran generosos y hospitalarios con los forasteros. Pidieron una entrevista con el rey y se les concedió casi de inmediato. El rey escuchó con atención el relato pormenorizado de lo sucedido y afirmó que sí, que tenía un arma que podía destruir a ese ser, pero que al tratarse de un arma tremendamente poderosa sólo podría dársela a aquel que superara una pequeña prueba. Y dicho esto, se convirtió en un inmenso dragón blanco, y rugió."

"Los caballeros salieron corriendo y se afirma que no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron a unas tres millas del castillo. Casi todos los aldeanos, que ya estaban bastante curados de espantos gracias a la criatura, desenvainaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a matarlo. Pero un paje se mantuvo en pie frente al dragón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirada tranquila y la espada en su vaina."

"El dragón volvió a convertirse en hombre y se dirigió al paje que seguía esperando imperturbable. Le preguntó por qué no había huido ni le había atacado, ni mostraba ningún signo de temor. El paje le respondió que fuera hombre o dragón, jamás había visto reino tan bien dirigido, con bondad y justicia, de modo que no creía que tuviera nada que temer. El rey sonrió y le comunicó que había superado la prueba."

"Le entregó una espada con la que al parecer podría destruir a la bestia, forjada con el metal que se encontró en el interior de una roca que fue hallada sobre la nieve (¿un meteorito, tal vez?).  El anciano me la describió de la siguiente forma: 'tenía la empuñadura de plata, con figuras de dragones, y su hoja era de un metal blanco traslúcido, parecía cristal y metal a la vez...'. La exactitud con que la describió me hizo pensar que el anciano tal vez la hubiera visto, y resultó que así era."  

"Sin embargo, eludió darme más detalles: ' Su dueña no es más que una niña, corre sangre _muggle_ por sus venas – si no la espada no la hubiera elegido a ella – pero también corre sangre mágica. Los magos siguen entre nosotros, amigo mío, y el heredero de Sierpe mató a su padre, que osó enfrentarse a él.'. Le pregunté por el significado de la palabra _muggle_, tratando de no reírme por haber hecho un viaje largo e incómodo para oír un cuento de hadas de un viejo borracho. El hombre pareció molestarse, me miró fijamente a los ojos y me espetó: 'un _muggle_ es usted, y yo soy un _squib_'. Dicho lo cual, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el plato de estofado y se puso a dormir la mona entre las patatas. No envidio el dolor de cabeza que tendría al día siguiente."

"Intenté ponerme en contacto con la Profesora Ribas, pero resultó que había sido una de las trece víctimas de la terrible explosión de gas en el centro de Londres. Pero algunos de los datos que me dio el viejo escocés me hicieron sospechar de la posibilidad de alguna relación con inteligencia extraterrestre, y una conspiración para ocultarla, cosa que explicaría la muerte de la Profesora Ribas y la desaparición de su hija (me afirmaron que se encontraba en el Colegio Hogwarts, que no existe), el que nadie pareciera recordar al escocés con el que hablé, y que haga un mes que un gato me persigue a todas partes. Puede que incluso tenga algo que ver con el tipo con capa que está esperando debajo de la ventana de mi ..."

- Aquí termina – explicó Hermione. – Por lo visto consiguió enviar la información antes de que los tipos con capa (probablemente magos del ministerio) le lanzaran el _Obliviate._

 - Qué raros son los _muggles_, ¿no, Harry?.- comentó Ron -  Prefieren creer en gente de otros planetas antes que en criaturas mágicas. ¿Cómo se llama ese colgado, Hermione?

- 'F. Mulder, Departamento de Psicología Criminal, Universidad de Oxford 1985'

*                      *                      *

Severus Snape estaba en la sala de profesores, pensando acerca de todo lo que Serena le había mostrado la noche anterior. Aunque quedaban algunos interrogantes en la investigación de la joven, debido a sus escasos conocimientos de Artes Oscuras. 

La criatura, según la leyenda, no fue destruida, sino devuelta a su jaula. El problema era que ya había podido escapar una vez. Y la aparición de los guantaletes y de la espada hacían sospechar que de algún modo, la historia se iba a repetir. Lo que no conseguía comprender era cómo se podía retener a un ser tan poderoso, sin utilizar una fuente de energía inmensa. Miró por la ventana.

Hacía un mal tiempo horroroso. El cielo estaba negro, y una fuerte tormenta se cernía sobre Hogwarts. Vio caer un rayo a lo lejos. _Una estrella que brillaba tanto que podía verse en pleno día... _Entonces se oyó el trueno. Y comprendió. Se dirigió a su despacho y cogió su capa de tebo.

El profesor Snape no se quitó la capa de invisibilidad hasta que estuvo justo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Serena en la Torre Norte. Llamó. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar. Nada. 

- ¡Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió y a sus oídos llegó un ruido espantoso. No podía oír ni sus propios pensamientos. 

La hija de Serena, Amy, estaba sentada en una alfombra, frente a la chimenea, arañando con un pequeño objeto metálico las cuerdas de una especie de instrumento musical muggle. Aquello sonaba como una pelea de gatos. En una esquina de la habitación estaba el enorme pastor alemán que siempre acompañaba a Amy, tapándose las orejas con las patas y aullando desconsoladamente. 

Serena apareció por la puerta de la derecha, con unas orejeras colgando del brazo y tapándose los oídos con las manos. 

- ¡AMY! – clavó el extremo de un cable que colgaba de las orejeras al instrumento. El ruido cesó – ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que te pongas los cascos cuando quieras tocar la guitarra? – y le puso las orejeras a la niña, que volvió a arañar las cuerdas.

Amy levantó la mirada y le vio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el oído de su madre.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡EL SEÑOR ENFADADO HA VENIDO A VERTE!

Serena dio un salto espectacular hacia atrás, medio ensordecida, y se volvió hacia él.

- Un momentito.

Le quitó las orejeras a la niña y se las puso. Manipuló unos instantes la guitarra y se las devolvió a Amy.

- Y no subas el volumen, ¿vale?

- Sí, mamá – respondió la niña, mientras se colocaba de nuevo las orejeras, exultante de gozo.

Serena se acercó a Snape.

- Discúlpeme, profesor, pero ahora mismo no puedo atenderle. ¿Se trata de algo muy importante?

Snape asintió.

- Bueno, yo no creo que tarde demasiado, media hora a lo sumo. – se dirigió a la puerta poniéndose la chaqueta para salir a los fríos corredores – Si no le importa esperar aquí...

Snape miró a Amy, que continuaba rasgando la guitarra mientras saltaba sobre una pierna de un lado a otro, frente a la chimenea.

- En absoluto... – respondió Snape a la puerta que se cerraba.

Al cabo de un rato, la niña se dio cuenta de que su madre había salido y el profesor Snape se había quedado. El hombre parecía un poco incómodo mientras esperaba sentado en silencio. 

Snape vio a la niña mirarle y salir corriendo de la habitación. Le extrañó, porque la pequeña nunca había dado muestras de temerle, al contrario que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Al poco, la niña reapareció empujando un carrito que contenía un pequeño juego de té de plástico. Dejó el carrito frente a él y se sentó a su lado.

Snape pensó que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones.

La niña agarró la tetera y se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Le apetece un té, señor Profesor Snape?

- Ehhh...

La niña cogió una taza e inclinó la tetera sobre la misma.

- ¿Leche?

Snape negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Azúcar?

Snape negó de nuevo, y la niña le dio la taza vacía y su platito cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera derramar el contenido.

Snape se encontraba tan confundido por la situación que cogió la taza y se la llevó a los labios.

- Delicioso. – afirmó, absolutamente desconcertado.

- Gracias – la niña le tendió un plato vacío. - ¿Galletas?

- No, gracias.

La niña sonrió y volvió a dejar el plato sobre el carrito.

- Señor Profesor Snape – dijo Amy, mientras se servía té imaginario con leche y tres terrones de azúcar - ¿está usted enamorado de mi mamá?

A Snape casi se le cayó la taza de las manos.


	7. Ángeles en el cielo azul

"Creo que ahora quizás entienda...

Todas las personas que he conocido, las cosas que he hecho...

antes nunca entendí del todo... la tristeza ...

pero... ¡... ahora lo sé!

Nada en esta vida carece de significado...

y la muerte esconde a los ángeles que hace... en el cielo azul..."

                                               _Gunm/Battle Angel,Yukito Kishiro_

Ángeles en el cielo azul 

- Ehhh...

Severus Snape miraba fijamente su taza, aparentemente en estado catatónico.

La niña lo observaba con atención, esperando la respuesta. Como ésta parecía que tardaría en llegar, se metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pequeña túnica y sacó un caramelo.

- ¡Oooh! - exclamó la pequeña. Una minúscula criatura, de pelaje oscuro y dos pares de brazos y piernas de desperezó encima del envoltorio abierto.

Snape levantó la mirada para encontrarse a la pequeña mirando embelesada una doxy.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó, sacando la varita de su bolsillo y haciendo desaparecer el hada mordedora en un estallido de humo negro... justo después de que ésta hincara sus agudos dientecillos en el pulgar de la niña.

Amy se echó a llorar a pleno pulmón. Snape no sabía qué hacer. La mordedura de doxy era muy dolorosa y requería un antídoto.

Cogió a la niña de la mano, escribió una corta nota para Serena y la dejó encima de la mesa del comedor. Lanzó un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea.

- ¡A la enfermería!. - gritó, tratando de hacer oír su voz entre los desesperados ladridos del perro.

*                      *                      *

Snape y una sollozante Amy surgieron de la chimenea de la enfermería, sobresaltando a la señora Pomfrey y a unos pocos jugadores del equipo de Hufflepuff que habían tenido problemas durante el entrenamiento. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado, profesor Snape? - inquirió la mujer, tomando a la niña en brazos mientras trataba de calmarla.

- Mordedura de doxy. - respondió lacónicamente, tratando de no imaginar la opinión que tendría Serena de él... _Deja a su hija a mi cargo y a los cinco minutos ya está en la enfermería. _

- Tranquila, Amy... - susurraba la señora Pomfrey, mientras llevaba una copa llena de líquido burbujeante a los labios de la niña - Esto hará que te deje de doler...

Obedientemente, Amy se bebió todo el contenido de la copa. Dejó de llorar.

- Menos mal. - susurró Snape.

La copa chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué...?

*                      *                      *

La señora Pomfrey había cogido el bote de polvos flu para hablar con Dumbledore, cuando éste apareció por la chimenea  detrás de la profesora Greenwood.

La joven sostenía una nota en la mano y miró con preocupación a su alrededor. Vio al profesor Snape inclinado sobre una de las camas. Echó a correr.

- ¡No! - la señora Pomfrey la persiguió - ¡Espere!

Snape oyó cómo la madre chocaba contra la burbuja mágica de aislamiento que habían creado alrededor de la cama. Había caído de espaldas al suelo con la nariz sangrando.

La joven se puso a gatas y estiró la mano hacia delante, hasta tocar la superficie de la burbuja. Fue incorporándose, apoyando las manos contra la misma. Cuando ella posó los ojos sobre su hija, Severus Snape se sintió como si no mereciera vivir. 

En el silencio del interior de la burbuja, vio cómo Serena miraba a su pequeña fijamente, temblando sin darse cuenta. Sin parpadear. Sin respirar. Movió los labios para pronunciar su nombre, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. _No. _

Cerró los puños y golpeó con fuerza la burbuja, una y otra vez, tratando de abrirse paso. _No, no, no... Detrás de ella apareció la señora Pomfrey, que la sujetó por las muñecas para impedir que se hiciera daño. Finalmente la joven cedió y se detuvo._

Sus ojos parecían capaces de atravesar el alma de la niña y hacerla despertar. Movía los labios continuamente, y a pesar de no poder oírla, Snape podía entender sus palabras con perfecta claridad. 

_Amy, por favor. No te vayas. Mi vida. No me dejes... _

No pudo soportarlo más y apartó la vista de la madre para dirigirla hacia la pequeña. Estaba blanca como la nieve, y a pesar de estar totalmente cubierta de mantas se estremecía de frío.

Pero lo peor de todo era ver la marca que había en su frente. La firma del asesino. La misma marca que él llevaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Una lágrima cayó sobre su mano, y sólo podía ser suya. Al levantar la vista su mirada se cruzó con la de Dumbledore, que le indicó que debía salir. 

*                      *                      *

Cuando estuvo fuera, se encontró a la señora Pomfrey tratando de explicarle a Serena por qué no podía entrar en la burbuja de aislamiento.

Las burbujas se utilizaban en caso de enfermedades infecciosas. Bastaba tocar con la varita al enfermo antes de lanzar el hechizo, y la burbuja adquiría las características necesarias para contener la enfermedad e impedir que ésta se extendiera más allá de su perímetro.

A menudo, las burbujas de aislamiento eran no sólo invisibles, sino también intangibles. Pero en este caso no era así.

La burbuja no dejaba pasar a nadie que tuviera sangre muggle, para desesperación de la madre de la niña. No estaban seguros si era porque los muggles podían resultar portadores de la enfermedad o porque la enfermedad sólo les podía afectar a ellos.

Muchos años atrás, cuando Voldemort estaba en lo más alto de su poder, empezó a desarrollar lo que él llamaba melodramáticamente la "Muerte Tenebrosa". Un virus que sólo matara a aquellos que tuvieran sangre muggle, y para el cual no hubiera cura. Con la desaparición de Voldemort tras intentar matar a Harry Potter, se detuvieron las investigaciones, pero por desgracia era evidente que las había reanudado... y concluido.

*                      *                      *

Los días antes de Halloween fueron muy extraños en Hogwarts. Se respiraba por todo el colegio un ambiente de profunda tristeza. Los alumnos no se atrevían a meter mucho ruido, ni siquiera en el patio. Los profesores estaban malhumorados y perdían los nervios con más frecuencia de lo habitual. Especialmente Snape, que tenía a Neville Longbottom al borde de la crisis nerviosa en cada una de sus clases, y parecía odiar a Harry aún más de lo habitual. 

Las clases de Estudios y Bailes Muggles las dio el amigo pelirrojo de Serena, Ian, que les explicó que Amy estaba muy enferma y que Serena no quería apartarse de su lado. 

Trataron de ir a verla a la enfermería pero la señora Pomfrey no les dejó pasar. Serena acudió un momento a la puerta para agradecerles el interés. Tenía oscuras sombras bajo los ojos, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin dormir, y parecía agotada.

Cuando se cerró la puerta oyeron a la señora Pomfrey tratar de convencerla para que descansara y comiera algo, pero la joven se negaba.

Cuando llegó el ansiado banquete de Halloween, nadie pareció disfrutarlo. La comida parecía menos buena, y las risas surgían muy de vez en cuando, especialmente en la mesa de Slytherin, donde parecía no importar en absoluto la situación de la pequeña O'Neal. En la mesa de los profesores había dos asientos desocupados: el de Serena y... ¿el de Snape?. Harry vio que no era el único sorprendido por la ausencia del profesor de pociones: Cresus Rich también parecía bastante intrigado.

Así que, una vez acabado el banquete, Harry cogió su capa invisible y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Debajo del castillo la humedad y el frío eran bastante difíciles de soportar y Harry lamentó no haberse puesto un jersey.

Mientras titiritaba por los pasillos oyó un ruido. Al parecer había alguien trabajando en una de las mazmorras.

*                      *                      *

Severus Snape llevaba ya casi tres días investigando, casi sin comer ni dormir. Tenía una muestra de sangre de Amy encima de la mesa e iba probando todo tipo de pociones curativas... sin ningún éxito. Era un experto en venenos, pero sus conocimientos en la lucha contra enfermedades infecciosas eran muy limitados. Había utilizado todo tipo de ingredientes con poderes curativos, pero incluso las lágrimas de Fawkes se habían mostrado inútiles.

La poción que hervía frente a él hizo un pequeño estallido y levantó un pequeño hongo de humo de color naranja, señal inequívoca de que estaba lista. Rápidamente, metió una cucharada de la misma en una pequeña probeta de cristal y salió de la habitación mientras se cerraba de nuevo su capa invisible. Abrió la puerta, y chocó contra algo... que también era invisible. La pequeña probeta cayó de sus manos y se rompió contra el suelo de piedra.

- Potter. – pronunció la palabra como si representara todos sus problemas.

Oyó cómo el chico trataba de incorporarse y salir corriendo, antes de que le pudiera castigar y quitar puntos a su casa.

- Ah, no... Potter, esta vez no escaparás.... _¡Accio capa invisible!_ – dijo, apuntando con la varita en la dirección de la salida de las mazmorras. 

La capa fue disparada a sus manos, dejando al señor Potter quieto como una estatua en medio del pasillo.

Harry se volvió lentamente hacia el profesor Snape, que se dirigía hacia él a grandes zancadas. Pero en sus ojos no estaba el habitual aire de triunfo que adquiría cada vez que podía quitar puntos a Gryffindor. 

- Sígame. – ordenó, con la voz extrañamente quebrada. Harry le siguió hasta la puerta de la mazmorra.

El profesor señaló una mancha naranja en el suelo, al lado de un tubo de cristal roto. 

- ¿Ve eso?  Eso puede que sea lo que le salve la vida a la señorita O'Neal. Gracias a usted ya no sirve para nada. Tendré que volver a preparar la poción, porque se vuelve inocua a los pocos minutos. Dos horas de trabajo perdidas en un momento debido a su intromisión. Se le quitaran cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor. Mañana por la tarde se pasará por mi despacho para que le asigne un castigo. Y ahora, vuelva de inmediato a su habitación. No, señor Potter... de momento la capa me la quedo yo. Tengo que hablar con el director acerca de ella. 

Harry se marchó, aliviado. Afortunadamente, a Snape no se le había ocurrido el castigo más directo y fastidioso: quitarle la visita a Hogsmeade del día siguiente.

Snape entró de nuevo en la mazmorra y repitió la poción. A las dos de la madrugada, volvió a meter en un tubo una cucharada del líquido naranja, y salió de la habitación, no sin antes comprobar que no había nadie con un par de patadas.

Se metió en su despacho, y a través de la chimenea apareció en la enfermería.

*                      *                      *

Harry caminaba rápidamente por las callejuelas de Hogsmeade, buscando el número 23 de la calle Caker. Ron y Hermione iban retrasados, discutiendo algo acalorados a pesar del viento frío que venía de frente. Al parecer Ron había visto una foto dedicada de Víctor Krum en uno de los libros de Runas Mágicas de Hermione.

Finalmente encontraron la calle, y se plantaron frente a la puerta. Llamaron al timbre, que sonaba como el ulular de las lechuzas. Una mujer rubia y atractiva les abrió.

- ¡Hola Harry! Cuanto tiempo sin verte... 

Harry se quedo mirándola sorprendido, y algo sonrojado.

- ¿No me reconoces? – preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Arabella! – gritó una voz desde el interior de la casa - ¿Quién es?

- ¡Son los niños, Mundungus! Pasad, chicos, pasad.

A Harry no le sentó muy bien que le definieran como _niño_, ¡al fin y al cabo tenía ya quince años, caray!. A juzgar por la cara de Ron, que aún estaba más rojo que él, y la de Hermione, los tres estaban de acuerdo en ese punto.

Nada más pasar al recibidor, un hombre entró en la habitación. Era de complexión robusta. Su cara era redonda y derrochaba simpatía por todos sus poros. Nada más verlo, a los tres les entraron ganas de reír.

- Así que tu eres Harry, ¿no?. Arabella me ha hablado mucho de ti...

- Yo ... no entiendo ... 

- Ah, claro, claro... Tu sólo la has visto con el cutis demacrado... – dijo el hombre sonriendo traviesamente justo antes de recibir una colleja que le desplazó treinta centímetros hacia delante.

- Soy Arabella Figg, Harry. ¿Te acuerdas de la vieja de los gatos?

Harry la miró sorprendido_. ¿Cómo?_

- Poción envejecedora, Harry. Se qué te aburrías muchísimo en mi casa, revisando las fotos de los gatos... Pero si los Dursley sospecharan por un momento que te lo pasabas bien, eran capaces de enviarte con alguna amiguita alcohólica de Petunia a la menor ocasión... – explicó, mientras atravesaban la casa.

Llegaron a una puerta, y la mujer llamó antes de entrar. Abrió solo un poco, lo justo para que un hechizo se colara por la rendija. Abrió del todo.

- ¡ALTO EL FUEGO! – gritó.

Remus se detuvo, con la varita en alto, subido encima de una silla. Por desgracia Sirius no se había percatado de la tregua y Remus recibió el impacto de un _rictusempra_ que hizo que cayera retorciéndose de risa. 

 Sirius también se echó a reír, y contagió a Ron y a Harry. Incluso Mundungus Fletcher estaba desternillándose escandalosamente en algún punto de la casa . Y eso que no estaba en la habitación y muy probablemente tampoco sabía que era lo que ocurría.

Hermione y Arabella se miraron y volvieron los ojos al techo en el inconfundible gesto "¡hombres!". Hermione se adelantó y le lanzó la contramaldición a Remus. Cuando todos hubieron recuperado un poco la compostura, Mundungus Fletcher asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Eh, Arabella ¿qué hay para merendar? Me muero de hambre...

Arabella Figg se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró con ojos relampagueantes.

- ¡Tendrás cara! Si por tu culpa hoy no hemos podido desayunar... ¿quién te mandaba apostar nuestra comida en tu partidita nocturna de póquer?

- Mujer, no te pongas así... Vamos a comprar algo... ¿alguien tiene dinero?.

- ¡No podemos comprar nada, caradura! Además todas las tiendas están cerradas...

La situación era algo tensa, con tres de los cuatro miembros de la Orden de Fénix mirando fijamente al cuarto con caras de enfado... y hambre.

- Esto ... – dijo Harry, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Por qué no vamos a las tres escobas? Invito yo.

- ¡Excelente! – exclamó de inmediato Mundungus Fletcher, impidiendo que los demás rechazaran la invitación y empujando a Harry hacia la calle.

Durante el paseo hacia las tres escobas, Hocicos no dejó de gruñirle a Mundungus. Justo antes de entrar, Arabella se volvió hacia él.

- Y no pidas nada demasiado caro, que te conozco...

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y echó a correr por donde había venido.

-  ¿Mundungus?

Tres duendes de aspecto hosco salieron de la taberna, blandiendo los puños y echaron a correr tras él, gritando algo ininteligible.

*                      *                      *

Cuando entraron en las Tres Escobas, el local estaba inusitadamente silencioso. Nadie parecía atreverse a hablar en voz alta, y un grupo de parroquianos estaba sentado en una mesa frente a la chimenea, mientras Rosmerta les servía café de una inmensa jarra.

Se dirigieron a una mesa vacía en la otra punta del bar, respetando el silencio. Nada más sentarse, Rosmerta acudió a atenderlos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Rosmerta? – preguntó Remus, señalando al grupo de la chimenea.

- La hija de una profesora de Hogwarts está muy enferma. Trabajó algunos veranos aquí como camarera y ... la verdad es que estamos muy preocupados, nos tememos lo peor...

Una cabeza surgió por la chimenea.

- ¡Hagrid! – exclamó una anciana, dejando su labor encima de la mesa - ¿Cómo está?

Hagrid negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- Disculpadme – dijo Rosmerta, y se dirigió a la chimenea.

- ... lo han probado todo y nada funciona ... incluso ha venido todo un equipo de medimagos de San Mungo, y dicen que no hay nada que hacer... la madre está destrozada ... 

Sorbió, y una gruesa lágrima rodó por su barba.

- Os avisaré si hay alguna novedad ...

El fuego volvió a su estado normal y la taberna se quedó en silencio de nuevo, hasta que una figura ataviada con una capa oscura cruzó la puerta.

La figura se bajó la capucha, y Sirius se puso a gruñir de un modo preocupante.

- Calma, Sirius – susurró Harry.

- ¡Profesor Snape! – exclamó Rosmerta.

Fue como si alguien hubiera gritado ¡helados gratis! . Toda la tropa de la chimenea se levantó a la vez y rodeó al profesor, que tenía muy mal aspecto.

Lupin miró a Harry. Harry miró a Ron . Ron miró a Hermione. Hermione miró a Arabella. Y Sirius, que miraba fijamente a Snape, dejó de gruñir de la sorpresa.

Toda aquella gente estaba ¡consolando! al profesor más odiado de Hogwarts. 

- Ya no se qué hacer – declaró el profesor, apoyando los codos sobre la barra y la cabeza sobre las manos. – Lo he intentado todo. Y nada surte efecto.

- ¿Has hablado con los centauros del bosque prohibido? – preguntó la anciana que había saludado a Hagrid. – Si hay alguien que sepa de curación, son ellos...

Snape la miró fijamente un segundo, como procesando esa información, y salió disparado de la taberna. 

**        **        **        **        **        **        **

Este... ¡no! ¡no! ¡ay! * el club de fans de Amy patea a la autora que se ha hecho una bola en el suelo* . Pero, ¿os ha parecido emocionante, o mejor dejo el melodrama a otros?, y ¿me cargo a Amy? (Jua jua jua jua jua)

**Ucchan: **veamos: Snape le expuso a Serena las misma razones que el espejo le había gritado a él, sin mencionar, claro está, que encima se estaba enamorando de ella. Y lo de la foto... tienes razón, es una pena que no pudiera colar a Colin (cacofonía al cuadrado) en la habitación...

**Wilbur: **Espero que te hayas recuperado de tu depre... porque si no, me vas a matar... Por cierto, todavía no he recibido el jamón.

**Angelina: **Me alegra que te gustara la leyenda... si, me la inventé yo... a las tres de la madrugada la imaginación se dispara.

**Spacey: **No- no me mates- por favor * Favila retrocede protegiéndose detrás de su novio * 

**Hermione12: **Ron/Hermione forever, ¿eh?. Tranqui, estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Pero, y Víctor Krum? ¿Qué opina al respecto?

**Jade: **jo... que pesimista... a mí me recuerda a un personaje de una película, Mr Chips. Y si Mr Chips se casó, ¿por qué no Snape?

**Esmeralda: **Mil gracias, no sabes lo que me alegra que te haga reír. Cuando habla con mis amigos ni uno solo se ríe de mis chistes...

**Nimph: **Otra que me va a matar... a ver cuando continúas Blanco y Negro, que ya tengo ganas de ver que pasa... * sutil estrategia para desviar la atención *

**Asosa76: **No sé que decir... ¡gracias!

**Moon dragon: **Ya me gustaría escribir más a menudo... pero de momento me es imposible. Tal vez cuando me den las vacaciones en el trabajo...

**Hermione es una genia: **Este... espero que Mulder no se entere de quién fue... ¿no me denunciaras al FBI, verdad?

**Sailorangi: **¡Hola! Tú debes ser saiorangi, la que me envió un review algo incomprensible en el quinto capítulo, a saber "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡". Me vas a matar dos veces... una por lo de Amy y la otra por quedarte sin respuesta... Ten piedad.


	8. Cadena de favores

"Bien valía la pena recibir una herida, muchas heridas para

descubrir la profunda lealtad y el cariño que se ocultaban

 tras esa fría máscara. Sus ojos claros y duros se nublaron

 por un instante, y en sus firmes labios podía percibirse un

 ligero temblor. Por primera y única vez pude comprobar

 que tras aquel gran cerebro se ocultaba un gran corazón.

Todos mis años de humilde y esforzado servicio 

culminaron en aquel instante revelador."

_El archivo de Sherlock Holmes "Los tres Garrideb"_, A.C. Doyle

  
Cadena de favores 

El bosque prohibido no era un lugar agradable por el que pasear, ni siquiera a pleno día. Nada más internarse en el mismo, Severus notó cómo la penumbra y la fría humedad no sólo lo envolvían, sino que lo atravesaban hasta llegar a sus huesos e incluso a su alma.

Lo de Amy lo había desgarrado por dentro, casi tanto como la muerte de Lily.  Lo único que le mantenía en pie, tras largos días encerrado en las mazmorras, casi sin dormir y prácticamente sin comer, era el sentimiento de haber sido en parte responsable de todo aquello.

No es que él hubiera participado en la creación del mal que ahora consumía a la pequeña. Incluso como mortífago se había sentido asqueado cuando Lord Voldemort expresó sus intenciones al respecto.

Él era un mortífago poderoso, y como tal, sus misiones eran de otro tipo. Había matado a aurores, pero siempre en duelos en toda regla, de frente y con sus contendientes perfectamente preparados para la lucha. Limpiamente.

Los asesinatos y torturas de muggles y de magos indefensos se dejaban para los recién iniciados, o para aquellos mortífagos que habían demostrado que no daban para más, como Crabble o Goyle, o para los cobardes como Lucius Malfoy. O los psicópatas como Lestrange.

Durante algún tiempo creyó que él estaba al margen de todo aquello, que esa cobardía y crueldad no le salpicaban la túnica de sangre de indefensos. Hasta que ocurrió lo de los Bones.

Los Lestrange habían asesinado al matrimonio, y le avisaron para que acudiera a la casa y les ayudara a encontrar a un testigo, oculto en algún lugar de la misma, que podía descubrirlos.

Aún tenía pesadillas con imágenes de lo que se encontró al llegar. Los Bones, un matrimonio mayor, habían sido torturados brutalmente. Los Lestrange los habían hecho enloquecer de dolor antes de lanzar la maldición asesina, y sus cadáveres estaban tendidos boca arriba en el suelo, con los rostros desfigurados en una mueca de sufrimiento.

Con un gran esfuerzo para disimular el horror que sentía, encontró al testigo, oculto tras una pared falsa. Resultó ser un bebé, de pocos meses, inconsciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor e incapaz de denunciar a nadie por el mero hecho de no poder hablar.

Nada más verlos la criatura echó a llorar y aquellos indeseables querían matarla. Trató de convencerlos de que no lo hicieran, de que ese bebé no podía ponerlos en peligro, pero tuvo que terminar la discusión desarmándolos y atándolos para poder enviar una lechuza a Albus Dumbledore indicando el escondite de la pequeña superviviente. Evidentemente, el siguiente paso fue borrarles la memoria y hacerles creer que el testigo en cuestión había huido de la casa.

El ruido de cascos golpeando el suelo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había ido caminando sin rumbo por el bosque, buscando alguna señal de centauros, y resultó que era un centauro el que lo había encontrado a él. Estaba pocos metros delante suyo y lo miraba con desconfianza.

- Estoy buscando a Firenze. – dijo Snape, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no empezara a hablarle de astronomía. 

- Ya lo has encontrado. ¿Por qué motivo deseas verme?

- Necesito tu ayuda. Para curar a una niña.

*                      *                      *

El centauro le guió por el bosque, hacia donde la vegetación era más densa y las copas de los árboles más tupidas. Snape iba explicándole los síntomas de la enfermedad y todos los remedios que había probado sin resultado. El centauro lo escuchaba, asintiendo en silencio.

Se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía un montículo de rocas cubiertas de musgo. El centauro golpeó varias veces el suelo con una pata, y una roca se desplazó hacia un lado, dejando ver un túnel de paredes iluminadas.

Una vez en el interior, Snape observó que la luz de las paredes era debida a los miles de luciérnagas que se encontraban sobre las mismas, desplazándose continuamente de un lado a otro y dando la sensación de que las paredes estuvieran vivas. Al final del túnel había una cámara, esta vez iluminada por antorchas. En el centro de la misma había una especie de piscina natural, un hoyo en el suelo de piedra  que recogía el agua que goteaba del techo. 

El centauro se dirigió al otro extremo de la gruta y cogió algo del suelo. Cuando Snape vio lo que era, no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco. Al fin y al cabo, era una fina y larga varilla de madera, sin más. El centauro hizo caso omiso de la mirada extrañada del mago, y acercó la varilla a una de las antorchas hasta que se prendió.

Con ella encendió una vela verde que Snape no había visto, encima de una roca.

- No te acerques.– ordenó el centauro. - Dijiste que tenías una muestra de la sangre de la niña...

Snape le entregó la pequeña probeta. El centauro la destapó, dejó caer una gota sobre la llama de la vela y se echó hacia atrás. Esta, en lugar de apagarse, creció hasta convertirse en una esfera del diámetro de un brazo. En su interior podían verse figuras geométricas flotando de un lado para otro.

- Gripe – dijo Firenze – Una variante bastante peligrosa, provocó muchas muertes entre los humanos a principios de este siglo. Los magos son inmunes a esta cepa en concreto. Pero en este caso se ha modificado con Magia Oscura. Incluso aunque la víctima posea magia, la enfermedad puede afectarle si tiene ascendientes directos muggles. Esto es, los padres.

- El padre de la niña era muggle. – confirmó Snape.

- Veamos... Es posible neutralizar esa magia negra, pero para ello necesito conocer todo sobre la misma. Si al menos pudiera estudiar una invocación de la marca tenebrosa... pero sólo los mortífagos pueden hacerla ... y me temo que serían un poco reacios a colaborar. 

Ante la sorpresa del centauro, el mago se echó a reír. Por primera vez en muchos años, Severus Snape se alegraba de haber sido un mortífago.

*                      *                      *

En la enfermería todo era silencio. La señora Pomfrey había desistido en sus intentos de convencer a Serena de que descansara y comiera algo. La joven estaba de pie junto a la cama, con la frente apoyada sobre la burbuja de aislamiento y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño cada vez que la pequeña se estremecía. 

De repente, se abrió la puerta y alguien entró como una tromba en la habitación.

- ¡Un vaso de agua, rápido!. – dijo Snape, que tenía un aspecto horroroso, con ojeras, barba de cuatro días y el pelo más sucio – si cabía – de lo habitual. 

El profesor entró en la burbuja y, pasando con delicadeza el brazo por detrás de los hombros de la niña, la sentó sobre la cama. Estudió un momento la calavera dibujada sobre su frente, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y le entregó a la señora Pomfrey una pequeña bolsita de piel.

- Disuelva el contenido en el vaso.

La enfermera obedeció, y al remover con la cuchara, el liquido transparente se volvió azul. 

Snape cogió el vaso y lo acercó a los labios de la pequeña. Con mucho cuidado para no derramar nada, lo fue inclinando hasta que Amy se lo bebió todo.

Volvió a mirar la marca de la frente de la niña. No pasaba nada. 

No se atrevía a mirar la cara de la madre, que un momento antes estaba iluminada por la esperanza.

- ... my! – el silencio se rompió y Serena cayó de rodillas frente a la cama con expresión sorprendida. La burbuja de aislamiento se había esfumado. Snape miró de nuevo la frente de la niña. La marca había desaparecido. 

- Está ... está ... fuera de peligro. – murmuró el hombre, mientras hacía un indecible esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar allí mismo de la alegría.

Nick Casi Decapitado y la Dama Blanca entraron volando en la habitación atravesando una de las paredes. Como fantasmas, eran capaces de percibir cuando la muerte se acercaba ... o se alejaba.

- ¡Enhorabuena, Serena! – exclamó Nick, deteniéndose sobre la cama. De la emoción, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se le había descolocado la cabeza. - ¡Por un pelo!

Amy abrió los ojos. Eso no era su casa. Los abrió más. Había algo flotando encima suyo.

– En ocasiones... veo muertos.

- ¡Cariño! ¡Estás despierta! – Serena abrazó a la niña y empezó a sollozar, con la cara hundida en sus cabellos.

*                      *                      *

Al despertar Amy, Severus consideró que su presencia allí era innecesaria. Salió de la enfermería sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire puro y calmarse antes de volver a las mazmorras.

No había dado ni tres pasos por el pasillo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de nuevo.

- ¡Severus!

Snape se volvió. Serena avanzó rápidamente hacia él, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – le susurró al oído.

Durante unos instantes quedó paralizado por la impresión. Nunca antes había sido abrazado. El pelo corto y rizado de Serena le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas, y el cálido aliento de la joven sobre su nuca le hizo estremecerse. Se sentía muy extraño, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. 

- No hay de qué. – respondió, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Ella se apartó, mirando al suelo y algo sonrojada. 

- Mi ... mi hija dice que quiere hablar con usted un momento...

- ¿Sí o no, señor profesor Snape? – exclamó una vocecita aguda.

Serena se giró. Amy estaba en la puerta, con su pijamita y descalza. De alguna manera había conseguido escabullirse de la señora Pomfrey.

- ¡Amy! ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo fuera de la cama?

- ¿Sí o no? ¡Todavía no ha contestado a mi pregunta! – repitió la niña mientras su madre la cogía en brazos y la metía de nuevo en la enfermería.

Él nada dijo... pero no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza sin darse cuenta. Afortunadamente no vio la expresión de triunfo que se dibujó en el rostro de Amy.

*                      *                      *

Harry bajó a las mazmorras en dirección al despacho de Snape. Se lo había pasado tan bien en Hogsmeade que ya no le preocupaba el castigo que pudiera imponerle.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. El dolor era muy intenso... Voldemort debía estar o muy cerca o muy enfadado.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Snape salió agarrándose el antebrazo izquierdo, y volvió a tropezar con él.

- ¡POTTER! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ? – gritó Snape. Al menos parecía haber recuperado su mal humor habitual.

- Yo ... usted me dijo que viniera a su despacho para el castigo...

- ¿Castigo? ¿Qué castigo? – la verdad es que Harry nunca había visto a Snape tan feo ni tan confundido. No parecía tener muy claro ni a dónde iba.

- Por ... por lo de ayer.

Snape trató de recordar qué era "lo de ayer", pero desistió.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar un castigo adecuado, Potter – sonrió de un modo que a Harry le pareció realmente preocupante. – Vuelve mañana.

Y dando media vuelta, se alejó por el pasillo.

Harry se quedó un poco alucinado, pero el dolor de la cicatriz le hizo volver en sí. Tenía que avisar a Dumbledore. Ese dolor nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

 Volvió al primer piso y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Como siempre, no sabía la contraseña. Llevaba diez minutos diciendo tonterías a la gárgola de la puerta cuando Nick pasó por allí. 

- ¿Buscas al director? – preguntó el fantasma. – Ahora mismo no está en su despacho, está en la enfermería. La hija de la profesora Greenwood se ha recuperado. 

El dolor era cada vez más fuerte, empezaba a ser insoportable.

Para cuando llegó a la enfermería sentía como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos.

- ... mi cabeza ... me duele mucho la cicatriz ... 

Dumbledore le acompañó hasta una camilla, y la señora Pomfrey se acercó para ver lo que podía hacer.

- ¿No sabes a qué pueda ser debido? ¿No has visto nada? ¿No has oído nada?

Harry negó con la cabeza. 

- Tenía que ir al despacho de Sna ... del profesor Snape para cumplir un castigo... Me empezó a doler cuando bajaba las escaleras de las mazmorras, hará una media hora. Luego Snape resultó que se tenía que ir a no sé donde y me dijo que volviera mañana, y yo fui a el despacho de usted pero no sabia la contraseña. Luego apareció Nick y me dijo que usted estaba aquí. Y justo cuando he llegado me ha empezado a doler mucho más. Incluso me parece oír gritos...

Dumbledore palideció. 

- ¿El profesor Snape se ha ido?

- Sí... Se fue apretándose la marca tenebrosa como si le doliera.

- Dios mío ...

Serena miró a Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo han descubierto. No debió ir, a estas alturas Voldemort ya debe saber que Amy está bien, y que él fue quien encontró el remedio...

*                     *                      *

_- ¡Crucio!_

Snape gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor era insoportable, casi deseaba morir para dejar de sentirlo... Pero eso era lo peor de ese hechizo, que no podía matarle. Sólo volverle loco.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk. – Lord Voldemort chasqueó su lengua bífida mientras bajaba la varita. Los gritos cesaron. En ese viejo cementerio sólo se oía el maullar de los gatos. Parecía haber muchos. – Ah, Severus... Me temo que dejaste de pensar con la cabeza hace ya algún tiempo. ¿De verdad creíste que podrías engañarme?. Mira que eres tonto ... Ya sospeché de tu traición mucho tiempo atrás, ¿recuerdas?. Resultó que yo estaba debajo del turbante de Quirrel. Luego, los informes del joven Crouch resultaron de lo más alarmantes... Y ahora esto. Decido acabar de una vez por todas con los sangres sucias, y vas y me fastidias los planes._ ¡Crucio!_

Voldemort iba levantando la varita lentamente, hablando sin importarle los gritos del hombre que se retorcía en el suelo en medio del círculo de mortífagos. 

- Ah, Severus, qué estúpido, qué estúpido has sido. Has salvado a la niña a cambio de tu propia vida. Porque, ¿sabes? sólo conociendo mi magia oscura podía curarse a la niña. Y tú... eres el único mortífago de Hogwarts... – bajó de nuevo la varita. Los gritos cesaron y se volvió a oír el maullido de los gatos, cada vez más fuerte.– Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que te mate, traidor...

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews: **wilbur, Esmeralda **(gracias por proteger mi vida)**, Spacey** ( y **El atontado anteriormente conocido como Spacey**) **, Princess_Leia_Skywalker, Hermione12, Ucchan, Sailorangi, Nimph, Jade **y** cali-chan.**

¡Felices fiestas a todos, que lo paséis muy bien y que os traigan muchos y buenos regalos!

¡Hasta el año que viene!


	9. Me pareció haber visto un lindo gatito.....

Me pareció haber visto un lindo gatito 

- ¡Meeeeeeaaaaaurgh!

Snape vislumbró cómo una pequeña mancha blanca aterrizaba justo delante suyo y, tan rápido como si rebotara, se lanzaba a la máscara de un mortífago de la primera fila.

- ¡Aaargh! – gritó la víctima. Por la voz debía tratarse de Crabble o de Goyle, Snape no estaba seguro. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. El mortífago daba vuelta a ciegas mientras trataba de arrancarse de la cara lo que parecía una especie de gato blanco muy peludo.

Todos los demás mortífagos miraban desconcertados sin acabar de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Entonces se inició una ofensiva en toda regla. Empezaron llover gatos de todos los colores, saltaban desde las copas de los árboles y desde encima de las lápidas, o sencillamente trepaban por las capas de los presentes. Los mortífagos se reagruparon en el centro del círculo, interponiéndose entre Voldemort y el traidor.

La cortina de gatos le venía a Snape como caída del cielo. Se arrastro por el suelo hasta salir del círculo. Una vez fuera, decidió que lo mejor era continuar a gatas hasta llegar al pequeño bosquecillo que bordeaba el cementerio. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando algo se alzó ante él. 

_Nagini._

Snape se quedó como hipnotizado, mirando los colmillos de la serpiente. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Nagini atacó. Lo siguiente que vio el mago fue una mancha negra cruzar por delante de sus ojos.

Un pequeño gato negro, con marcas blancas en el hocico, había mordido a la serpiente en el cuello en el momento en que atacaba, desviándola de su presa. Desgraciadamente, Nagini era demasiado grande para el gato, y el animal se las veía y se las deseaba para escapar de los mordiscos, saltando de un lado para otro y tratando de arañarle los ojos. _¿Los ojos?¿Cómo podía saber un simple gato que Nagini era una cría de basilisco?_

- Vaya, vaya... – Snape oyó una voz susurrante a su espalda. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo para sacar su varita, pero no fue lo bastante rápido - _¡Desmaius!_

Cuando despertó, Voldemort tenía al gatito agarrado por el cuello, aunque por lo visto el animal no se había dejado atrapar sin lucha. El señor Tenebroso tenía la cara y las manos cubiertas de arañazos.

- Así que tú eres el comandante en jefe de esta pequeña rebelión, ¿no es cierto?- susurró Voldemort, apuntando con su varita al animal, que se retorcía inútilmente tratando de escapar - ¡Muéstrate!

El gato se convirtió lentamente en una mujer vestida de muggle, con una larga gabardina. Tenía el rostro congestionado por la falta de aire, dos cicatrices en el rostro, y sus botas colgaban a diez centímetros del suelo. Clavó sus ojos azul profundo en los ojos rojos de Voldemort.

- ¡Señora Greenwood! – exclamó Voldemort - ¡Qué placer tan inesperado! ¿Ha venido personalmente a entregarme la espada?

- Ni ... lo ... sueñes ... desgraciado ...

- Oh, no importa... la cogeré yo mismo. _¡Accio!_

La varita de Serena salió de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina y cayó a los pies de Voldemort.

- ¿No ha traído la espada? – rugió – ¿Acaso creía que una bruja mediocre como usted podría vencer al señor tenebroso con una simple varita, o convertida en gato?

La joven sonrió y agarró con las manos el brazo de Voldemort.

- Usted ... es ... un ... hombre...

Voldemort se echó a reír.

- Y qué pretende, ¿seducirme?

Ella sonrió aún más.

- Esto... por Amy...

- ¡Ugh! – fue el único sonido que pudo emitir Voldemort cuando notó la puntera de las enormes botas de Serena impactar en su entrepierna. Le soltó el cuello en el acto, y ella cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó Snape, y la varita de Voldemort salió volando hacia el bosque. Serena recogió la suya del suelo y se dirigió hacia Snape, que se había puesto de pie a duras penas. 

- Efectivo ... – murmuró Snape, mientras ella pasaba el brazo bajo su hombro izquierdo, y empezaban a correr hacia la carretera. – No muy limpio, pero efectivo...

Llegaron a la carretera. Al otro lado de la calzada, estaba el pequeño R5 de Serena. Saltaron la verja del cementerio y fueron hacia él.

En pocos segundos, Serena estaba en el asiento del conductor abrochándose el cinturón, mientras Snape forcejeaba con la puerta del copiloto, incapaz de abrirla. 

Con un suspiro, la joven se desabrochó el cinturón y, rodeando el coche por delante, le abrió la puerta al profesor, esperó a que no hubiera manos ni pies en peligro, y la cerró.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo extraño: ya no se oían gatos. 

Lanzó una mirada hacia el cementerio, justo para ver una ráfaga de maldiciones surgiendo de la bruma.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, se lanzó sobre el capó del coche, rodando hasta el otro lado, se sentó en el asiento y metió la llave en el contacto.

Nada más girarla, el motor rugió y empezó a oírse música en el interior del coche. Un hombre con voz de ogro empezó a contar.

_Eins._

- ¡No sé como funciona esto! – exclamó Snape, con el cinturón de seguridad en la mano.

_Zwei._

- ¡Pues agárrese bien a donde pueda!

_Drei._

Serena marcó cuatro cifras en una pequeña pantallita, y apretó un botón.

_Vier._

No pasó nada.

_Fünf._

- ¡Maldito ...

_Sechs._

- ... Mundungus ... 

_Sieben._

- ... Fletcher!

_Acht._

Snape se sintió como si de repente una mano invisible le aplastara contra el asiento, mientras el motor volvía a rugir con ferocidad. 

_Neun. _

De repente se encontró pegado al parabrisas. Algo había detenido el coche.

- Voldemort ... – dijo Serena, mirando por el retrovisor.

_Aus!_

Se volvió hacia Snape, y mientras con una mano lo empujaba de nuevo contra el asiento, con la otra abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y lo apretó al máximo. El coche empezó a temblar con el sonido de las guitarras eléctricas de la canción.

- Sujétese bien. Creo que sé lo que viene a continuación.

Acto seguido, ella estiró con todas sus fuerzas su propio cinturón y apoyó las manos contra el techo.

_Alle warten auf das licht_

Fue como si el estómago se les hubiera caído. El coche salió disparado hacia arriba hasta quedar suspendido a una altura de veinte metros.

_fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht_

Empezó a dar vueltas como una centrifugadora. Los ocupantes eran empujados contra las puertas.

_Die sonne scheint mir aus den augen_

- Creo que voy a vomitar ... – murmuró Snape.

_Sie wird heute nacht nicht untergehen_

- ¡Abra la ventanilla! La manecilla de la ... aaaaj... Dios...

_und die welt zahlt laut bis zehn!_

- …¿qué demonios ha comido?

*                      *                      *

- ¡Mirad...! – exclamó Alex, el rubio greñudo de _Magia Muggle_, señalando una mancha alargada en cielo - ¡Hay que ver a dónde llega la tecnología muggle! ¡Un anuncio de una fiesta de cócteles!

- No es una coctelera -  comentó Alan, que volaba a su lado – Parece un coche...

- Si... un coche blanco – confirmó Ian - ¡UN R5 BLANCO!

Remus Lupin se acercó a los tres en cabeza y miró al suelo.

- Justo debajo ... es Voldemort...

- ¡ABRAAN FUEGO! – gritó Jamal.

Lupin se les cruzó por delante para detenerlos.

- ¡NO! ¡ESPERAD! ¡EL COCHE CAERÁ...!

- Tranqui, chaval – repuso Alex, a pesar de que Remus debía tener unos diez años más que él. – Ese coche tiene ... prestaciones añadidas ... ¿eh, Mundungus? Lo que no entiendo es por qué no utilizan el traslador ...

La cara de Mundungus Fletcher adquirió tal tono blanquecino que su perfil podía confundirse perfectamente con la luna en cuarto creciente que brillaba en el cielo despejado.

- Tío... – dijo Alex, mirándolo con cara de pésame - ... si Serena sale de ésta, te va a matar...

- ¡Cortad el rollo! – gritó Ian - ¡ FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN CUANDO EL BLANCO ESTÉ A TIRO!

Los cinco miembros de _Magia Muggle_ se lanzaron en picado hacia la oscura figura de Voldemort.

- ¡CERVEZA GRATIS UN AÑO ENTERO A QUIEN HAGA BAILAR A HUELOAMUERTO!

- Están locos, estos colgados – susurró Mundungus Fletcher, mientras descendía a toda velocidad al lado de Lupin y de Arabella.

*                      *                      *

_Eins! Hier kommt die sonne_ – tronaban los altavoces.

- No se queje… -comentó Serena, con las manos apoyadas con fuerza en el techo y los pies contra el salpicadero. El coche había cambiado el eje de rotación, ahora veían el suelo y el cielo, el suelo y el cielo  – ... hay ...

_Zwei! Hier kommt die sonne_

- … hay _muggles_ que pagan por algo parecido a esto …

_Drei! Sie ist der hellste stern von allen_

- ¡Ahí llega la caballería! – exclamó Serena, al ver un pequeño haz de rayos caer sobre Voldemort y los mortífagos que le acompañaban.

_Vier! hier kommt die sonne_

El coche empezó a caer en picado mientras un inmenso abanico de luces surgía del suelo como un antiaéreo.

*                      *                      *

_Magia Muggle_ ascendía de nuevo, esquivando las maldiciones que se elevaban a su lado como buenamente podían. Cuando al fin estuvieron a salvo, se detuvieron a esperar a la Orden del Fénix, que se estaba entreteniendo algo más en su bombardeo.

- Espero que no hagan falta muchas más pasadas como ésa – dijo Derek, ajustándose sus ahora ahumadas gafas – Eso parece un congreso de mortífagos.

- Creo que voy a tener que tatuarme unas cejas – comentó Alan, mientras se quitaba con los dedos la pelusa carbonizada que había sobre sus ojos.

- ¡Los ha soltado! – la voz de Remus Lupin se oyó diez metros más abajo, mientras subía erráticamente en compañía de Arabella Figg, que sujetaba el mango de la escoba con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de frenar la hemorragia de un feo corte en el hombro derecho, y Mundungus Fletcher, que tenía la cara totalmente ensangrentada y miraba a la mujer con preocupación.

Los cinco apartaron la vista del maltrecho grupo y la dirigieron al coche, que tras una caída de cinco o seis metros recuperó la estabilidad y salió volando hacia el norte.

- ¡A qué esperáis! – les increpó Lupin, preocupado por el estado de sus compañeros - ¡Retirada!

No le hizo falta repetirlo dos veces.

- ¡Misión cumplida!– gritó Derek, mientras se inclinaba sobre el palo de su escoba  y salía disparado - ¡A Hogwarts!

*                      *                      *

- ¡De qué poco nos ha ido! – exclamó Serena, mientras bloqueaba el volante y quitaba los pies del salpicadero. Apagó el radiocasete del coche.

Snape iba recuperando poco a poco el riego sanguíneo en el rostro, aunque todavía estaba bastante azulado.

Una vez hubo accionado el dispositivo de invisibilidad, la joven se relajó contra el respaldo de su asiento.

Él lanzó un hechizo limpiador a la puerta de su lado, y abrió la ventanilla para que entrara algo de aire fresco.

- Gracias – dijo, mientras clavaba sus ojos en el firmamento estrellado que se extendía ante el parabrisas – Me ha salvado la vida ... otra vez.

- No hay de qué – ella sonrió, mirando también al frente – Estamos a la par. Y aún le debo lo de Amy.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, y Severus Snape se volvió hacia ella con mirada inquisitiva.

- Aún me cuesta creer que usted sea un animago... Hace falta mucho tiempo y conocimientos para convertirse en un animal y no quedarse para siempre en esa forma...

Ella le miró un instante, pensativa.

- La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo lo hago. Sólo sé hacerlo. De hecho, ésa fue la primera muestra de poder mágico en mí.

- ¿Convertirse en gato?

Ella asintió, y entornó los ojos tratando de recordar.

- De niña me encantaban los gatos. Me gustaba todo en ellos: desde su agilidad hasta su forma de lavarse la cara o de cazar en sueños... Los imitaba. 

"Un día, tendría yo unos nueve años,  estaba subida al tejado de mi casa y me caí. Durante la caída hice como los gatos: arqueé la espalda y trate de girar sobre mi misma para caer sobre pies y manos. Y si, aterricé bien... encima de las almohadillas de mis patas"

"Tardé un poco en volver a la forma humana, pero como no sabía que existiera la posibilidad de quedarse de esa guisa por el resto de mis días, no me preocupó... Así que, recordando lo que había sentido en aquella ocasión, acabé pudiendo convertirme cuando me diera la gana."

"No dije nada en casa, quería darle una sorpresa a mi padre. Confiaba en que yo heredaría su magia. El era un Auror... Ernest Greenwood. ¿Lo recuerda?"

Severus Snape asintió. Los encuentros que habían tenido – sobretodo antes de empezar a actuar como espía para Dumbledore – no eran fáciles de olvidar. Una vez tuvo que huir porque el mago le convirtió los labios en una cremallera cerrada. Para alguien con escasos conocimientos del mundo muggle como Snape, el funcionamiento de la misma era prácticamente un misterio indescifrable...

- Cuando descubrí que era usted un mortífago, revisé sus diarios. Hablaba mucho de usted... y no para bien. Cuando se enteró de que se había pasado al otro bando, continuó desconfiando por un tiempo... pero al final pareció tomarle un cierto aprecio. Por eso creí lo que Dumbledore me dijo de que usted había sido "su mejor espía". Le encanta decir eso... está muy orgulloso de usted ...

Snape no dijo nada, pero notó un cierto calor reconfortante en su interior.

- Por desgracia mi padre murió sin saber que yo también era una bruja ... Aunque se hubiera llevado un disgusto tras otro con mis notas en Hogwarts.

La joven se entristeció de repente. Parecía como si sintiera que había decepcionado al recuerdo de su padre.

- Bueno ... – dijo Snape, buscando alguna manera de animarla – ... muy pocos hubieran tenido una oportunidad enfrentándose a Lord Voldemort con magia. Si hemos podido escapar ha sido gracias a sus expeditivos métodos _muggles_. El señor Tenebroso no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques...

Su intento tuvo éxito, y ella soltó una alegre carcajada.

- Ni él, ni nadie... La verdad es que le llevó un buen rato hasta que reaccionó... De todos modos, si nos salvamos fue gracias a la Orden del Fénix y a los del grupo. Claro que no hubiéramos necesitado su ayuda si MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER HUBIERA ARREGLADO EL MALDITO TRASLADOR – bufó, golpeando con furia el salpicadero.

De repente, el cielo estrellado se convirtió en un torbellino de colores.

*                      *                      *

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, preparándose para una nueva incursión nocturna a la biblioteca. 

- Vale – dijo Harry, desenrollando el mapa del merodeador encima de la mesa y tocándolo con su varita – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Los líneas de tinta empezaron a surgir desde las esquinas del papel, formando un plano detallado del colegio. Acto seguido empezaron a aparecer puntitos por aquí y por allá, cada uno de ellos con su letrerito. 

- Parece que el camino está despejado – repuso Ron, marcando el camino a seguir con el dedo – No hay nadie cerca ... de momento.

Harry estudiaba con detenimiento el mapa, buscando a Severus Snape y a Serena Greenwood. No aparecían por ningún lado. En la enfermería solo había dos puntitos, uno ponía "Madame Pomfrey" y el otro "Amanda O'Neal".

Lo cierto es que cuando Albus Dumbledore expuso sus sospechas de que el profesor de pociones había sido atraído a una trampa, la profesora Greenwood, sin mediar palabra, cogió su gabardina y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Dumbledore había sonreído ligeramente con aire resignado, y había abandonado la  habitación murmurando:  "Bueno, tendré que avisar a la Orden del Fénix y tal vez ... sí, qué diablos ... a Magia Muggle. Si entre los ocho consiguen distraer la atención de Voldemort un ratito... "

- ¡Mirad! – exclamó Hermione.

De repente, dos puntitos paralelos habían aparecido por los márgenes del papel, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la pared de la entrada principal. En ese mismo momento, se oyó el bramido de un motor de un coche al acercarse, el chirriar de unos frenos ... pero no se oyó impacto. Los dos puntitos dieron media vuelta en el último segundo y desaparecieron de nuevo del mapa.

- ¡PLASH!

Se asomaron por la ventana. En la orilla del lago había un pequeño coche blanco. El agua llegaba prácticamente a la altura del capó, sobre el que se elevaba una espesa columna de vapor.

Dos figuras oscuras salieron por las ventanas y se colocaron encima del techo. Se oyeron los ladridos de Fang y la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abrió.

*                      *                      *

La enfermería parecía un ambulatorio militar, y la señora Pomfrey iba de un herido a otro. Amy se había despertado con la intrusión, y seguía a la enfermera a todas partes, observando atentamente los movimientos de su varita y tratando de imitarlos.

La puerta se abrió, y nada más cruzar el umbral, la pequeña abandonó el seguimiento y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Y mi mamá! ¿Dónde está mi mamá? Yo quiero ver a mi ma-mááááááá.

Snape, algo desconcertado por el recibimiento, se apresuró en comunicar a la sollozante niña que su mamá estaba bien, tratando de sacar el coche del lago con la ayuda de Hagrid y del calamar gigante.

- Ah. – respondió la niña, calmándose de golpe – Bueno.

Se oyó una risita desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Snape miró a Mundungus Fletcher con su mejor sonrisa "tienes un problema, Harry Potter".

- Vaya, vaya, Fletcher ... ¿aún estás aquí? Yo de ti me iría antes de que ...

El sonido de unas fuertes pisadas le interrumpió. La puerta se abrió con violencia.

- ¡FLETCHER! – Serena cruzó la habitación como un vendaval, y agarró al escurridizo mago por el cuello de la túnica, cuando este último ya había abierto la ventana y estaba a punto de montarse en su escoba. Lo echó contra la pared.

- ¡ME DIJISTE QUE EL TRASLADOR YA NO ME DARÍA NINGÚN PROBLEMA! ¡TE PAGUÉ UN PASTÓN PARA QUE LO ARREGLARAS!

- Esto ... debe ser algún problema con el GPS ... o con el satélite ... 

- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON MILONGAS, MUNDUNGUS! ¡FUNCIONÓ PERFECTAMENTE A LA IDA!

- Bueno, al final todo ha salido bien, ¿no?

Ella lo soltó y empezó a respirar profundamente. O se calmaba o lo estrangulaba allí mismo.

- Otra ... jugada como ésta, Mundungus ... y ... te juro que haré contigo lo mismo que con Voldemort.

Alan miró a Snape intrigado.

- ¿Qué le hizo?

- Le golpeó los genitales.

Alex se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué dijo que hizo?

- Dice que le pegó una patada en los huevos. Fue una patada, ¿no?

Snape asintió.

- Ah – respondió Alex. Se detuvo un momento, como pensando en ello - ¡Ah!

Salió corriendo hacia la joven, que aún temblaba de furia, y la abrazó.

Snape notó la punzada de un sentimiento que casi tenía olvidado. ¿Celos? 

- ¡Ésta es mi chica! ¡Snif! ¡Ya es toda una mujer!¡Snif! ¡Y ha pateado a Hueloamuerto en donde más duele!

El ambiente se relajó en el acto, y todos se echaron a reír.

- Bueno, bueno... – dijo Dumbledore, secándose las lágrimas de la risa – Tenéis que explicármelo todo ...

*                      *                      *

- Ya lo sabéis – susurró Harry, mientras abría la chirriante puerta de la silenciosa biblioteca – Cogemos los libros y nos vamos, pero sobre todo no los abráis.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

- Gritan. – respondió Harry - Y mucho. Así que nos los llevaremos y trataremos de desencantarlos en la sala común. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale. ¡Manos a la obra! – exclamó Ron  - ¿Qué estáis esperando? Vamos, Hermione, cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos...

- No consigo entender por qué diablos voy con vosotros ... – murmuró ella – No hacéis más que meterme en líos...

- Yo te diré por qué – susurró Ron, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros y arrastrándola a hacia la Sección Prohibida – Porque nos adoras ...

Harry echó un último vistazo al vacío corredor – Peeves les había echo un gran favor, desordenando toda la sala de los trofeos – y cerró la puerta.

- Vamos, vamos, tortolitos ... Que no tenemos toda la noche...

Sacó una lista de su bolsillo y los tres se pusieron a recoger los libros. No era fácil, en la Sección Prohibida los libros estaban desordenados, o el sistema de clasificación se les escapaba.

- Parece la biblioteca de la Abadía de _El nombre de la Rosa_ ... – comentó Hermione, mientas daba vueltas y más vueltas buscando "Criaturas demasiado poderosas y cómo contenerlas".

- ¿Perdón? – Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.

- _El nombre de la rosa_, nos lo recomendó Serena en clase de Estudios Muggles. ¿No os acordáis?

- Ah, sí ... – dijo Ron, mirando a Harry y levantando la mano de derecha con los dedos pulgar e índice separados unos seis centímetros. Harry meneó la cabeza con expresión aterrorizada. – Sí, parece interesante ...

El ruido de pasos por el corredor hizo que los tres se callaran en el acto. Oyeron una voz inconfundible.

- Sí, he encontrado un libro con información bastante detallada sobre confinamiento de criaturas mágicas...

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Harry se apresuró a cubrirse junto a Ron y a Hermione con la capa. Ron estaba paralizado del espanto, sosteniendo un pesado libraco.

*                      *                      *

Snape y la profesora Greenwood entraron en la biblioteca y encendieron la lámpara de la mesa de la señora Pince. Serena acercó una silla a la mesa mientras Snape se dirigía a la Sección Prohibida.

Harry contuvo la respiración. Ocupaban todo el espacio entre dos librerías y no podían moverse. Estaban perdidos.

- Ah, no. – el profesor se paró a medio metro de ellos y dio media vuelta. – Le dije que me lo reservara, debe estar en su mesa.

El suspiro de alivio de la nueva generación de Merodeadores fue tan intenso que por poco se oyó.

Snape se sentó en la silla de la bibliotecaria, y sacó un voluminoso libro de uno de los cajones.

- Aquí está ... "Vinculaciones astronómicas en campos de confinamiento" 

- No me extraña que no pudiera encontrarlo – susurró Ron.

- Shh... – sisearon los otros dos.

- Si – murmuró Snape, mientras iba pasando hojas lentamente – Creo que fue el sistema que utilizó "Sierpe", seguramente el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin,  para contener a su criatura ... Consiste en crear una jaula de contención utilizando la energía combinada de la luna y una estrella. La noche que la criatura escapó no había luna, aunque había una estrella que brillaba incluso a la luz del día. Mi teoría es que esa estrella había muerto miles de años atrás, pero la energía de la misma continuaba llegando a la tierra. 

- Una supernova – asintió Serena – Claro, la luz de la explosión final. El tipo de energía cambia cuando la estrella está a punto de convertirse en un agujero negro, por eso falló el campo del contención ... Ni luna ni estrella.

- ¿Supernova? ¿Agujero negro?

- Terminología científica muggle – Serena observaba divertida la expresión de desconcierto de Snape – No se agobie.

- Ah – respondió él, todavía algo confundido – El caso es que ...

Durante una media hora, Snape se explayó en una abstrusa teoría acerca de cómo averiguar si una estrella estaba a punto de morir, moviendo las páginas del libro hacia delante y hacia atrás. Serena empezó a dar cabezadas, y cuando ya no pudo más, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Snape. Este se quedó mudo de la impresión (al igual que tres de sus alumnos). Se volvió lentamente hacia su hombro derecho. Definitivamente, se había dormido. No era de extrañar, al fin y al cabo eran las tres de la madrugada y entre la enfermedad de Amy y su rescate la pobre debía llevar mucho tiempo sin pegar ojo. La expresión de sus rasgos era dulce y relajada, casi angelical.

Snape nunca supo cómo ni por qué (bueno, el por qué si que lo sabía) pero, casi sin saber lo que hacía, cerró los ojos y le besó la frente con un cariño inusitado. 

Harry y Ron se miraron horrorizados y se volvieron hacia Hermione, que estaba enjuagándose una lagrimita.

- ¡Es muy potito! – murmuró, en respuesta a la mirada sorprendida de los chicos.

Él abrió los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido de su propia osadía. La joven no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. De repente, y al parecer aún dormida, ella sonrió y, levantando la cabeza ligeramente, apoyó sus labios sobre los de él.

Severus Snape se quedó totalmente paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella se apartó un poco, volvió a besarlo, y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre su hombro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAA

**                    **                    **                    **

Bueno, regalito de Navidad con retraso, o de Reyes por adelantado, como os guste más. 

¡Enviadme reviews, muchos reviews, porfaporfaporfa! Este capítulo ha sido como un examen de ... yo que sé ... la asignatura que más os horrorice...

Ah, lo olvidaba ... la canción que suena al principio en el coche es de un grupo heavy alemán, que me encanta, _Rammstein_ (su canción más conocida es _Du hast_, sale en la banda sonora de _Matrix_). Esta canción se llama _Die Sonne(El sol)_ y está en su último disco, _Mutter(Madre)._

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior: **Xellas** (hombre, cuánto tiempo), **Jade**, **Esmeralda**, **Cali-chan** (tienes razón, la dama blanca ... es gris), **Hermione12**, **wilbur**, **sailorangi**, **Patty*Potter**, ****ArWen**** , **Selene** y **yo** (quiero decir tú, digo yo, digo ... aaaarggl).

Ale, me voy que tengo una comida ... otra vez.


	10. ¿Y los sueños, sueños son?

¿Y los sueños, sueños son? 

Serena se despertó con un respingo, y al instante los dos profesores estaban en pie con las varitas en la mano.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA ...

Harry y Hermione miraron horrorizados a Ron, que seguía con la vista fija hacia la mesa de la bibliotecaria, y luego, al libro que había caído de sus manos y yacía en el suelo, abierto de par en par. El chillido que emitía era continuo, sin inflexiones, y se metía en la cabeza como si fuera una taladradora.

Harry se agachó y lo cerró. El grito se detuvo en seco.

- Potter ... ¡POTTER! – gritó Snape, con el rostro desencajado, mientras zigzagueaba entre las estanterías. 

En la penumbra de debajo de la capa, Harry llamó la atención de los otros dos y señaló hacia la derecha. Si Snape seguía moviéndose del mismo modo, recorrería cuatro pasillos entre estanterías antes de llegar al suyo. Era la única opción que les quedaba si querían salir de la habitación indemnes. Estaban a punto de salir de la Sección Prohibida cuando una figura oscura se cruzó en el pasillo, cerrándoles el paso.

- Ho-la – dijo la profesora Greenwood, con una mirada que dejaba a las claras que podía verles. El cómo era una incógnita. No parecía enfadada, sino más bien divertida.

Hermione trató de sonreír aparentando inocencia, pero no podían tener aspecto más culpable: los tres llevaban pesados libracos en sus mochilas, libros que teóricamente ninguno de ellos podía leer, y mucho menos llevarse de la biblioteca a las tres de la madrugada.

- Podéis bajar las manos, os juro que no os dispararé – dijo Serena, casi riendo.

Los tres dejaron caer los brazos empezando a comprender.  Harry se volvió lentamente para ver su preciada capa invisible colgando  de un saliente de la estantería en el que debía haberse enganchado. No era de extrañar que la profesora se contuviera la risa, se había encontrado a los tres intrusos caminando en fila india, creyendo sostener una capa invisible situada cinco metros atrás.

Justo al lado de la capa apareció Snape, crispado de furia. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que tenían un as en la manga: estaba seguro de que a Snape no le interesaría que Serena supiera lo que había ocurrido después de quedarse dormida. Miró al profesor, y éste debió leer sus pensamientos, porque con un gran esfuerzo trató de recuperar la compostura.

- Cinco puntos menos por cabeza, y pasad mañana a primera hora ... de la tarde por mi despacho para saber vuestro castigo... – dijo, mientras a Ron y a Hermione se les entreabría la boca de la sorpresa, _¿solamente quince puntos?_ – Dejad los libros en su sitio y volved de inmediato a vuestros dormitorios. ¡YA! – gritó, mientras les abría el paso.

Rápidamente, los tres colocaron los libros allá donde cupieron y salieron de la biblioteca.

*                      *                      *

La puerta se cerró y durante un rato se oyeron los pasos apresurados de los tres jóvenes alejándose por el pasillo , hasta que la biblioteca quedó en silencio.

Y Serena se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Snape la miró, algo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que ... ha sido muy gracioso ... creían que llevaban la capa ...

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, para darle a entender que en ese mismo instante no podía continuar hablando. Se apretaba los brazos contra el estómago y se apoyó contra una pared.

La risa era contagiosa, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, al final él también  lanzó una larga carcajada, frenada en seco por el recuerdo de la mirada de Harry.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella ya no reía. Continuaba apoyada contra la pared y le miraba de una manera extraña. 

- Nunca antes le había oído reír ... – dijo ella - ... y es una lástima. Tiene una risa muy bonita.

Él la miró fijamente levantando una ceja, y ella sonrió.

- Deje de poner cara de vaca mirando al tren. Es verdad. – miró su reloj – Caray, es muy tarde... ¿Hablamos mañana, de acuerdo? Tengo un sueño tremendo ... – se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente y salió sin mirarle. 

*                      *                      *

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada, pero en el gran comedor no se notaba la falta de luz. Había recuperado el bullicio habitual, y los profesores parecían estar de mucho mejor humor. La mayoría de ellos se habían pasado por la enfermería antes de desayunar, y casi todos con regalos para la pequeña convaleciente. 

En un principio la señora Pomfrey se había opuesto, porque la madre descansaba en una cama cercana, rodeada de cortinas, pero como Alex le demostró con una pandereta que no le iban a despertar ni a cañonazos, los dejó pasar. Una escoba de juguete, gentileza de la profesora Hooch, flotaba al lado de la niña. Hagrid había traído un puffskein, Dumbledore había llevado una bolsa enorme de dulces de Hogsmeade ...

Ni el profesor Snape ni la profesora Greenwood fueron a desayunar, aprovechando que era domingo para recuperar las horas de descanso perdidas.

A la hora de comer apareció Snape, pero bajo su acostumbrada expresión de mal humor Harry pudo entrever cierta preocupación. Pronto su atención se desvió del profesor, puesto que Dumbledore anunció el esperado baile de Navidad, que tendría lugar a mediados del mes siguiente.

Por la tarde fueron al despacho. Llamaron a la puerta, y al poco, ésta se abrió. Definitivamente el profesor Snape tenía muy mala cara a pesar de haber dormido toda la mañana.

- Pasad. – ordenó, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. La chimenea de su despacho continuaba apagada, y la humedad y el frío de las mazmorras eran mas evidentes que nunca.

Él se volvió de espaldas a ellos, como si observara una de las extrañas y asquerosas criaturas que flotaban en los tarros de sus estanterías.

Era evidente que el profesor no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la situación.

- No habrá castigo – dijo, volviéndose hacia ellos. Ron sonrió con aire triunfal, mientras Harry y Hermione observaban con atención la cara cansada del profesor. Harry tuvo que reconocer que le daba algo de lástima. Parecía hecho un lío. – Pero les he de _pedir_ – la boca se le torció al pronunciar ese verbo – que por favor no le expliquen a nadie lo que vieron. 

- Pero la profesora Greenwood ... – empezó a decir Ron, hasta que Hermione le detuvo con un apresurado y doloroso pellizco - ¡Auch!

Snape miró a Ron con disgusto.

- ¿Cree que a ella le haría mucha gracia saber que ustedes vieron lo que ocurrió, Weasley?. Saber que tres alumnos la vieron be... eh ... en una situación tan ... tan ... comprometida – empezó a trabarse, era bastante gracioso tratándose de Snape – sólo conseguiría incomodarla. Así que ... _confío_ – otra mueca de desagrado – en su discreción. Pueden irse.

*                      *                      *

Cinco minutos después de que los tres Gryffindor salieran del despacho, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. El profesor Snape, que estaba sumergido en la tediosa corrección de exámenes de primer curso, dijo "pase" sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

- Severus ... 

Casi volcó el tintero de la sorpresa. Era la profesora Greenwood, y no parecía muy contenta.

- Green ... pro ... Serena ... – empezó a farfullar.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Lamen ... ¿perdón?

- Digo que si ocurre algo ... le veo un poco agitado.

- No, nada, nada – se aclaró la garganta – Estos exámenes, que son penosos...

- Creí que después de haber visto los míos ya no se asustaría por nada – dijo ella, sonriendo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Si ..., digo... no..., digo... – cerró los ojos unos instantes y volvió a abrirlos - ¿qué se le ofrece?

Ella se había quedado mirándolo de nuevo con aquella expresión tan extraña, pero al oír la pregunta sacudió la cabeza y puso un manojo de papeles sobre la mesa.

- Si ... se trata de lo que hablamos anoche. Lo de la luna y las estrellas ... , quiero decir, lo de la ... jaula de confinamiento.

- Ah, si, claro... 

- Verá, quedamos en que la jaula se deshace cada vez que coinciden la luna nueva y la muerte de una estrella . Sabemos predecir cuando habrá luna nueva, pero no cuando morirá una estrella. Bueno, para ser exactos, no sabemos cuándo llegará la luz de la explosión final de dicha estrella.

- Ajá.

- Vale. Según textos científicos muggles, es casi imposible establecer el momento exacto, pero si puede saberse qué estrellas están a punto de convertirse en supernovas. El caso es que busqué en Internet...

- Inter ... ¿qué?

- Ya le explico luego... Bueno, el tema es que hay unas cuantas a punto de estallar, pero muy pocas cumplen todos los requisitos:  ángulos respecto a algunos planetas, distancias y demás. El caso es que ninguna de ellas puede verse a simple vista, al menos de momento. Sólo serán visibles cuando llegue la luz de la explosión. Así que será fácil detectarlas: bastará ver una estrella de más en alguna de estas constelaciones – levantó una hoja.

- Si usted lo dice ... ¿y cual es el problema?

- Spellbreaker. Sé que juega un papel importantísimo, pero no tengo ni idea de cuál.

- Pues Voldemort si debía saberlo, porque estaba muy interesado por ella. Menos mal que no se dio cuenta de que la había tenido a sus pies.

- Si... – repuso ella, sacando su varita y observándola con orgullo. - Suerte que se esconde bien. 

*                      *                      *

- Está bien, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Harry, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala común. El resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban entretenidos observando la nueva colección de "Sortilegios Weasley". - ¿Se lo decimos a Serena, o no?

- Claro que sí – dijo Ron.

- Claro que no – dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Se aprovechó de ella!

- ¡No es verdad, fue ella quien le besó!

- ¡Pero él empezó primero!

- ¡Fue un inocente beso en la frente!

- ¿Se puede saber por qué lo defiendes? ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que te dijo cuando el idiota de Malfoy te puso los dientes de castor?

Harry miró a Hermione pensativo.

- En eso tiene razón, Hermione. No entiendo por qué continuaste defendiéndole después de eso.

Hermione miró al suelo un momento.

- Me pidió disculpas. Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Supongo que no podía permitirse castigar a Malfoy, no estaba seguro de que su padre no continuara del lado de Voldemort...

Harry asintió con la cabeza. 

- Y con razón. Lucius Malfoy fue de los primeros en aparecerse en el cementerio el año pasado – dijo, estremeciéndose con los dolorosos recuerdos de aquella noche.

En ese mismo instante, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil entraron corriendo por el hueco del cuadro, chillando y alborotando como locas.

- ¡ES INCREÍBLE! ¡NOS HEMOS ENTERADO DE ALGO ALUCINANTE! ¡SABEMOS QUIÉN VA A SER LA PAREJA DE DRACO MALFOY!

- ¿Y a quién le importa? – dijo Ron, riéndose.

- A ti, mucho ... – dijo Parvati, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa desagradable – Porque es tu hermana.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron a la vez los tres Weasley. Ron se levantó de un salto de su sillón, mientras Fred y George resultaban alcanzados por una de sus "natillas explosivas".

- Nuestra hermana se ha vuelto loca – le dijo Fred a George, con la cara cubierta de natilla.

- Pues se habla de chantaje ... – añadió Lavender, echando leña al fuego.

- ¡AAARGH! 

Harry y Hermione alcanzaron a Ron cuando éste ya había cruzado la sala común en dirección a la salida. Trataron de apartarlo de allí, pero no era fácil.

- ¡SOLTADME AHORA MISMO! ¡VOY A DARLE SU MERECIDO!

- ¡Harry, se ha vuelto loco! – exclamó Hermione, mientras trataba de soltar los dedos de Ron del marco del hueco. - ¡Haz algo!

- Gññññññ – gruñía Ron, apretando los dedos con más fuerza.

- ¡Hermione, apártate! – ordenó Harry - _¡Petríficus totallis!_

Ron se quedó tieso como una tabla de planchar, y cayó de narices contra el suelo.

- ¡Uf! – resopló Hermione, aliviada. – Harry, tal vez deberíamos atarlo antes de que pueda volver a moverse. Al menos hasta que estemos seguros de que ha recuperado la cordura.

*                      *                      *

Con lo de Ginny, a todos se les fue un poco de la cabeza el asunto del profesor Snape. Se pasaban el día vigilando a Ron, que parecía dispuesto a saltarle al cuello a Malfoy en cualquier momento. Acabaron sacando la varita tan rápido como Clint Easwood su revólver.

Los rumores debían ser acertados en lo referente al chantaje, porque Ginny se negó a decirle nada a Ron respecto a su pareja del baile. De todas formas le aseguró a su hermano que no iría con Malfoy si podía evitarlo, y eso lo tranquilizó un poco. 

Las clases transcurrían casi normalmente en Hogwarts, exceptuando por unos pequeños detalles: Snape era bastante más justo con Gryffindor, aunque continuaba favoreciendo a los Slytherin siempre que podía; y la profesora Greenwood se pasaba casi todo el tiempo que no tenía clase a la intemperie, en una especie de entrenamiento deportivo digno de un decatlón. A veces se le veía dando fieros mandobles con una gigantesca espada herrumbrosa a un palo clavado en el suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de Nick casi Decapitado. Éste último estaba encantado con su nuevo trabajo de instructor, y parecía llevar a la profesora por el camino de la amargura, corrigiéndola continuamente.

- Parece sir Ewain – comentó Hermione, mientras observaba junto a Harry y Ron el curioso espectáculo desde las ventanas de una de las torres. Ya hacía rato que había oscurecido.

- ¿Quién?

- Sir Ewain. Un caballero de la tabla redonda.- Hermione se volvió hacia ellos - ¿Os habéis fijado en lo raro que se tratan últimamente Serena y Snape?

Ambos asintieron. La relación entre los profesores era algo tirante, sobre todo por parte de ella.

- Tal vez ella se ha enterado. – repuso Ron.

- Pero, ¿cómo?. – Hermione le dirigió una mirada acusadora - ¿No habrás sido tú, verdad?

Ron retrocedió aterrorizado ante la expresión feroz de la chica.

- No... te juro que yo no he sido ... Ya he tenido suficiente con lo de mi hermana.

- Yo tampoco se lo he dicho... – afirmó Harry, cuando ella se volvió hacia él. – Además, no es tan fácil ... ¿cómo diablos se lo hubiera dicho?

- Muy fácil, Harry... – respondió Ron – "Profesora Greenwood, la noche que usted no pilló en la biblioteca acababa de besar en sueños al Profesor Snape".

- Ya, claro ... – arguyó Harry – Y acto seguido le da un ataque.

- Disculpad ... – dijo una voz. 

Los tres se giraron. Un hombre rubio de pelo largo, que daba clases de baile con Serena surgió de las sombras del pasillo y se dirigió hacia ellos. 

- ... perdonad que os interrumpa, pero me pareció oír las palabras "Greenwood", "besar" y "Snape" en la misma frase ... – se quedó mirándoles un momento como confirmando lo oído ... y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

- SERENIIIIIITA ....

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Bueno - señaló Hermione – ahora podemos estar seguros de que ella lo sabrá. 

- Y también de que se acabó la tregua de Snape con los Gryffindor – añadió Ron.

*                      *                      *

Dos horas más tarde, en cuanto Serena abrió la puerta de su apartamento, Alex se coló como una flecha en el interior.

- Perdóneme pero discúlpeme. Acabo de enterarme de que "lirón" Greenwood, el famoso "lirón" Greenwood que capaz de dormir ocho horas encima de una viga sin caerse.... besó en sueños a Severus Snape.

La profesora cerró rápidamente la puerta.

- No sé de que me hablas – respondió, mintiendo de un modo enternecedor.

- Y yo soy Barbara Streisand. Desembucha, cariñito, que ya sabes que me muero por estas cosas. 

Ella suspiró.

- Siéntate – dijo señalando el sofá. – Voy a ver si Amy ya duerme.

- Oh, nonono... Iré preparando café. Esta va a ser una noche muuuy larga.

Serena volvió los ojos al techo y se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña.

Disculpas por el retraso, pero estas últimas semanas han sido infernales en el trabajo... y no pude recuperar las horas de sueño de Nochevieja hasta el domingo (trabajaba por la mañana día uno, así que... empalmé).

Creía que el anterior capítulo había sido durísimo, pero no fue nada comparado con éste. El besito, bueno, los besitos fueron un regalito de Navidad, pero ... aaarggh ... si llego a saber lo que me iba a costar continuar desde allí, os juro que no se hubieran besado. ¡Qué pesadilla!. Espero que os guste, aunque a mí no me convence... Y por favor, opiniones, críticas, comentarios ... ¡los reviews son el único alimento de quien escribe fanfics!

**Wilbur**: me encantaría cambiarte por Serena pero ... ¡primero voy yo!. Jejeje *Spacey mira a Favila con una venita márcandosele en el cuello* .¡No, espera cariño, era una broma!

Sailorangi: gracias... Me alegro que te gustara el regalito. ¡El lío en que me ha metido!

**Hermione12**: ¡como si no lo supieras! Oye, dile a tu querido Ron que intente ser un poco mas discreto cuando se salte las normas... Por cierto, ya te lo dije en mi review, pero me reafirmo: escribes muy bien, y cada vez mejor. También quiero darte las gracias otra vez por el review y por tu comentario acerca de mi historia ... me emocioné * Favila se seca una lagrimita *. De verdad, muchas gracias.

**Selene**: Bueno, tengo varios amigos profesores... y te juro que no les salen tentáculos cuando besan a sus novias...

**Esmeralda**: las visitas creo que se debieron quedar flipando... Me alegro de que te gustara. Feliz año nuevo a ti también!

**Xellas**: Tuve una pequeña crisis cuando alguien insinuó que Serena era una Mary Sue ... * Favila mira acusadoramente a Wilbur* aunque ese alguien * Favila mira otra vez a Wilbur *afirmó que se refería a "la Mary Sue que todos llevamos dentro". Así que por si las moscas, lo solucione con el viejo sistema de "patada en las pelotas y a salir por piernas".

**Charis S.: **mi querída crítica... a ver si conseguimos que puedas entrar en tu cuenta en fanfiction... aunque ya lo único que se me ocurre es que pruebes con otro navegador... ¡ estoy impaciente por ver tus fanfics!

**Asosa76**:  Muchas, muchas gracias... Has visto "French Kiss"? Pues Snape puso más o menos la misma cara que Kevin Kline cuando Meg Ryan lo besó en sueños (el arte imitando al arte... seria plagio si Serena hubiera estado realmente dormida, ¿no?)

**Hermione es una genia**: ¡Y tú te quejas! El resto han sufrido la enfermedad de Amy, y la vida de Snape pendiente de un hilo...Bueno, vale, no te enfades ... nonono, de veras que no hace falta que llames a Scully!

**Cali-chan**: la idea del chantaje era tentadora ... pero me temo que Snape se lo hubiera dicho a Serena antes que dejar que Harry y Ron le chantajearan. Me alegro que te gustara!

**Tomoyo**: Bueno, aquí en España "potito" suele querer decir bonito (aunque poniendo la boca pequeñita). Desde luego no tiene nada que ver con traseros... También se llama potito a la comida en tarros para bebés.

**Jade**: la relación entre ellos va a ser ... difícil de escribir. Con decirte que me planteé seriamente desmemorizarles a los dos... Y ... ejem ... lo del matrimonio... ¿no vas un poquitín rápido?

**Spacey**: caaaaalma... respira ... inspira ... expira ... ootra vez ... inspira ... expira. Va a ser un poco difícil sorprenderte, pero en fin... investigaremoooosssss...


	11. Spellbreaker

Spellbreaker 

Serena entró en la habitación de Amy. Parecía profundamente dormida, así que la arropó, la besó en la frente y volvió a salir. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, la niña abrió un ojo. Luego el otro. Se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de su cama y se sentó en el suelo, con el oído pegado a la puerta.

Su madre volvió a la sala y se sentó en un sillón junto al fuego. Al poco rato se oyó la voz de Alex.

- Aquí tienes tu café ... ¿tres terrones, no?- preguntó, mientras le tendía la taza.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- Bien, acerté. –se sentó en el sofá. – Empecemos por el principio ... ¿estabas dormida?

Serena lo miró con cara de "¿por qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?"

- ¡Ay, pero qué pillina!. – exclamó Alex, sonriendo complacido - Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos... ¿Cuándo?

- La misma noche del rescate.

- ¿Dónde? ... Ah, no eso ya lo sé ... en la biblioteca, ¿no?.

- Ajá.

- Y la pregunta más importante ... ¿por qué?.

Los labios de Serena se curvaron en una sonrisa al principio traviesa, luego triste.

- No sé que pasó. No lo entiendo. Al principio sí que me estaba quedando dormida. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Un momento más tarde noté sus labios en mi frente.– se sonrojó, mientras Alex emitía un gritito de satisfacción – Y lo olvidé todo, te lo juro, todo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba besándole. – su voz se debilitó un poco.

- Pero... ejem ... ¿a quién estabas besando? ... Ya me entiendes ... ¿en quién pensabas?

- Eso es lo fastidiado de todo el asunto ... en él.

- ¿En él quién?

- ¿En él quién va a ser? ¡En Severus!

- ¿Severus? ¿Y desde cuando os tuteáis?

- Desde que me salvó la vida nada más empezar el curso.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sííííí, ootra vez – Serena se cubrió la cara con las manos – Tuve un pequeño incidente con una escoba ...

Alex se echó a reír entre dientes.

- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses!. Deja de comportarte como un idiota, que esto no tiene gracia. No debí hacerlo.

- Bueno, bueno, hermano... ¿Y qué hubo luego?

- Pues volví a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, para continuar mi "plácido sueñecito"... después de besarlo otra vez.

- ¿Y?

- Y luego casi se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando a uno de los tres alumnos que estaban escondidos entre las estanterías se le cayó un libro de las manos y empezó a gritar.

- Pffff – a Alex le estaba costando mantener la boca cerrada.

- Los encontré marchando en fila india, con los brazos levantados. Creían llevar una capa invisible. Casi podrían haber sostenido pancartas con puntuaciones para el ... los besos. Qué horror. Aunque la verdad es que estaban tan graciosos...

- Esa parte puedes saltártela. ¿Qué pasó después de que se fueran?

- Pues me puse a reír de lo ridículo de la situación, hasta que lo hice reír a él.

- ¿Snape se ... rió?

Ella asintió, y empezó a sonrojarse.

- Nunca lo había oído reír de esa manera. Tan relajada, tan ... auténtica. Era una risa muy bonita ... y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que comentárselo – hundió la cara entre las manos para ocultar su rubor, pero se le veían las orejas, que habían adquirido un vivo tono carmesí. - ¡Qué vergüenza!

Llegado a ese punto, a Alex ya le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa contenida.

- ¿Y ... mff ... él qué respondió a eso?

- Se me quedó mirando como si me hubiera vuelto loca o algo parecido. Así que dije que tenía mucho sueño y me largué.

Alex tuvo que hundir la cara en un cojín del sofá para ahogar el sonido de sus carcajadas. Cuando se hubo calmado, miró de nuevo a Serena, que se había vuelto hacia la chimenea y tenía su clásica cara de preocupación.

- Vamos, pequeña, entiéndelo. Me juego cinco galeones a que nunca nadie le había tratado así. Seguramente estaría demasiado sorprendido para actuar con naturalidad. No te preocupes.

- No me preocupa. De hecho es mejor así.

Alex observó con detenimiento la grave expresión de Serena. Aquello iba más allá de una simple decepción amorosa. Su mente voló hasta el día en que ella fue a verlos a Londres. Venía de analizar el robo de los guantaletes. Aparentaba estar alegre y risueña, así que no le pareció demasiado extraño que aprovechara el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde arreglando asuntos en bancos y despachos de abogados. De hecho estaba demasiado despreocupada cuando registró su testamento estableciéndoles a Alan y a él como tutores de Amy .

- Serena me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Ella ya ni escuchaba, sumergida en sus pensamientos. 

- Nos dijiste que saldrías con vida de ésta. Nos aseguraste que aunque parecía bastante peligroso, podrías con ello.

- Me equivoqué. – ella había apartado la vista de la chimenea y le miraba tranquilamente. 

_Esto es peor de lo que creía,_ pensó Alex. _Tiene asumido que va a morir._

- Necesito pedirte un favor, Alex. – ella sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó – Dáselo a Amy cuando ella esté preparada. Cuidádmela bien, y – sonrió ligeramente – no me la malcriéis. Que os conozco.

- ¡Dáselo tu misma, maldita sea! – casi gritó Alex, lanzando la carta a la otra punta de la sala. Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, señalando con la cabeza a la habitación de Amy.

- Oye, esto no es un suicidio. No me apetece en absoluto eso de que me maten. Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero ... – se estremeció – un solo rasguño debido a la hoja de su espada y ... nada podrá evitarlo. Ni lágrimas de fénix, ni mandrágoras, ni nada. Yo sí tengo magia, al contrario que todos los que me precedieron. Si toca mi sangre, mi propia magia me destruirá.

- ¿Y no puede hacerlo otra persona?

- Spellbreaker sólo me obedece a mí. El interés de Voldemort hacia ella sólo está en destruirla. Aparte de que ya me dirás a quién le haría ilusión cargar con este muerto.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Mira, es muy sencillo: o me deshago de esa ... cosa enseguida que salga de la jaula, o Voldemort tomará el control de ella con los puñeteros guantaletes. Si lo hace, puedes estar seguro de que en veinticuatro horas no va a quedar un solo medio muggle en todo Hogwarts, incluida yo misma. Esa cosa está cerca, lo presiento. O muero destruyéndolo, o me matará sin remedio en cuanto el poder de Voldemort se una al suyo y lo controle. Si tengo que morir de todas formas, mejor que sirva para algo, ¿comprendes?.

Alex asintió apesumbrado. Comprendía.

*                      *                      *

Amy se apartó de la puerta con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Se acostó de nuevo en su cama, y permaneció despierta oyendo el rumor de las voces de los adultos del salón, que recordaban viejos tiempos y reían con anécdotas ya casi olvidadas. Por fin el murmullo se desvaneció, y oyó a su madre despidiéndose de Alex. Al cabo de un rato volvió a abrirse la puerta de su dormitorio y ella cerró los ojos.

Su madre se había sentado en la cama y casi podía notar como la observaba. Luego se tumbó a su lado encima de la colcha. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Amy abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio que su madre se había quedado dormida, y esa vez de verdad. Salió con mucho cuidado de la cama, se puso unas zapatillas y salió de la habitación. En la sala, recogió el sobre que Alex había lanzado. Se habían olvidado de él.

Lo abrió y trató de leerlo, pero no sabía lo suficiente y la letra de su madre era muy difícil para ella. 

*                      *                      *

Snape miró el reloj de su despacho. La una de la madrugada. Ya casi había terminado de corregir los exámenes de séptimo curso, y podría ir a descansar. O eso pensaba él.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Nadie entró. Con un chasquido de impaciencia, Severus Snape fue a abrir.

Se encontró con una niña de cuatro años dando saltitos, tratando de alcanzar el pomo.

- ¡Amy!

La niña se le quedó mirando, haciendo pucheros. Iba vestida sólo con el pijama y unas zapatillas, así que debía estar muerta de frío. La hizo pasar al despacho y encendió el fuego. La sentó en una silla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, mientras se afanaba en buscar los _polvos flu_ para avisar a Serena. Si se despertaba y se encontraba con que la niña había desaparecido, le iba a dar algo.

- Mi mamá se va a morir... 

- ¿Qué?

La niña le tendió un sobre abierto. Él sacó la carta y empezó a leer:

"Querida Amy:

cuando leas esto, hará tiempo que yo me habré ido. Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por no haber estado a tu lado todos estos años.

Mi mayor deseo hubiera sido poder verte crecer, en un mundo tranquilo y feliz. Pero las cosas no son siempre como las deseamos. Sé que a estas alturas debes ser toda una mujer, valiente y muy inteligente – siempre lo has sido, incluso ahora, que sólo tienes cuatro años y me estás destrozando la guitarra eléctrica – y estoy orgullosa de ti.

Se me ocurren muchísimos consejos que darte, pero esta carta sería muy larga, más de lo apropiado. Así que sólo te daré uno: sé buena.

Mamá."

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Snape, procurando aparentar calma mientras la cuartilla temblaba entre sus manos.

- Mamá estuvo hablando con un amigo y yo lo oí todo. Decía que una cosa iba a salir de su jaula. También dijo que un solo rasguño con la espada de esa cosa la mataría porque tiene magia.

En ese instante oyeron a varias personas bajar apresuradamente por la escalera de las mazmorras y echaban a correr por los pasillos. Snape se dirigió a la puerta, que se abrió violentamente.

- ¡Amy! – exclamó Serena - ¿Qué haces aquí?. Me has dado un susto de muerte... – se detuvo desconcertada, mientras entraban Alex y el perro - ¿Y el profesor Snape?

La niña señaló a la puerta por toda respuesta. Serena se volvió lentamente para ver cómo Snape aparecía tras la misma, empujándola con la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda trataba de frenar una hemorragia nasal.

- Lo ... lo siento – murmuró, mientras Alex se giraba rápidamente con una mano en la boca.

Snape se limitó a sacar un pañuelo de su manga y limpiarse la sangre. La miró fijamente.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse con fuerza y el rostro enfadado del profesor volvió a desaparecer tras la misma. 

- ¿Profesor Snape? – un alumno de Slytherin, ataviado con un elegante conjunto de pijama y bata de color negro apareció en el umbral. Draco Malfoy. La mirada del chico pasó de un hombre rubio que se desternillaba de risa de cara a la pared, a una niña de cuatro años que miraba boquiabierta hacia el otro lado de la habitación, a un perro que le observaba mostrándole los colmillos... hasta que se detuvo en la cara de dolor de la profesora Greenwood.

- Hijo, será mejor que te vayas.

- Necesito hablar con él, es muy urgente...

La puerta se movió un poco y apareció el rostro de Snape tras la misma. Su expresión era feroz, y su nariz tenía muy mal aspecto.

Draco decidió que lo mejor era explicarse cuanto antes.

- Pro ... profesor ... un grupo de recién iniciados de séptimo curso han .. han recibido órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Han invocado a dementores y ahora deben haber ido a abrirles las puertas del castillo ... van a por usted, señor ... debe salir de aquí.

Snape pareció calmarse, y la profesora Greenwood y el hombre rubio se quedaron mirando al chico con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Nunca creí que viviría para ver a un Malfoy actuando así – comentó Alex.

Snape se dirigió a su armario y sacó la capa invisible. Se la lanzó a Malfoy, que la cogió al vuelo. 

- Ponte esto y regresa de inmediato a tu dormitorio. Si alguien supiera que has estado aquí ... 

Draco asintió y se puso la capa. Oyeron sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

Snape cogió su varita y salió corriendo de su despacho, hacia las escaleras. 

- Alex, lleva a Amy con Cagney y que un elfo avise de inmediato a Dumbledore. – dijo Serena, mirando fijamente a la puerta. – Rápido.

Alex cogió a la niña en brazos y ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea en dirección a las cocinas.

Ella echó una mano a su espalda y sacó su varita.

- Tenemos trabajo, pequeña.

*                      *                      *

Cuando Snape llegó a la entrada principal, las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía.

Harry Potter estaba ahí, acompañado de sus inseparables amigos, que estaban sentados en el suelo y abrazados. El poderoso patronus de Potter mantenía a raya a los dementores que los rodeaban, pero no iba a durar eternamente. Afortunadamente su aparición había desviado la atención de las criaturas, que se dirigieron hacia él.

Snape empezó a bloquear las puertas para que no pudieran adentrarse más en el castillo, exceptuando la principal. La idea era empujar a los dementores hacia fuera. 

Harry arrastró a sus amigos hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor y en cuanto los hubo hecho subir un par de escalones, bloqueó también esa puerta.

_Qué maldita manía tiene ese chico de hacerse el héroe_, pensó Snape, mientras se concentraba en un recuerdo feliz para generar su propio patronus. No iba a ser fácil, no se le ocurría ninguno. 

Un resplandor iluminó momentáneamente el recibidor, que enseguida volvió a quedar en penumbra. Los dementores se le acercaban cada vez más. Se movió hacia la puerta del comedor. El patronus de Harry volvió a aparecer, embistiendo a dementores aquí y allá. Aunque mantenía bien protegido al muchacho, no le era de gran ayuda a él. 

El frío empezó a invadirle, y con él los malos recuerdos. Las esperanzas de sobrevivir se esfumaron, y dejó caer la varita. Imágenes horribles cruzaban por su mente, mezcladas con gritos ... gritos de dolor, gritos de rabia, gritos de desesperación. 

El dementor que había justo frente a él lo alzó por el cuello mientras se quitaba la capucha. _Mira, al menos ya sé lo que hay debajo ... _

En un último intento de ganar tiempo, el profesor dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante para evitar que el ser le besara. El dementor le agarró por la mandíbula para levantársela de nuevo y ...

Una línea blanca cruzó en diagonal la negra túnica del dementor, de parte a parte del cuerpo.  El ser se deshizo como si fuera de humo, y la mortaja cayó al suelo. Y él hacia delante.

Notó como unos brazos delgados y fibrosos lo sujetaban y lo apoyaban contra la pared con cuidado. Una mano acarició su rostro, y una sombra se interpuso entre él y los dementores. 

Como en sueños, lo único que veía era manchas blancas surcando un mar de oscuridad. Al principio sólo arcos de luz y una especie de ciervo blanco. Más tarde un halcón, y un león y ... finalmente un enorme fénix. En ese momento la oscuridad se desvaneció.

Serena apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentada a su lado. Una espada blanca, traslúcida, yacía sobre su regazo. Spellbreaker.

- Con esto ya queda saldado lo de Amy. – dijo ella, volviendo su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y la ¿rabia?. – Maldita sea, cómo odio a estos bichos. 

La mayoría de los dementores habían huido, excepto aquellos cuyas mortajas rasgadas yacían en el suelo. 

**                    **                    **                    **

Uf! Otro capítulo más... a este paso no voy a saber ni cuantos llevo. Espero que os haya gustado, hay que ver cómo os afecta eso de que salga Draco ... : P. Sois terribles, pero por lo visto la influencia del club de fans de Draco Malfoy ha llegado hasta mí... (¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?) y creo que le voy a dar una oportunidad. Releyendo el cuarto libro, he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez tenga salvación.

**Jade**: Espero que tus predicciones se hayan cumplido, media-Trewalney. Está ganando puntos por aquí...

**Hermione es una genia**: bueno, ya puedes ver que ella sabía lo del beso... desde siempre. Te pilló por sorpresa, ¿eh?. Jejejejeje... Se lo tomó a mal... por otros motivos.

**Wilbur**: La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí. Pero me ha confirmado que no se siente celoso. De hecho, se parece mucho a Sevvy: los dos son igual de gruñones. * Favila llama a las tempestades *

**Tomoyo**: lo cierto es que sí, es increíble las diferencias que puede haber. Pongamos el ejemplo del verbo "coger". En España lo usamos un montón: coger un lápiz, coger el autobús, etc... Me temo que, si no en Perú, al menos hay algún sitio en el que su significado es radicalmente diferente...

Me encantó lo de las "paltas": hay que ver cuántas cosas expresa esa palabra!. Con lo de la capa no sé lo que pasó, le preguntaré a Severus... Y, bueno, lo de Amy... espero que no haga falta que se lo diga ella...

**Charis S**.: No sé que haces, pero tus reviews salen duplicados… Gracias por los dos, digo los cuatro … Me alegro de que mi fic te emocione, es algo que no me creía capaz de conseguir y ya ves... Lo de que escribo tan bien ... no sé, todavía no he conseguido expresar todo lo que quiero con palabras, pero si hay dos cosas que ayudan mucho: leer un montón, y practicar mucho. Se nota en todos los fanfics: a medida que van pasando los capítulos, cada vez son mejores...

**cali-chan**: ¡TÚ! ¡Tú me has hipnotizado! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Estoy empezando a apreciar a Malfoy! ¡AAAAAAAARRRRGH!. Porque nada de lo de Draco estaba previsto...

**Spacey**: Hola gruñoncito... Así que esto es a lo que dedicas cuando deberías estar estudiando, ¿eh?. ¡Venga! ¡A la biblioteca!

**Esmeralda**: ¡Qué guay! ¡De viaje! ¿Por donde andas?. * Favila se rasca la cabeza tratando de recordar la última vez que salió de la isla donde vive *

**Princess Leia Skywalker**: Me alegro que te gustara lo de la biblioteca ... traté de empezar a crear cierta atmósfera romántica entre ellos..."Love is in the air ... na na na nana na na".

**Hermione12**: Bueno, por ahora sólo estáis abrazaditos, pero no te preocupes que le diré a Ron que ya es hora de que te invite al baile...

**Sailorangi**: jejeje... Me temo que lo de las situaciones embarazosas queda para otro día ... me temo que hoy ya le he fastidiado bastante.

**Paula**: ¡muchas gracias!... Ya no quedan demasiados capítulos más, pero espero que te gusten.

**Patty*Potter**: Confio en que la conversación con Alex haya resultado de tu agrado. Hay que ver que peligro es Serenita ...

**Xellas**: Es divertido ver cómo después de lo del beso a nadie se le ocurrió esa posibilidad ... ¡qué mala soy!

**Nimph**: hombre, Nimphie. ¡Ya era hora de que pusieras el próximo capítulo de "Blanco y Negro" ... Cuando lo vi creí que eran alucinaciones mías... Gracias por tu review extra-grande, me ha hecho mucha ilusión...

**Lina Saotome**: hermanita de ranma, ¿eh?. A mí también me gustaba mucho esa serie, sobretodo Rioga ... Me alegro que te este gustando la historia, espero que vayas aclarándote un poco con esto...


	12. Cuando Severus encontró a Serena

Cuando Severus encontró a Serena 

Tras la dura batalla, los tres estaban en la enfermería, sentados en tres camas, sorbiendo chocolate caliente sin mirarse entre ellos. 

Harry no estaba precisamente disfrutando de la compañía, y bebía a grandes sorbos para poder irse cuanto antes. Severus Snape bebía lentamente, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz algo chafada a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Madame Pomfrey. Serena se limitaba a sorber un poco,  tragar con desagrado y mirar con asco la taza, para volver a iniciar el proceso.

Madame Pomfrey los observaba a los tres con cara de aburrimiento.

Evidentemente Harry fue el primero en terminar, y salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación. El siguiente fue Snape. Dejó la taza y se dirigió a la profesora Greenwood.

- Tenemos que hablar en privado. – dijo secamente.

- Aún no me he terminado el chocolate. – respondió ella, mostrándole la taza, que tenía el contenido prácticamente al mismo nivel que cuando se la sirvieron.

Snape sabía demasiado de técnicas de dilación como para dejarse convencer. Así que sacó una cuartilla de papel de su bolsillo y se la mostró. Ella palideció.

Diez segundos más tarde Serena le entregaba la taza vacía a la enfermera y salía de la habitación acompañada de Snape.

- ¿Cómo...? – murmuró, mientras cruzaban la puerta.

- En mi despacho. 

*                      *                      *

 - Me la entregó Amy – dijo Snape, mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho. – Se presentó aquí llorando y diciendo que usted se iba a morir.

- Bueno, tarde o temprano, a todos nos llega la hora. – afirmó ella, estudiando con inusitado interés una especie de rata bicéfala que flotaba en un tarro.

- Más bien temprano, por lo que dice su carta.

- Nunca se sabe... – dijo Serena, dirigiéndose hacia las estanterías del otro extremo del despacho.

En cuatro zancadas, Snape se plantó ante ella.

- Déjese de tonterías ... – susurró, clavándole los ojos como si fuera un estudiante tratando de colarle una excusa. – Usted sabe de qué estamos hablando.

Sin amilanarse, ella le miró inocentemente.

- ¿Yo?

Llegado a ese punto, Severus Snape perdió la paciencia.

- ¡SÍ, USTED! - bramó – ¡Su hija me contó su conversación con su amiguito, así que DEJE DE TOCARME LAS ... NARICES!

Parecía que por fin había conseguido algo, porque Serena parecía aterrada.

- ¿La ... la conversación? – farfulló – ¿Amy la oyó? ¿Qué ... qué ... –empezaba a parecerse a Quirrell - ... le ha dicho?

- Lo suficiente: que si la espada de la criatura toca su sangre, usted morirá.

- Ah ... ¿Y algo más?

- Por desgracia, ustedes llegaron en ese mismo instante.

Ella se relajó visiblemente.

- No es que me dijera nada que yo no supiera, porque Dumbledore ya me consultó acerca de antídotos y no los hay – prosiguió Snape – Pero lo que nunca imaginé es que usted hubiera decidido por su cuenta dejarse matar.

- ¡Yo no voy a dejarme matar! – exclamó Serena, irritada – Sencillamente, sé que no voy a salir con vida de ésta.

- ¿Ah, no?. Vaya, es lo único que nos faltaba en Hogwarts: otra Trewalney. Aunque veo que usted está dispuesta a hacer cumplir sus profecías.

- ¿Qué insinúa?

- Es evidente, ¿no?. La he visto entrenar: sólo aprende a atacar, no a defenderse.

- ¡Nick dijo que era lo mejor!

- Señora Greenwood, Sir Nicholas está muerto. Los fantasmas tienen por costumbre no darle mucha importancia a la vida.

Serena respiró profundamente.

- Mire, diga lo que quiera. Las cosas son así, y ni usted ni nadie van a poder cambiarlas. Así que deje que disfrute de lo que me queda de vida en paz. – repuso fríamente. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Cobarde – murmuró Snape. El efecto fue el deseado: Serena se detuvo en seco junto a la misma.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – gruñó, volviéndose hacia él con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

- Le he llamado cobarde. Porque eso es lo que es. 

Las manos de Serena se cerraron con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Él se sorprendió: aunque no había insulto que ofendiera más a un Gryffindor, ella parecía intentar mantener la calma.

- Morir es la elección que ha hecho, no su destino. – continuó -  Y usted es una cobarde por aceptar la muerte sin plantarle cara.

- ¡Pero qué diablos está diciendo!

- Cree que es un sacrificio muy noble, ¿verdad?. Su vida por la de sus seres queridos. Morir como un héroe, con una espada clavada en el corazón.

Ella le estaba mirando con expresión asqueada.

- Yo no soy un _Slytherin_, profesor _Snape_ - respondió ella, pronunciando los nombres como si escupiera – pero supongo que aquí está mejor visto conseguir los honores sin correr riesgos. O haciendo que los corran otros ... ¿ Tal vez el humilde Severus Snape rechazaría la Orden de Merlín si se la ofrecieran?

Era un buen golpe, aunque ella no supiera cuánto. Por un momento recordó lo cerca que estuvo de obtenerla dos años atrás. Y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por conseguirla.

_Hubiera dado un brazo por ser yo quien te capturara_.

- No estamos hablando de eso. Sólo me pregunto si se le ha ocurrido pensar en todas aquellas personas que la quieren. Amy preferiría a su madre antes que una Orden de Merlín de primera clase y una espada.

- ¡Deje a mi hija al margen de todo esto, maldito bastardo insensible!- gritó Serena. - ¡Ni usted ni nadie tiene derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y volvió a cerrarse cuando ella hubo abandonado la habitación.

*                      *                      *

Harry entró en la sala común de Gryffindor tratando de no hacer ruido. Era muy tarde y se moría de ganas de acostarse y dormir. Se dirigía a las escaleras cuando notó un movimiento cerca de la chimenea.

Alguien había vuelto a encender el fuego, y había dos figuras acurrucadas, sentadas en la alfombra. Harry se acercó.

- ¿Hermione?

La chica se volvió hacia él. Estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente en una mano, mientras con el otro brazo rodeaba los hombros de Ron, que titiritaba envuelto en mantas. 

- ¡Harry! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! – su rostro se iluminó al verle sano y salvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry, señalando con la cabeza a Ron.

- Estoy tratando de que se tome el chocolate – explicó Hermione – El encuentro con los dementores le ha afectado muchísimo, sobre todo después de lo de Percy... Vamos, Ron, bébetelo,  te hará bien ... –suplicó.

Ron no respondió, ni siquiera parecía oírla.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Hermione, volviéndose hacia Harry de nuevo – No te preocupes, y vete a descansar. Yo me encargo de esto.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Tranquilo.

Harry dio media vuelta y subió hacia su habitación. Hermione miró a Ron.

- Lástima que no sepa cómo se hace el _imperius_. De todos modos, te lo vas a tomar como me llamo Hermione Granger.

Dicho esto, le tapó la nariz hasta que a Ron no le quedó más remedio que abrir la boca para poder respirar. Sólo que en lugar de aire se encontró chocolate caliente – muy caliente. Y como no podía ser de otro modo, se atragantó y hubo chocolate por todo, pero al menos reaccionó.

- Maldita sea, Hermione, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estas haciendo?

- Hombre... Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. Deja de refunfuñar y tómate esto – Hermione volvió a llenar la taza, y se la pasó.

Ron se apartó las mantas empapadas y bebió obedientemente.

- Muy bien. – aprobó Hermione – Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a dormir. Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó Ron, cuando ésta ya se disponía a subir las escaleras. Estaba pálido y parecía muy nervioso.

- ¿Sí?

Ron se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Esto ... eh ... ¿quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Sí ... de acuerdo.

- Genial. – Ron sonrió aliviado. – Vale...

- Bueno ...

- Hasta mañana entonces...

- Esto ... buenas noches.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, Ron alzó el puño en el aire.

- ¡Sí!

*                      *                      *

Serena estaba todavía en las mazmorras, bastante enfadada. 

- Maldito imbécil – murmuraba entre dientes – Quién diablos le manda meterse en lo que no le importa. 

El pasillo era estrecho, ella estaba enfadada y a falta de saco de boxeo, pateó con fuerza la puerta de una de las mazmorras. Ante su sorpresa, la puerta cedió con un crujido y cayó con estrépito, abriéndole paso a la ruinosa mazmorra ocho.

El aula había sido apuntalada por medios mágicos, dado que gran parte de las vigas que debían aguantar el techo estaban partidas sobre lo que en otro tiempo eran mesas de trabajo. Ella pasó por encima de la puerta y cruzó la habitación entre los escombros. Avanzó hacia la tarima y se volvió para observar toda la clase.

Justo a su derecha había un pequeño cráter provocado por una explosión de un caldero. Miró hacia arriba. Después de tantos años, el colmillo de basilisco que había provocado semejante destrucción continuaba clavado en el techo.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y volvió a abrirlos.

- Maldita sea. – dijo, con expresión de hastío - Soy una Mary Sue.

*                      *                      *

Snape estaba en su despacho, mirando fijamente la puerta. A juzgar por el estruendo que había oído unos minutos atrás, Serena estaba hecha una furia. Siempre había tenido problemas con el concepto de autoridad, pero por desgracia ya era mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones. 

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Serena sacó la cabeza por el hueco. Parecía bastante más tranquila.

- ¿Me estoy haciendo la víctima, verdad?

Snape arqueó una ceja.

- Yo mismo no lo hubiera expresado mejor.

- No sé cómo entrenarme para defenderme. – alegó Serena, entrando en la habitación. – Lo intenté con las armaduras, pero se desmontaban con el más pequeño golpe, aparte de ser lentísimas atacando.

Snape se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- No se preocupe, señora Greenwood. Tengo un rival a su medida. Preséntese mañana, a las diez en punto en el comedor, y lo conocerá. Le aconsejo que descanse bien hasta entonces.

- Vale. Buenas noches. Ah, discúlpeme ... por lo de antes. Los dementores me ponen de mal humor.

- No importa.

- ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! – exclamó Serena, mientras volvía a salir.  – La puerta de la mazmorra ocho se ha caído.

*                      *                      *

A las diez de la mañana, Serena se dirigió al comedor con el viejo chándal que utilizaba para entrenar. Snape estaba esperándola, junto a una gran caja de lo que parecían pelotas de ping-pong de color negro. 

- Buenos días. ¿Ha traído su espada?

Serena sacó su varita de la espalda.

- Cierre los ojos. 

Snape obedeció, y un fogonazo iluminó la habitación durante unos instantes, tan potente que él mismo pudo notarlo a través de sus párpados cerrados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, una espada blanquecina  ocupaba el lugar de la varita. 

- Excelente. Sólo nos queda un pequeño detalle. – dijo Snape.

Agitó su varita, y el viejo chándal gris oscuro se volvió blanco.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

- Tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso, soy un peligro con la lejía. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- Es muy sencillo: su adversario le lanzará estas pelotas, su único objetivo es que ninguna de ellas le dé, ya sea esquivándolas o rechazándolas con la espada. Están tiznadas, de modo que las que le alcancen le mancharán su ... atuendo.

- Vale. Parece fácil. ¿Y quién es mi contrincante?

*                      *                      *

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a las once de clase de Transformaciones. La siguiente clase era Herbología. Al pasar por la entrada, oyeron un estruendoso repiqueteo en el comedor. Los tres se detuvieron.

- Suena como un torneo de ping-pong – comentó Harry. – Es un juego muggle – continuó viendo la cara de desconcierto de Ron.

Se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Entre el repiqueteo podía distinguirse la voz de Peeves.

- ¡Vamos, tortuga, muévete!.

Ron empujó ligeramente la puerta y metió la cabeza. 

- ¡Ay!

Sacó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar. Tenía un círculo negro perfectamente perfilado en la frente.

- ¿Qué has visto? – inquirió Hermione.

- No lo sé, era un poco confuso. Lo único que se veía era un montón de pelotas negras flotando en el aire, una mancha blanca, y Peeves.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si Filch pasa por aquí y Peeves desaparece, nos echará la culpa a nosotros.

*                      *                      *

Poco después de que se fueran, Snape entró en el comedor acompañado del Barón Sanguinario, que le ordenó a Peeves un alto al fuego. El poltergeist obedeció a regañadientes, y desapareció. Mientras Snape hechizaba la miríada de pelotitas que yacían por el comedor, Serena salió con la espada en mano y aire deprimido. Lucía ahora un original chándal blanco a topos negros. Parecía un dálmata.

Se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró.

- Estamos listos.

Oyó una voz gangosa desde lo alto de las escaleras.

- ¡Señorita Greenwood! – exclamó Cresus Rich, saludándola efusivamente desde el rellano, y haciendo aparecer de la nada un ramillete de rosas rojas.

Ella le miró aterrorizada.

- Oh, no. El que faltaba.

Un momento más tarde, el pesado de Rich estaba babeándole la mano derecha con frenesí. Afortunadamente, el sufrimiento no iba a ser eterno y la profesora recuperó su mano. Discretamente se secó el dorso contra la pernera del pantalón.

- Mi hermosa dama ... – continuó el hombre, sonriendo con suficiencia – Me han otorgado el premio "Soltero más codiciado" que concede la revista "Corazón de bruja" . Habrá una cena antes de la entrega del galardón, y quiero que usted me acompañe en la misma. Quisiera demostrar que no quiero continuar siéndolo toda la vida... – le guiñó un ojo.

Serena se echó hacia atrás, horrorizada ante la perspectiva. Chocó contra la pared.

- Oh, es usted muy amable, pero ... pero ya tengo un ... compromiso anterior y no puedo acompañarle... De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por la invitación.

- ¿Un compromiso anterior? – preguntó Rich, sorprendido - ¿Con quién?

- Con ... con ... 

- Conmigo.

Cresus Rich y Serena se volvieron hacia el profesor de pociones, que acababa de salir del comedor y los miraba con cara de póquer.

Serena se volvió rápidamente hacia Rich.

- ¡Exacto, con él! – exclamó, tratando de poner cara de "tengo una cita con Snape", sin demasiado éxito.

- ¡Humph! – Cresus Rich fue hacia Snape y le dirigió una larga mirada evaluadora mientras se retorcía el bigote. 

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Serena.

- Bueno, otra vez será. Ya sabe que estoy a su entera disposición. – sonrió mostrando las encías y agarró de nuevo la mano derecha de Serena para besuquearla de nuevo. Se irguió, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Snape y echó a andar hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de la profesora.

- Au revoire, mi hermosa dama ... – dijo, inclinándose en una profunda reverencia.

- A...adiós – respondió Serena, agitando la mano con desgana. 

Serena suspiró aliviada.

- Por qué poco.

- Yo que usted tendría cuidado con él, Serena. – Snape hizo levitar la caja llena de pelotas tiznadas a su lado y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. – La recogeré a las ocho.

A Serena se le cayó la espada.

- ¿Per-perdón?

Snape la miró sin inmutarse.

- No esperará que Cresus Rich se crea que tenía una cita conmigo si todo el mundo nos ve cenando en el comedor esta noche, ¿verdad?

*                      *                      *

Alex miró sorprendido a Amy cuando ésta abrió la puerta del apartamento. La abrió solo lo suficiente para sacar la cabecita por la rendija.

- Un momento – dijo la pequeña, y su cabeza desapareció de nuevo. – ¡Ya puedes entrar!

Cuando cruzó el umbral, la pequeña estaba llevando a su sitio el taburete que había utilizado para alcanzar el pomo.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Está en su habitación. – respondió la pequeña – Está muy rara.

Alex entró en la habitación de Serena. En ese mismo instante parecía como si el armario ropero estuviera escupiendo su contenido. Prendas y más prendas cruzaban la habitación volando para caer sobre la cama. Metió la cabeza en el armario y volvió a sacarla tapada por una blusa blanca. El armario ya estaba vacío y Serena se había sentado dentro a lo Woodstock, con aire enfurruñado.

- Serena, tenemos que hablar. 

- ¿Tu también?

- Oye, he estado pensando en lo de anoche y me he dado cuenta de una cosa: Snape y tú os estáis continuamente salvando la vida.

- No me digas.

- Sí, y el caso es que ya empieza a ser ridículo. Porque me temo que es una forma de demostraros el aprecio que tenéis el uno por el otro. Y como ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dar el primer paso ...

- Álex...

- No, no, escúchame: decía que como ninguno de los dos os atrevéis a dar el primer paso, pues os salváis la vida para estrechar el vínculo que os une, pero ya no podéis estrechar más el vínculo sin tocaros...

-¡Álex!

- Deja que termine...  tienes que darte cuenta de que vuestra relación ha cambiado, y aunque creas que te vas a morir, deberíais intentarlo, porque ...

-¡ALEX!¡TENGO UNA CITA CON ÉL ESTA NOCHE Y NO TENGO NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA DE LO QUE ME VOY A PONER, ASÍ QUE CORTA EL ROLLO DE MANUAL DE AUTOAYUDA Y NO ME PONGAS MÁS NERVIOSA!

El rostro de Álex se iluminó.

- ¿Tienes una cita?

Amy entró corriendo en la habitación.

- ¡Mami! ¿Tienes una cita?

*                      *                      *

Justo después de comer, Snape se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Serena ni siquiera había aparecido por el comedor después de su enfrentamiento con Peeves.

Entró en el baño y colocó varios botellines con pociones en la repisa de debajo del espejo. Cogió la que llevaba la etiqueta "Champú especial para cabellos conflictivos", que estaba justo a la derecha de la botellita de "Blanqueador dental ultra fuerte".

Durante tres horas se dedicó a un proceso exhaustivo de limpieza y acicalamiento. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirarse en el espejo, su reflejo le lanzó una mirada crítica.

- No está mal. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – Recuerda que la primera cita es la más importante. Si te equivocas puede que no haya una segunda oportunidad.

Snape se planteaba muy seriamente romper el espejo de un puñetazo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Fue a abrir. Era el profesor Dumbledore.

- Así que es cierto – dijo el director, nada más verlo – Cuando Cresus Rich me lo contó, no podía dar crédito a mis oídos. Ahora me explico por qué Serena me pidió permiso para cambiar su clase de Estudios Muggles al viernes. Creo que ha ido a Londres a comprar algunas cosas. Eso me hace pensar ... ¿a dónde piensas llevarla?

Un sudor frío bañó la frente del profesor de pociones, que miró al director como si éste le hubiera preguntado el sentido de la vida.

**                    **                    **                    **

Jejeje... ¡sorpresa! . Me hubiera gustado poner la cita en este capítulo, pero como yo tampoco sé a dónde va a llevarla Snape, pues habrá que esperar... Muchas gracias por los reviews: hay que ver lo bien que sienta encontrarlos... Y antes de que lo olvide, un agradecimiento muy especial a **Spacey**, que tuvo que se pasarse toda la tarde del viernes diciéndome como **no** tenía que actuar Snape. Gracias, ch... cariñito.

**Paula:** Gracias! A ver si podemos ver pronto tus historias!

**Princess Leia Skywalker:** Así que tú también eres Ron / Hermione ... deberíais fundar un club de fans como el de Draco / Ginny . Sólo espero que no se desate la guerra entre ambos...

**Lina Saotome:** ¡Ay! Veré lo que puedo hacer por Draco, pero no creo que sea mucho ... La pareja Ron / Hermione es más fácil, porque en los libros ya hay algo entre ellos, pero con Draco es mucho más difícil...

**Xellas:** Así que los momentos románticos te parecen divertidos ... me alegro, porque es lo que pretendía (alguien tenía que llevar un poco de alegría a la vida de este gruñón)

**Wilbur:** Gracias! No he entendido mucho lo que ponía tu review ... (wil adista a los crios?)

**Hermione12:** * Favila cae de rodillas suplicando perdón * Aquí tienes un poquito más de Ron y tú para compensar... pero, hemos de ser comprensivos, ¿no?. Tomemos el ejemplo de nuestro querido director y démosle a todo el mundo una oportunidad...

**Asosa76:** ¿Qué hacían Harry, Ron y Hermione allí? ... pues se enteraron de lo que iba a ocurrir, o pasaban por allí sin más... No sé... sólo creí que la entrada de los dementores en el colegio era demasiado importante como para que aquellos tres no se enteraran ... Como siempre estan donde los problemas...

**Esmeralda:** Gracias! Si, es mejor que no grites, los cibercafés suelen ser muy silenciosos...

**Tomoyo:** Bueno, la respuesta de tu pregunta sobre el trio fantástico, unas ocho o nueve líneas arriba...Y lo de la espada ... a ver: con que sepáis que es blanca y que le pertenece a Serena debería bastar de momento. Y el nombre "Spellbreaker" significa "Rompe hechizos".

**Cali-chan:** Sevvie no tiene ningun momento lo suficientemente feliz como para ahuyentar a un montón de dementores ... si fueran unos poquitos, tal vez... Y lo del beso no le sirve de mucho, primero porque estaba demasiado sorprendido, y segundo porque ella podía creer que estaba besando a cualquier otro (si hubiera estado dormida, claro)

**Arwen:** Ummm ... bueno, tendré en cuenta tu petición de que Snape sea feliz...

**Sailorangi:**  Calmate, tranquila... Lo de Harry & Co, está explicado unas veinte líneas más arriba. Lo de si Serena se muere o no, no se sabe, y lo del espejo, ahí lo tienes... Por cierto, gracias por la idea, no sabía quien diablos podría atreverse a decirle a Snape lo de las primeras citas...

**Guty:** Muchas gracias! Me encanta que la gente le vaya cogiendop cariño a Snapy!

**Charis S.:** ... (respuesta sin palabras XD)

**Jade**: No se si quedan muchos capítulos, porque éste iba a ser uno y ahora son dos, así que... De todas maneras, aún queda...


	13. Mejor ... imposible

Mejor ... imposible 

- ¿Qué tal esta falda? – preguntó Álex, levantando lo que parecía una bufanda corta y ancha cosida por los extremos.

Serena sacó la cabeza del probador.

- Tú estás mal de la cabeza – afirmó - ¡Estamos en diciembre!

- No sé... con unas medias gruesas...

- Sí, claro... como no las tienes que llevar tú... ¿Sabes de lo que sirven las medias en invierno?. Además, si me ve vestida con eso le da un síncope.

Álex se rió.

- Le volvería a sangrar la nariz, como con la puerta – comentó, deleitándose en tan gratos recuerdos.

Serena salió del probador con un vestido negro y ceñido.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pareces Morticia Addams, sólo que con el pelo corto.

Ella se examinó en el espejo, aprovechando que el de aquella tienda muggle no le haría comentarios sobre sus cartucheras.

- Tienes razón... Aparte, es demasiado elegante para una cita de compromiso... y demasiado muggle.

- Demasiado vampiresa, diría yo.

*                      *                      *

Severus estaba mirando preocupado a Dumbledore, que parecía bastante divertido con la situación, cuando volvieron a llamar. El director abrió la puerta, y una marabunta de profesores invadió la pequeña salita de estar de la habitación de Snape. En pocos segundos estaba tan llena de gente como Picadilly Circus.

- ¿Entonces, es verdad? – preguntó Minerva MacGonagall, mirando incrédula al jefe de Slytherin.

- Enhorabuena, muchachote – exclamó Flitwick, mientras le golpeaba amistosamente el codo (no llegaba más alto).

- Está bastante bien, - comentó Madame Pomfrey con mirada crítica – aunque ese de corte de pelo no me acaba de convencer ... – estiró una silla – Siéntate.

Antes de que pudiera negarse, MacGonagall y la profesora Sprout le agarraron por los brazos y le arrastraron entre las dos hasta la silla.

Segundos más tarde vio horrorizado como iban cayendo largos mechones oscuros a fuerza de encantamientos seccionadores, mientras un grupito de profesoras iba comentando cada jugada.

- No, un poco más corto por aquí...

- La raya en medio está muy pasada de moda, tal vez a un lado...

Encolerizado, se llevó la mano a la manga, pero Flitwick, que era un hombre previsor, le había quitado la varita para impedir que se pusiera a lanzar maleficios contra todo el profesorado de Hogwarts.

- Si no recuerdo mal, a Serena le encantaba patinar ... – dijo Dumbledore, tratando de distraer la atención del vejado profesor - ... sé de un sitio al que podrías llevarla.

La profesora Sinistra abrió su armario y se puso a rebuscar entre las túnicas, casi todas ellas negras, algo apropiado para el acontecimiento. 

MacGonagall empezó un largo discurso acerca de las buenas maneras y el trato que había de darle a una dama, mientras Flitwick añadía pequeños incisos para comentarle los detalles que seducían a una mujer. 

Snape, desarmado y retenido contra su voluntad, hacía grandes esfuerzos tratando de soportar semejante humillación.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue cuando Hagrid asomó la cabeza por la puerta, vio lo que se cocía y salió de nuevo exclamando:

- ¡Cuando se enteren en las Tres Escobas!

*                      *                      *

En la tienda muggle, Serena volvía a abrir la puerta del probador con cierto esfuerzo, habida cuenta de la cantidad de vestidos, faldas y camisas que colgaban sobre la misma.

- ¡Divina! – exclamó Álex, juntando las manos – Es perfecto, ni demasiado muggle ni demasiado bruja ... Y en tu estilo. ¡ Perfecto!

- Genial. Pagamos y nos vamos. – ella miró el reloj – ¡Rayos, son las cinco!

*                      *                      *

En las habitaciones del jefe de Slytherin, la situación se había encendido un poco.

Peeves había aparecido por allí, y se había puesto a cantar a grito pelado un canción de una película que Serena había puesto en clase de Estudios Muggles para hablar de los cuentos de hadas.

- "SE OOOYE UNA CANCIÓÓÓN ..."

Madame Pomfrey, harta de que todas las demás profesoras le dieran órdenes y contraórdenes acerca del peinado de Snape, se había encerrado en el baño con el profesor para acabar de arreglarlo.

- "QUE HACE SUSPIRAAAAAR"

Fuera, en la salita, la profesora Hooch y MacGonagall discutían acerca de si Snape debía o no abrirle las puertas, ayudarla a subir a los carruajes o pagar la cena. La profesora Hooch, feminista convencida, consideraba que era denigrante.

La profesora Sprout se había ido a su invernadero privado en busca de algún detalle que Snape le pudiera llevar.

Las profesoras de Astronomía y Aritmancia discutían frente al armario ropero del dormitorio frente a una túnica de gala negra en un principio, pero que en esos momentos era a ratos azul, a ratos verde.

Incluso el profesor Binns y la Dama Gris habían mostrado interés por una vez en las actividades de los vivos. Flotaban en un rincón, comentando sus coqueteos amorosos en el pasado.

- Desde luego, es mala suerte ser el profesor más joven de Hogwarts – le comentaba Flitwick a Dumbledore, mientras tomaban té tranquilamente frente a la chimenea.

- Cierto, pero hacía años que no veía a todo el profesorado trabajar con tanto ahínco en algo que no tuviera que ver con Voldemort...

- "BEEEELLA Y BEEESTIA SOOOON..." – gritó Peeves desde la otra punta de la habitación.

*                      *                      *

En las habitaciones de la profesora de Estudios Muggles el ambiente también estaba algo caldeado. Serena, recién duchada, en albornoz y tratando de llevar con dignidad la cabeza llena de rulos, estaba sentada en una silla de la mesa del comedor al lado de Amy. 

La pequeña miraba haciendo morros un plato de verduras, con los brazos cruzados. Había tenido un cólico de pastelitos días atrás, y su madre se enteró de que si ella o Cagney no supervisaban las comidas en la cocina, Amy se ponía morada a dulces en lugar de comer lo que tocaba. Así que para gran disgusto de la pequeña, su madre prohibió a los elfos que la obedecieran, y desde entonces comía en casa.

Serena tenía la atención dividida en tres frentes: pintarse las uñas, vigilar que su hija no tirara la comida, y estudiar las clases de buenas maneras que Julia Roberts recibía en "Pretty Woman". 

Alex entró con lo que parecía un maletín de herramientas. Serena le miró horrorizada.

- ¡Venga, al baño! – exclamó Álex, arrastrándola de un brazo – Hay que quitarte esos rulos y maquillarte.

- Pero la belleza está en el interior ... – afirmó Serena, tratando de escabullirse.

- Sí, pero mujer prevenida vale por dos... – repuso Álex, cerrando la puerta del baño.

Amy cogió el plato de verduras y se lo enseñó al perro.

- ¡AMY! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DARLE LA COMIDA A TRON! – gritó su madre a través de la puerta - ¡No, espera, rimel no!.

El perro se acercó, olisqueó las verduras, miró a Amy ... miró hacia la puerta del baño y se fue a sentarse a la otra punta de la habitación para frustración de la pequeña.

- ¡AY! ¡Mi ojo!

- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieta!

*                      *                      *

A las ocho menos cuarto, Snape recibió el visto bueno del profesorado en pleno, y salió de su habitación hacia la torre este entre palmaditas en la espalda, deseos de suerte y gritos de ánimo. Cuando se había mirado en el espejo, su reflejo había saltado hacia atrás exclamando "Quién eres tú y qué haces en este baño".

Se cruzó con tres o cuatro estudiantes, que se quedaron quietos y mudos a su paso.

Finalmente llegó a las habitaciones de Serena, y con el estómago hecho un nudo, llamó a la puerta. Le abrió el chico rubio, Álex, que se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de dejarle pasar.

- Ehhh... esto ... ya está lista, voy a avisarla – dijo el chico, sin dejar de mirarle.

Nada más entrar, vio a la pequeña Amy enfurruñada frente a las verduras, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y balanceando los pies con desgana.

La niña pareció no reconocerlo en el primer momento, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era le miró con expresión suplicante señalando el plato.

Snape sonrió. De niño también odiaba todo lo que fuera verde. Agitó la varita sobre el plato.

- Cómete las verduras – dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Amy clavó el tenedor en las acelgas, y mirándolas con desconfianza se las llevó a la boca.

*                      *                      *

Alex entró como una tromba en la habitación de Serena, que ya estaba vestida y en esos momentos peleaba con el cierre de una gargantilla de plata.

- Ah, Álex, ayúdame con esto, por favor.

Alex cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la misma.

- Ya está aquí. Está en el comedor – dijo. – No te lo vas a creer ...

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Serena – Venga, ayúdame, que hace siglos que no me lo pongo.

- Está clavadito a Alan Rickmann en "Sentido y sensibilidad", te lo juro. – respondió Álex, apartándole las manos del cierre - Ni que fueran gemelos...

La gargantilla quedó cerrada con un chasquido.

- Anda ya ... ¡Qué exagerado eres! – se rió ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

*                      *                      *

Una puerta se abrió, y Severus Snape se volvió hacia la misma. Serena apareció en el umbral. Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron intensamente. Se hizo un silencio casi absoluto, sólo roto por el tintineo del tenedor de Amy, que se comía las verduras como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Snape se estiró discretamente su túnica definitivamente verde oscura, mientras observaba a la joven. Acostumbrado a verla con pantalones, el cambio era espectacular. Llevaba una falda de raso negra y un jersey entallado del mismo color de sus ojos, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Sobre su pecho reposaba una sencilla gargantilla de plata, y sus rizos morenos estaban estratégicamente colocados para cubrir las cicatrices de sus mejillas.

- Señora Greenwood ... – saludó, inclinando la cabeza cortésmente.

- Coronel Bran... digo, profesor Snape ... – respondió ella, mientras se le acercaba tratando de no trastabillar con los tacones.

- Por favor, acepte esto ... – Snape le tendió una caja alargada.

- No tenía por qué molestarse – dijo la profesora, abriéndola con expresión sorprendida. En el interior había una hermosa y difícil de encontrar rosa azul – Oh, Dios mío, es ... es preciosa ...

- La profesora Sprout me comentó que eran sus preferidas ... y tuvo la amabilidad de darme una para usted.

- Muchísimas gracias ... – murmuró ella, sonrojándose aún más. Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y le besó en la mejilla. - Voy a ponerla en agua ...

Fue rápidamente hacia la cocina, dejando al profesor Snape al borde de la combustión espontánea. Volvió pocos segundos más tarde, con la rosa en un estrecho jarrón, y la colocó sobre la mesa.

- Bueno...

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, he hecho una reserva...

Se oyó la voz de Julia Roberts en el televisor. "Maldita sea, estos mamones resbalan"

Serena miró aterrorizada a Álex, mientras iba a por su capa. Este movió los labios en silencio. _Tranquiiiila..._

Iba a ponérsela cuando Snape se la quitó de las manos.

- Permítame. – dijo, mientras le ayudaba a ponérsela. Acto seguido le abrió la puerta.

- Oh, gracias ... – se volvió hacia Álex y Amy mientras salía de la habitación– Amy, pórtate bien.

Severus pasó tras ella y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse la puerta, Serena volvió a sacar la cabeza. 

- ¡Alex, no le des postre a menos que se lo coma todo!

- Ya me lo he comido todo, mami – dijo Amy, levantando el plato vacío.

Serena miró sorprendida el plato, luego a la niña y luego su cabeza volvió a desaparecer mientras miraba inquisitiva a Snape. Este le devolvió una mirada de inocencia.

Volvió a sacar la cabeza. 

- ¡Y Álex, acuéstala a las nueve tanto si quiere como si no! 

- Serena...

- Y me llevo el móvil, así que avísame si pasa algo...

- ¡Serena!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que te largues de una vez!

*                      *                      *

Juntos avanzaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts. A esa hora estaban desiertos, porque los profesores y los alumnos ya debían estar en el gran comedor, cenando. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se cruzaron con un pequeño grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw que los miraron sorprendidos.

Al salir al exterior, un carruaje algo más grande que el de los alumnos y con esquís en lugar de ruedas los esperaba a los pies de la escalinata.

Severus le ofreció la mano para subir, y una vez se hubieron acomodado en el interior, la puerta se cerró y el vehículo emprendió la marcha hacia el este.

Serena miró por la ventana. El carruaje iba acelerando, y pronto perdió de vista las luces de Hogsmeade. Snape estaba sentado frente a ella, observando las llanuras cubiertas de nieve en silencio.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿Ha oído usted hablar del Festival del Hielo?

- No...

- No sabría muy bien como explicarle ... se lleva a cabo en terrenos propiedad del Ministerio de Magia... pero creo que será mejor que lo vea por usted misma ... No tardaremos mucho en llegar.

Serena asintió, ocultando su impaciencia. ¡Hielo!

*                      *                      *

Después de una media hora de deslizarse a toda velocidad por la nieve, el paisaje empezó a cambiar mientras entraban en lo que parecía una pequeña ciudad de hielo. Había cientos de casitas, alineadas frente a la orilla de un pequeño lago congelado. Una construcción destacaba, tanto por altura como por belleza, sobre todas las demás. Un palacio de cuento de hadas, de un hielo tan puro que era casi transparente.

- Allí es a donde nos dirigimos – dijo Snape, señalando el castillo sin dejar de mirar la expresión embobada de Serena, que parecía incapaz de cerrar la boca.

Las calles de la Ciudad Helada estaban repletos de magos y brujas de todas las edades. Caminaban por las aceras, entrando en locales como "La taberna del Islandés" o "La salmonería". En las aceras el hielo estaba picado para que los transeúntes que no usaran patines pudieran ir andando. 

Al cabo de poco, el carruaje se detuvo ante el palacio. Mientras Severus le ayudaba a bajar, un joven con una túnica roja con botones dorados se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Bienvenidos a Le Chateau. Síganme, por favor.

Guiados por el joven, se dirigieron a la sala principal del palacio.

- Jo, qué cita de compromiso ... – murmuró Serena entre dientes, flipando – Espero que no pida caracoles...

- ¿Perdón?

- No, nada, nada. Sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a lugares tan elegantes...

Severus sonrió.

El joven les señaló la mesa del maître y se marchó. Severus se acercó, mientras ella miraba atónita las lámparas de hielo del techo.

- Tengo reserva hecha para dos.

- ¿Su nombre, por favor? – dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista del libro de reservas.

- Snape, Severus Snape.

El maître levantó la cabeza rápidamente. 

- ¡Profesor Snape!

- Ah, hola Wilkins.

El hombre, que tendría la edad de Serena, lo miró sorprendido. En ese momento ella dejó de mirar al techo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¡Eh, Wilkins! ¿Qué hay?

- ¡Serena!

Bastante sorprendido, el maître hizo una señal a uno de los camareros, indicándole la mesa que les correspondía.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba, Wilkins señaló discretamente con el índice de su mano derecha a Snape. Luego señaló con el índice de la mano izquierda a Serena. Juntó las manos lentamente hasta que los dedos se tocaron, y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

**                    **                    **                    **

De nuevo, esto se ha alargado más de lo que quería, así que aún queda cita para otro capítulo más. De todas formas, esta semana tengo tres días de vacaciones, así que con un poco de suerte el próximo capítulo estará listo el sábado. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me estáis animando muchísimo!

**Princess Leia Skywalker**: Me alegro de que os gustara el capítulo anterior, tanto a ti como a tu gato... Espero que este también haya sido de vuestro agrado.

**Hermione es una genia**: * Favila se estremece ante las veladas amenazas de muerte *. Jejeje... Muchas gracias por tu review, ¿creo entender que no quieres que Serena muera?. * Favila se sonroja emocionada al leer el resto *. Jo, gracias... no sé que decir. Espero que te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora...

**Sailorangi**: Bueno, creo que todas tus preguntas quedan contestadas ... espero que a tu gusto.

**Wilbur**: Piensa en el Snape que describe JKR... Dientes amarillos, pelo grasiento ... durante un mínimo de cuatro años... Arreglar eso requiere su tiempo...

**Paula**: gachas!

**Charis S**.: Bueno, creo que no me he pasado con el azúcar ... pero tú me dirás. ¿Matar a Cresus Rich?. Con lo práctico que me ha sido... 

**Hermione12**: Hoy no ha habido Ron, pero espero que te haya gustado... Por cierto, tiznarse es mancharse con algo sólido, como polvo, o tiza. En el caso de las pelotas de ping-pong, estaban manchadas con carbón. Y bueno, más o menos sé lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo, pero el final que tenía escrito no se si me va a servir de nada...

**Ucchan**: Bueno, el título viene de "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally", la película que mencionas de Billy Cristal y Meg Ryan,(que por cierto también es de mis preferidas). Aunque teniendo en cuenta como son los dos, la relación entre ambos se asemeja más a la de "Cuando Brendan encontró a Trudy", una peli irlandesa muy graciosa sobre la historia de amor entre un chico obsesionado por el cine que canta en un coro y una ladrona de poca monta. Las respuestas a tus preguntas son: a) Si, Cresus vio la espada, porque el hecho de que la tenga ella no es un secreto para nadie, y b) Las pociones no estaban antes en el baño, Snape las llevaba consigo y las colocó ordenadamente en la repisa de debajo del espejo antes de empezar a usarlas. Y la cara de "tengo una cita con Severus Snape"... Lo único que quería decir es que ella ponía cara de "sí, sí, es verdad. Absolutamente cierto" a pesar de que en ese momento no sabía que ya estaba comprometida.

**Lina Saotome**: Bueno, en este capítulo y en el próximo no salen estudiantes, pero tratad de entenderlo, la historia principal es la de esos dos, y yo no soy Jane Austen como para llevar tres romances a la vez...

**Cali-chan**: Serena había sido un poco Mary Sue en el capítulo anterior, con el rollo de "me voy a morir y no me importa". Pensé que estaba empezando a creerse que era un Jedi o algo así, y que era mejor que se diese cuenta de que estaba tomándose las cosas muy a la tremenda... Bueno, y Ron va con Hermione, y Harry no tengo ni idea de con quién irá (es que es muy discreto, el chaval).

**Xellas**: Gracias!!!! Espero que sigas queriendo más de la cita...

**Silvara**: Ah! Otra que se une al Club de Admiradoras se Severus... Si llegamos a estar todas en la subasta del "Quién da más?" de Wilbur, tumbamos la puerta para entrar!

**Spacey**: ¿Qué he hecho yo, para que el personaje favorito de mi novio sea Peeves?. Menos mal que estás a mis órdenes... Ya que Peeves te gusta tanto, la próxima vez que aparezca te tocará interpretarlo... ; P 

PD: ¡Estudia chavalote! y ¡suerte!


	14. Como perros y gatos

Como perros y gatos 

El camarero los acompañó a una mesa en uno de los extremos del salón, ligeramente apartada. Estaban al lado de una ventana, desde la que se podía ver el lago y gran parte de la Ciudad Helada. Aunque el lago estaba completamente congelado, la gran mayoría de los patinadores se concentraban frente al palacio. Durante un rato, ella observó con atención sus veloces movimientos sobre la superficie, hasta que recordó que no estaba sola.

Severus estaba frente a ella, observando también el lago. Parecía sumido en una dura lucha interna.

- ¿Severus? 

Snape le miró con expresión decidida.

- Sí. Iremos a patinar.

Ella sonrió. 

- ¡Estupendo!. No sabía que usted patinara.

_Yo no he dicho eso, _pensó Snape.

Serena miró hacia la mesa. Había tres tenedores a la izquierda y tres cuchillos a la derecha. También tres copas. _Todo por triplicado_.

Suspiró, miró los tenedores y empezó a contar las puntas.

El camarero les entregó las minutas: estaban en francés. Un hechizo traductor iría de perlas, pero no había llevado su varita. Así que tendría que arriesgarse.

- ¿Han decidido ya los señores?

Severus miró a Serena, que sonrió tratando de parecer despreocupada.

- Yo tomaré unas _Cuisses de Grenouilles a la Poulette_, y la señora ...

- Lo mismo.

Severus pareció sorprenderse. 

- Muy bien. – dijo el camarero - ¿Para beber?

Severus echó un rápido vistazo a la carta de vinos, y pidió uno de los más caros.

El camarero se retiró, y Snape la miró divertido.

- No sabía que le gustaran las ancas de rana.

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de disimular su horror con una forzada sonrisa.

*                      *                      *

Serena había tenido que destripar muchas ranas en clase de Snape, pero nunca antes había tenido que comérselas. Reuniendo todo el valor que se le suponía como miembro de la casa de Gryffindor, clavó el tenedor en una de ellas e inició un lento proceso de disección.

Snape comía encantado, disfrutando de cada bocado. Serena miró con aprehensión la carga de su tenedor y se la llevó a la boca. Resultó menos duro de lo que creía. Había comido cosas peores en el orfanato.

- Por cierto, pro... Severus... ¿qué le hizo a las verduras de Amy?

Él sonrió.

- Nada, sólo un pequeño hechizo para cambiarles el sabor. Supuse que si sabían a chocolate le sería más fácil comérselas.

Serena frunció el ceño.

- Severus, Amy tiene que comer verduras. Ha estado alimentándose a base de dulces durante semanas, si no llegamos a darnos cuenta podría haberse puesto muy enferma.

- Sólo cambié el sabor, las verduras continuaban conservando todas sus propiedades nutritivas...

- Esa no es la cuestión. Tiene que acostumbrarse a comer de todo. No puede ir haciéndole ascos a la comida como una niña mimada.

- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que al menos usted es consecuente con lo que dice. – respondió Severus – Porque está claro que es la primera vez que come ancas de rana, y lo está haciendo con mucha deportividad aunque sospecho que no le apasionan.

Ella se echó a reír.

- Bueno, ya que pagamos por ellas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es comérmelas.

- Puedo cambiarles el sabor si quiere...

- Ni hablar. Tengo que ser consecuente conmigo misma hasta el final.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad. A los postres, Snape hechizó la carta de Serena, y ésta pudo elegir a su gusto. Después de una pequeña discusión, pagaron a medias – al parecer Serena estaba de acuerdo en algunos puntos con la profesora Hooch – y salieron del restaurante.

*                      *                      *

Serena dio una vuelta por el lago mientras Severus acababa de calzarse los patines. Por la forma de atarse los cordones era evidente que el profesor no había patinado en su vida, de modo que se dirigió a una zona más alejada y mucho menos concurrida. Tras asegurarse de que el hielo no era demasiado fino, se dirigió de nuevo hacia él. Acababa de ponerse en pie, bamboleándose peligrosamente. Y aún no había pisado el hielo. Sonrió traviesamente, y regresó a toda velocidad.

- ¡ PAAASOOOOO!

Severus la vio acercarse como una flecha hacia él, haciendo señales a la gente para que se apartara. La multitud se abrió frente a ella como las aguas del mar Rojo ante Moisés. Iba demasiado rápido hacia él, no iba a poder frenar. 

- Nononono – gimió, echando las manos hacia delante para pararla, pero se desequilibró y cayó hacia atrás, sentado de nuevo en el banco con cara de susto.

Pero lo único que se le vino encima fue un poco de escarcha del frenazo del último momento.

Serena estaba justo delante, perfectamente estable sobre el hielo, ahogándose de la risa, sujetándose el estómago con una mano y tapándose la boca con la otra.

- Lo siento... Es que no he podido evitarlo... – dijo entre carcajadas – Tendría que haber visto la cara que puso... era un poema...

Él la miró irritado un momento, pero ella reía tan alegremente que el enfado se le pasó más rápido de lo habitual.

- Bueno, supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta de ...

- ¿De que no se había calzado unos patines en su vida?. Sí, ya me lo había imaginado... He encontrado un sitio más tranquilo donde podrá aprender sin malograr su orgullo de Slytherin.

- ¿Y cómo...?

- No se preocupe, yo le remolcaré hasta allí.

Serena le tendió las manos y le ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo. Fue deslizándose hacia atrás mientras él empezaba a caminar inseguro sobre la nieve. 

- Vale. – dijo ella, cuando Snape se detuvo frente a la orilla del lago. – Ahora, con cuidado, avance el pie derecho. Yo le frenaré. 

Nada más apoyar la cuchilla sobre el hielo, esta se deslizó hacia delante, y Severus notó aterrorizado cómo se le iba la pierna. Pero Serena la detuvo con su pié izquierdo.

- Muy bien. – dijo ella, observando concentrada los pies de Snape y tratando de permanecer indiferente a su cercanía. – Ahora el otro.

El apoyó el otro pie sobre el hielo. Serena lo frenó enseguida, y cuando pareció que el profesor estaba en equilibrio, empezó a estirarle lentamente patinando hacia atrás. 

Severus notaba cómo su cuerpo iba inclinándose hacia delante lenta pero inexorablemente. Ella también pareció notarlo, porque iba disminuyendo la velocidad a ratos para permitirle incorporarse. Al cabo de un rato, se detuvieron definitivamente.

Estaban en la otra punta del lago, completamente solitaria.

- Bien. – dijo Serena, soltándole pero permaneciendo cerca – Ahora trate de avanzar hacia mí.

Severus levantó el pié y empezó a avanzar lentamente golpeando el hielo con las cuchillas como si fueran picahielos. Se detuvo frente a ella.

- Esto... Bueno, llegar, lo que es llegar, ha llegado – comentó Serena, disimulando una sonrisa – Pero creo que la idea es que se deslice, no que desfile como un soldado. – retrocedió un poco – Otra vez.

Él adelantó un pie lentamente.

- Vamos, ahora el otro... – le animó Serena.

Pero el otro pie pasaba de todo, y en lugar de avanzar, retrocedió, y las piernas del profesor de Pociones empezaron a separarse. Serena se acercó rápidamente y lo agarró justo antes de que superara el récord de apertura de piernas de Jean-Claude Van Damme. 

La situación empezaba a ser algo más comprometida: Snape no recordaba haber tenido nunca sus pies tan lejos del uno del otro. Serena lo tenía abrazado justo por debajo de las axilas, y trataba de empujarle hacia arriba. Pero al parecer la superficie del lago era demasiado resbaladiza como para servir de punto de apoyo, y cada intento de ayudarlo era inútil.

- Eche las piernas hacia atrás – murmuró la joven, que tenía la cabeza hundida contra su pecho. 

El obedeció, y cayó hacia delante mientras los talones de sus patines chocaban con fuerza. Ella hizo una extraña maniobra: se alejó un poco, le agarró las manos mientras caían y le hizo girar como si fuera un niño pequeño, atrayéndole hacia ella. Las vueltas eran cada vez más veloces y de menor radio, hasta que Snape recuperó la verticalidad, y quedaron a muy poca distancia el uno del otro, girando rápidamente y mirándose a los ojos hasta que se detuvieron.

- Vaya... – comentó Serena, sonrojándose ligeramente – Estamos hechos unos artistas, ¿no cree?. 

El no respondió. Estaba quieto frente a ella, con la respiración aún algo entrecortada, mirándola a los ojos como hipnotizado. Serena tragó saliva, sin apartar la mirada. Los gritos y risas de los demás patinadores empezaron a debilitarse hasta que dejó de oír. Lentamente, sus rostros fueron acercándose, y el vaho de su respiración empezó a entremezclarse. 

Inclinaron la cabeza, cerraron los ojos, sus labios se rozaron, y... ella ya no estaba.

Snape abrió los ojos justo para ver cómo un hombre con el rostro cubierto por una bufanda la alejaba de él. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Serena, que parecía bastante desconcertada. Olvidado de su precaria situación sobre dos cuchillas de metal, trató de correr hacia ellos. 

*                      *                      *

Serena miró al desconocido que la arrastraba con cara de malas pulgas. 

- ¿Qué? ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar a los demás? ¡Suélteme!

El hombre la soltó, y ella se giró para ver a Snape caer de bruces sobre el hielo. Fue hacia él. 

- ¡Espere! – exclamó el hombre, agarrándola de la muñeca – Tenga cuidado con él ... ¿sabe ya que es un exmortífago?

Serena clavó los patines y se detuvo en seco, mirándolo sorprendida.

- Desde hace años ... – empezó a decir. 

Se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, y con un rápido movimiento del brazo, le quitó la bufanda de la cara.

- ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN ...!

*                      *                      *

Severus había conseguido convertir sus patines en botas con clavos, y echó a correr hacia Serena. Cuando vio la cara del entrometido de la bufanda, enrojeció de furia. Pero entonces ocurrió algo maravilloso, y Severus Snape se detuvo para observar cómo Serena se agachaba y le hundía el puño derecho en el estómago a Sirius Black.

_Oh, Dios mío, esto es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad..._

Mientras él se preguntaba que buena acción había realizado para merecer semejante recompensa divina, oyó cómo alguien se acercaba. 

- ¡Mundungus, ven a ayudar! – gritaba Lupin.

- ¡Ni hablar! – respondió el aludido, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza desde la orilla - ¡Yo ya le dije a Sirius que no se metiera! ¡Si voy allí recibo fijo!

Remus Lupin, maldiciendo entre dientes, avanzó hacia los dos contrincantes, que ya estaban en el suelo. Al pasar al lado de Severus, disminuyó la velocidad.

- Severus, o la paras tú o la paro yo. 

Con evidente decepción, Snape echó a correr hacia los combatientes. Cuando llegaron, Serena estaba sentada sobre la barriga de Black, cegada por la ira, golpeándole la cara con los puños una y otra vez. Severus le agarró por los brazos y la echó hacia atrás con bastante dificultad. 

- Tranquilícese, Serena.

- ¡SUÉLTEME! – gritó ella, arqueándose para liberar sus brazos. En un rápido movimiento, Severus la agarró por la cintura y la echó hacia atrás.

Sirius se incorporó sobre el codo y se llevó una mano a la boca para limpiarse la sangre.

- ¿Serena? – dijo, mirándola con desagrado - ¿Qué pasa, sus padres se lo pusieron en un arrebato de ironía?

- ¡TÚ MATASTE A MI MADRE, DESGRACIADO! – gritó ella, retorciéndose como una anguila entre los brazos de Snape. Este la sujetó con más fuerza, y miró a Sirius.

- Cállate o la suelto. – le advirtió secamente. Suavizó el tono de su voz para dirigirse a ella - Serena, por mucho que me pese decirlo, él es inocente, al menos de esos cargos en concreto.

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡YO ESTABA ALLÍ, YO LO VI! – respondió ella, lanzando las piernas hacia delante y dándole una patada a Black en la espinilla.

- ¡AY!¡NO FUI YO, FUE PETER PETTIGREW!

- ¡JA! ¡Y QUÉ MÁS! ¡SU DEDO CAYÓ DELANTE DE MIS NARICES! ¡Y ENCIMA TE REÍSTE! – de nuevo empezó a revolverse frenéticamente, y Severus la alejó un poco más, eso sí, después de que pateara a Sirius en la otra espinilla.

- ¡Lupin! Llévatelo de aquí ahora mismo. – ordenó Snape - Yo se lo explicaré todo.

Lupin asintió y ayudó a Sirius a incorporarse. Snape notó como si Serena se desapareciera, y un furioso gatito negro se escabulló de entre sus brazos. Lo agarró por el pellejo del cuello justo antes de que le clavara las uñas en la cara a Sirius.

- ¡Largo! – repitió, viendo que los dos se habían quedado paralizados de la sorpresa. Remus arrastró a Sirius hasta la orilla más cercana y allí se desaparecieron. El dejó el gato en el suelo, y un momento después Serena recuperó la forma habitual. La mirada asesina que le lanzó le hizo retroceder un paso.

- ¡Le ha dejado escapar! – bufó, con los puños cerrados y dispuestos para la lucha.

Severus sacó rápidamente su varita.

- ¡_Petríficus totalus_!

Serena se puso rígida como una tabla, y él la agarró justo antes de que cayera de espaldas contra el hielo. Maldiciendo mentalmente a Black, a Lupin, a la saga de los Potter y al puñetero de Pettigrew, la empujó hacia la orilla y la apoyó contra un banco.

- Lo siento, - dijo – pero era la única manera de que escucharas.

Evidentemente, ella no respondió nada, pero sus pupilas se contrajeron aún más. 

*                      *                      *

- ¡Sirius! ¡Estás vivo! – exclamó Mundungus al verle entrar en el comedor de la casa de Hogsmeade, apoyado en el hombro de Remus.

- Sí, y no precisamente gracias a tu ayuda ...

Fletcher se encogió de hombros.

- Yo ya te advertí, Sirius. El que no me hicieras caso no es culpa mía.

Si Sirius hubiera tenido un arpón a mano y las fuerzas para manejarlo, Mundungus Fletcher hubiera acabado clavado en una pared como una polilla en un insectario.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que esa mujer no es un mortífago? – gruñó, mientras Arabella le ponía un trapo lleno de hielo en el ojo.

- Bueno – dijo Arabella, haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos de Sirius mientras le limpiaba el corte del labio – para empezar es medio muggle, además es hija de Ernest Greenwood, le dio una patada en los huevos a Voldemort ... yo diría que es poco probable...

- ¡Ugh! Pues entonces casi puede decirse que he tenido suerte...

- Como que sí...

*                      *                      *

- Ahora ya lo sabe todo – afirmó Severus, levantándose del banco y apuntando a Serena con la varita. – No hay ser en este planeta que deteste a Sirius más que yo, así que puede creerme en lo que te digo. Voy a deshacer el hechizo, y, bueno, ... le agradecería que no me golpeara. - ¡_Finite incantatem_!

Serena cayó sentada en el banco, y lo observó atentamente. Luego bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

- Lo lamento ... estaba tan furiosa que ni pensaba. Siento haber estropeado la noche.

- ¿Bromea? Ni en mis más dulces sueños imaginé que en una primera cita  mi pareja le partiría la cara a Sirius Black...

- ¿Primera cita? – inquirió Serena, sonriendo y arqueando las cejas – Creía que sólo quería quitarme de encima a Cresus Rich ....

- Es una norma inquebrantable en Slytherin sacar el mayor provecho de todo ... – respondió Snape, tomándole las manos. Al estirar para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella soltó un gemido - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mis manos... Creo que tengo un par de huesos rotos.

Snape suspiró.

- Tendremos que volver a Hogwarts, entonces... Y yo que empezaba a creer que incluso Sirius Black servía para algo...

**                    **                    **                    **

Bueno, con esto termina la trilogía de La Cita. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque se que no es tan gracioso como los anteriores ... ¡rayos, soy humana! ¡hago lo que puedo!. Lo hubiera puesto antes, pero a medio capítulo uno de mis "beta readers" me dijo que era una porquería y tuve que rescribirlo todo... En fin, qué le vamos a hacer...

Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, por los reviews... sois unos soles.

**Lina Saotome**: bueno, ya ves lo que hizo Sevvy con las verduras ... es que es un padrazo. 

**Silvara**: bueno, es que en mi mente, él es Alan Rickman. ¿A que siendo tan gruñón es facilísimo meterlo en líos?

**Phoenix**: Rayos, tienes razón, me olvidé de Trewalney ... de hecho tenía pensado que Severus saliera corriendo nada más verla... Ah, y lo de cargar historias, bueno, ya te dejé un review, pero necesito tu dirección de e-mail para enviarte las instrucciones ( es que ya eres el quinto (o la quinta)  que me las pide, y tengo una carta lista para enviar...)

**Esmeralda**: Bueno, si JKR eligió a Alan Rickman para interpretar a Snape, será porque se lo imagina así ¿no?. Gracias!

**Azabeth**: Muchas gracias! 

**Ucchan**: ¿Snape, mas paciencia que un santo? Porque Flitwick le quitó la varita, que si no, deja a todo el claustro de profesores maldito...

**Wilbur**: Créeme, a Snape también le han dado miedo los demás profesores...

yo (mtgl): Hola de nuevo! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Lo de no tardar tanto, bueno, yo procuro tardar siempre lo mismo en poner los nuevos capítulos (una semana, día más, día menos) y aún así me va justo... Ah, y Alan Rickman es el actor que interpreta a Snape en la peli de HP.

 **Xellas**: Es que con todos los profesores arreglándolo y diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer, me recordó a la peli de Disney (estuve tentada de dejarle un momentito con tirabuzones...)

**Princess Leia Skywalker**: ¿Te has podido traer a Missy esta vez? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo... Ah, por cierto, si le llenas un cajón de arena, irá automáticamente a hacer sus necesidades allí (o al menos todos los gatos que he tenido lo hacían, cajón de arena y ya no más problemas con sus necesidades)

**Hermione12**: Otro capítulo sin Ronnie... Lo siento... De todas formas, se acerca el baile, y te juro que te compensaré.

**Charis S.**: ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Más morena? Jooooooooooo yo quiero que sea verano aquí! 

**CieloCriss**: Muchas gracias!

**Cali-Chan**: Muy bien, acertaste en lo del chocolate! Buen olfato, si señor. 

**Sailorangi**: Ah, el baile... ¿Serena y Snape juntos?... ¿Chi lo sa?

**LaLi**: Merci! Ets catalana, no? Tranquila, no et moris! Estic contenta de que t'agradés tant!

**Peeves, tu eres grande**: Cariño, eres un pelota XD . Supongo que esto lo leerás después de cuántica, así que espero que te haya ido bien, y estés contento. Ánimo, que ya queda menos!

**Patty*Potter**: Otra con buen olfato... está claro que uno de los dos no tenía que saber patinar... ¿La semana de reglamento es pronto?


	15. La noche antes de Navidad

La noche antes de Navidad 

- ¡Serena Greenwood, parece mentira que a los veinticinco años continúes con las mismas! – exclamó Madame Pomfrey, cuando ésta le mostró sus manos. Era evidente que se había peleado, porque tenía los nudillos pelados. Fue estirándole los dedos uno a uno.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó Serena, cuando la enfermera le agarró el meñique de la mano derecha.

- No seas quejica, tú sola te lo has buscado. – gruñó Poppy, mientras continuaba su examen en la otra mano. De nuevo llegó al meñique, y Serena volvió a quejarse.

- ¡Hum!. Ya veo, dos metacarpianos rotos. Nada de importancia, puedo arreglarlo en un segundo. Esto no te va a doler, así que no hagas cuento.

- ¡Yo no hago cuento!

- Y tú, Severus – continuó Poppy, volviéndose hacia él, que había apoyado la mano en el hombro de Serena en señal de apoyo moral – No entiendo cómo no impediste que se liara a guantazos...

Snape se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿A quién pegaste, Serena? – inquirió, intrigada por la expresión de ensoñamiento del profesor de Pociones, que parecía estar deleitándose en sus recuerdos.

- Esto... a un tipo que nos molestó cuando... cuando... cuando le enseñaba a patinar – respondió Serena, ruborizándose.

Poppy le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo, y agitando la varita sobre sus manos le recompuso los huesos. Acto seguido dejó caer un líquido desinfectante sobre los nudillos, que empezó a humear nada más entrar en contacto con la piel.

- ¡Au! ¡Au! – protestó Serena, soplando sobre sus manos - ¡Pica!

- Lo que pica cura – afirmó Madame Pomfrey. – Ya está, puedes irte. 

Snape acompañó a Serena hasta sus habitaciones. Ésta estuvo sacudiendo discretamente las manos todo el camino en un vano intento de aliviar el escozor del desinfectante. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y a los dos no se les ocurrió nada mejor que ponerse tímidos.

- Bueno... – murmuró Serena, mirando al suelo.

- En fin... – murmuró él, mirando hacia un lado.

Se miraron. Ella sonrió, se le acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

- Ha sido una velada genial, gracias por todo. – dijo, abriendo la puerta. - Buenas noches.

*                      *                      *

Las clases del día siguiente resultaron desconcertantes para el profesor de Pociones. Acostumbrado a ver en su asignatura expresiones que oscilaban entre el odio y el terror,  las miradas embelesadas de  bastantes alumnas de los cursos superiores – y algún que otro alumno –  lo aturdían considerablemente. 

Por fortuna, en la doble hora de pociones de quinto curso, con Gryffindor y Slytherin, nadie pareció demasiado afectado por su cambio de imagen. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, hablando cada vez que el profesor se alejaba. Hermione continuaba obsesionada con las runas de los guantaletes robados.

- La caligrafía de la última línea era diferente – explicó, mientras machacaba sus ciempiés – En las fotos que hice se nota bastante. Es como si hubiera sido añadida posteriormente. La traducción es algo así como "La espada es la clave".

- Bueno, eso no dice nada nuevo – repuso Ron – Está claro que esa espada es lo único que consigue encerrar al ser ése.

- Lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa. La última runa está borrosa, pero no consigo averiguar que más puede significar ... tiene que ser algo muy parecido...

- Tendríamos que comentárselo a la profesora Greenwood – sugirió Harry, mientras volcaba sus ciempiés machacados en su caldero. – Aunque últimamente se pasa mucho tiempo con el profesor Snape... Parece que no le molestó mucho enterarse de lo que pasó en la bibli...

- Señores – dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas – No creo que mi clase sea el mejor lugar para cotillear acerca de cosas que no les incumben.

Los tres se volvieron hacia el profesor, que estaba más pálido de lo que nunca antes lo habían visto. Incluso empezó a darle un extraño tic en un ojo.

- Sepárense. Ahora mismo. Weasley, usted con Longbottom; Granger, usted va con Bullstrode y Potter...

Llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Pase! – exclamó Snape, sin apartar la mirada de Harry. – Como decía, Potter, usted irá con Mal...

Le interrumpió el sonido de tres pequeños estallidos consecutivos, y la mazmorra se llenó de una ligera neblina que olía a mofeta. Snape pareció sorprendido. Sin ni siquiera volverse, preguntó:

- ¿Profesora Greenwood?

Toda la clase se volvió hacia la puerta, donde efectivamente estaba la profesora de Estudios Muggles, que se había detenido nada más entrar. Estaba pidiendo disculpas a los alumnos cuyas pociones habían explotado, fáciles de distinguir porque estaban recubiertos de una especie de secreción violeta.

- ¡Profesor Snape!. ¡Tengo que llevarme a Harry Potter, el director quiere verlo en su despacho!. – gritó ella desde el otro extremo de la mazmorra. Parecía tener miedo a provocar nuevas explosiones si continuaba avanzando por el aula.

Snape miró a Harry, acuchillándole con los ojos.

- ¡ES QUE NO HA OÍDO! ¡RECOJA SUS COSAS Y SALGA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Mientras Harry se dirigía hacia la profesora, Snape sonrió de forma siniestra a los alumnos de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione enseguida supieron por qué: se había terminado la tregua.

*                      *                      *

Harry acompañó a la profesora Greenwood por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director. Serena dio la contraseña " helado de hormigas", y ascendieron por las escaleras de caracol. Al entrar en el despacho, Harry se encontró una agradable sorpresa: Hocicos estaba allí, junto a Dumbledore.

Este último le hizo un gesto para que esperara, mientras Serena pasaba tras él.

- Profesora Greenwood, - dijo Dumbledore, cuando ésta hubo cerrado la puerta – quisiera presentarle al miembro de la Orden del Fénix que le quedaba por conocer. Tengo entendido que ya se han visto antes, pero me temo que las circunstancias de ese encuentro no fueron precisamente ... pacíficas. Sirius, si tienes la amabilidad...

Harry miró sorprendido a Sirius cuando éste recuperó la forma humana. Tenía el ojo izquierdo y el labio inferior hinchados.

- ¡Sirius!¿Quién demonios te ha hecho eso?

Sirius miró a la profesora Greenwood, que carraspeó ligeramente y levantó la mano derecha mientras estudiaba con detenimiento sus zapatos.

 - La profesora Greenwood tuvo la desgracia de perder a su madre en la explosión con la que Peter Pettigrew escapó. – explicó Dumbledore, viendo la mirada molesta de Harry – Fue testigo de lo ocurrido y a simple vista la culpabilidad de Sirius Black parecía evidente.

Serena levantó la mirada del suelo y se dirigió hacia Sirius, que retrocedió ligeramente cuando ella le tendió la mano.

- Lo lamento. Sev... el profesor Snape me lo explicó todo – dijo ella, azorada – Siento muchísimo lo de anoche, le ruego que me disculpe.

La profesora tenía tal expresión de arrepentimiento que Sirius no pudo menos que sonreír.

- Bueno, mi aparición no fue precisamente oportuna de todas formas. Por cierto, me sorprende que sea usted la novia de Snape. Parece una mujer inteligente. 

- ¿Novia? – preguntaron Dumbledore y Harry a la vez.

- Bueno, cuando los interrumpí ayer estaban a punto de be...

¡BLAM!

La puerta del despacho se abrió violentamente para sobresalto de Harry, Sirius – que se convirtió en perro en el acto - y Dumbledore; y para alivio de Serena. Snape entró en la habitación, con la túnica ondeando a su alrededor.

- ¡SE ACABÓ! – gritó, echando fuego por los ojos – ¡ME RINDO!

- Severus, por favor, cálmate. – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡OTRA MAZMORRA PERDIDA!¡NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM HA CONSEGUIDO VOLARLA!¡ME NIEGO A CONTINUAR ENSEÑANDO A AQUELLAS PERSONAS CUYA TOTAL INCAPACIDAD LES HACE PELIGROSAS!

- Hablaremos de ello más tarde, Severus. – respondió Dumbledore, con voz firme pero un especial brillo en los ojos – De todas formas ya conoces la normas del colegio.

Por un momento pareció que el profesor iba a protestar, pero se detuvo sin motivo aparente. Dirigió una mirada a la profesora Greenwood, que le sonrió de un modo extraño, y salió de la habitación.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry y Sirius, que había vuelto a transformarse. Parecían bastante aturdidos.

- ¿Por donde iba? Ah, sí. Me alegro de que se haya firmado la paz entre Serena y tú, Sirius. Harry y tu podéis charlar aquí lo que queráis. La profesora Greenwood y yo nos vamos a almorzar. ¿Vamos, Serena?

Ella asintió en silencio, y ambos salieron de la habitación.

*                      *                      *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Neville volara la mazmorra cinco, y el colegio estaba ya sumido en el ajetreo navideño. Los alumnos de Estudios Muggles andaban desesperados buscando libros cortos que resumir, a excepción de Hermione, que había leído tantos que no sabía qué resumen entregar. Y eso que los gemelos le habían birlado unos cuantos y los vendían al mejor postor.

Cuando empezaron las vacaciones, la gran mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron en el colegio, ya fuera por el baile de Navidad, o porque sus familias preferían que estuvieran en un lugar seguro tras el regreso - ya reconocido incluso por el Ministerio – de Lord Voldemort.

Rumores acerca de parejas recorrían el castillo de lado a lado, aunque los que afirmaban que Draco Malfoy y Ginny habían estado citándose, parecían esquivar al resto de los Weasley. Por si las moscas, Harry y Hermione volvían a llevar las varitas a punto.

A Severus Snape nunca le había apasionado la Navidad. Aunque no lo hubiera admitido ni bajo un _Cruciatus_, no la odiaba. Sencillamente no la comprendía, y una máscara de profundo aborrecimiento le libraba de incómodas situaciones. En su casa nunca la habían celebrado – no era una tradición muy extendida entre las familias formadas íntegramente por mortífagos – y francamente no le veía la gracia. 

La mañana del día antes de Navidad, se dirigía a la sala de profesores para una reunión cuando vio a dos alumnos en el pasillo. Las vacaciones ya habían terminado, y ningún estudiante – excepción hecha de Hermione Granger – se acercaría a las aulas por voluntad propia. Se dirigió hacia ellos, y pronto distinguió el pelo rubio y engominado de Malfoy. Sorprendido, no tardó en reconocer a la chica pelirroja que hablaba con él. Ginny Weasley.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando ese chico?. Una y mil veces le había advertido lo peligroso que era el doble juego, que el más pequeño desliz podía ser fatal. Hasta el momento lo había llevado a la perfección, y ahora se lo encontraba en un desierto corredor, a todas luces coqueteando con la pequeña de los Weasley. Si Lucius Malfoy se enteraba, era capaz de matarlo personalmente. Apretó el paso.

Cuando ya se encontraba a escasos metros de la pareja, que parecía absorta en la conversación, la puerta del despacho de Estudios Muggles se abrió repentinamente y la profesora – otra que llegaba tarde a la reunión - salió disparada. Chocó con él y los papeles que llevaba en los brazos cayeron por todas partes.

Mientras se agachaban a recogerlos, con Serena pidiendo disculpas, él buscó con la mirada a los dos jóvenes. Habían desaparecido, probablemente por algún pasadizo. Empezó a recoger papeles.

- Severus... ¿tiene algo que hacer esta noche? – preguntó Serena, mientras rasgaba sin querer un resumen del _Ulises_ de James Joyce. Lo miró sorprendida.– Me pregunto quién habrá tenido la paciencia... ah, claro. Hermione. 

- No, ¿por qué? – respondió él, arreglando el papel con un movimiento de su varita.

- Bueno, me preguntaba si le apetecería cenar con Amy y conmigo esta noche...

- ¿Esta noche?

- Ah, claro, lo olvidaba. Aquí no es una tradición muy extendida, pero mi madre era española y bueno, la víspera de la Navidad hacíamos una cena en familia. La llamaba "cena de Nochebuena". 

El sonrió.

- Vaya, no había vuelto a oírle hablar en español desde aquel incidente en quinto curso con su amiguita, ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Emily.

- Ah, sí. Emily Reed. Aunque sospecho que aquella vez eran insultos.

Serena se sonrojó.

- Desde luego ... y de los peores. Bueno, ¿qué dice? ¿se apunta?.

- Será un placer.

*                      *                      *

Tras la comida, Harry se sentó en la sala común y empezó a sacarle brillo a su Saeta de Fuego. La sala de Gryffindor estaba a rebosar. Un grupo de chicas de cuarto curso parloteaban alborotadas acerca del baile del día siguiente en una de las mesas. Los gemelos Weasley conversaban en voz baja en un rincón, con aire conspirador y sonrisas traviesas en el rostro. Era evidente que tramaban algo, pero cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a ellos se ponían a hablar de tonterías.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados uno a cada lado, sin dirigirse la palabra. Por lo poco que pudo entender de la discusión a gritos que había tenido lugar durante todo el camino desde el comedor hasta la torre, tenía que ver con la alegría de Hermione al recibir una carta de Victor Krum. Harry se adelantó para no oírlos. Sabiamente había optado por no meterse en su conflictiva vida amorosa.

Echó una mirada a uno y otra, y volvió los ojos al techo. Al bajarlos, vio que alguien entraba disimuladamente en la sala. Era Ginny. Se fijó en su cara, tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Al parecer había estado llorando. Trató de dirigirse hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, pero Hermione se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella y la interceptó antes de que llegara a las escaleras.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ginny? – preguntó. 

- Sí... 

- ¿Al final vas a ir con él al baile?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Draco me ha dicho que sólo lo hizo para que no fuera con Harry, y que él ya estaba comprometido con Pansy Parkinson.

- Oh, maldito cerdo...

- Lo peor es que no me lo creo, estoy segura de que mentía, pero ¿por qué?...

- ¡ASÍ QUE SÍ QUE IBAS A IR CON ÉL!¿TÚ ERES TONTA, HERMANITA? – gritó Ron, que se había acercado en el peor momento.

- ¡TÚ NO LE CONOCES!

- Ginny, ya sé que estuvo muy amable contigo últimamente, pero tienes que reconocer que no es precisamente un santo... – terció Hermione. – Entiende que estemos preocupados...

- ¡El no es como vosotros pensáis, estoy segura!- exclamó Ginny.

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo Ron, con una exagerada nota de sarcasmo en su voz - ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- LO SÉ Y PUNTO. – gritó Ginny, enrojeciendo rápidamente – ME VOY A MI CUARTO, ASÍ QUE ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

Y subió las escaleras a la carrera.

Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían acerca de si la actuación de este último había sido o no lo suficientemente delicada, Harry subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de cuarto.

Ginny le abrió. Se quedó un poco sorprendida al verle en el umbral.

- Ginny...

- ¿Tú también vienes a molestarme con lo de Draco? – gruñó ella.

- No, no exactamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, el caso es que yo no tengo pareja para el baile, y como tú tampoco... pensé que a lo mejor querrías ir conmigo. – dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Harry?

- Bueno... si lo que te ha dicho Malfoy es verdad (cosa bastante probable en mi opinión) le va a fastidiar un montón.

- ¿Y si no?

- Oh, vamos Ginny. Eres una chica fuerte. No pretenderás quedarte encerrada en la torre como una princesa ultrajada mientras los demás se divierten, ¿verdad?. No dejes que Malfoy te amargue la vida, sea por el motivo que sea.

Ginny suspiró.

- De acuerdo. ¡Qué diablos!. Me moría de ganas de ir al baile...

*                      *                      *

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, Severus Snape abandonó su despacho y se dirigió a la torre este. Desde la comida había estado pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Draco Malfoy, justo después de la reunión de profesores. A duras penas consiguió convencerlo de que cancelara su compromiso con Ginny Weasley para el baile de Navidad. El chico había insistido en que podía presentarlo como una estrategia para fastidiar a Harry Potter, pero Snape no lo creía posible. Era buen observador, y la atracción de Draco hacia la señorita Weasley era demasiado evidente para parecer fingida. Aún así tardó bastante, y el chico no cedió hasta que le hizo darse cuenta de que él no era el único que se metía en problemas.

- Lord Voldemort no tuvo ningún reparo en matar a un Weasley, señor Malfoy. Y créame, tampoco los tendrá con ella si decide usarle como ejemplo de lo que no debe hacer un mortífago.

Draco había mirado hacia un lado al oír esto, pero por la expresión de su rostro dedujo que al fin había comprendido.

- Otra cosa. Asegúrese de que no vaya al baile mañana. Sé que no quiere hacerle daño, pero no podemos correr riesgos. Piense que herir sus sentimientos es preferible a que Voldemort la tome con ella.

Torció el gesto al empezar a subir las escaleras de la torre. Actuar como agente doble era muy duro, y Draco Malfoy había empezado de muy joven. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de las consecuencias que podía tener sobre su vida, especialmente sobre sus afectos. Y la adolescencia podía hacerse muy difícil, mucho más de lo que solía serlo.

Cuando llegó a las habitaciones de la profesora Greenwood, pensó que era preferible tener a Voldemort planeando sobre su vida como la negra sombra de la muerte, que continuar fingiendo. Como ella también estaba en el punto de mira de todos los mortífagos del Reino Unido, ya no podía ponerla en más peligro del que estaba.

Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando oyó un grito.

- ¡APÁRTATE, AMY!

- ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!

- ¡_Alohomora_!

La puerta se abrió y entró rápidamente. Nada más verlo, Amy se abrazó a su pierna izquierda, sollozando. En el comedor todo aparentaba normalidad excepto...

Un inmenso abeto estaba en el suelo, moviéndose como si tratara de levantarse de nuevo.

- ¡BUAAAH! ¡EL ÁRBOL SE ESTÁ COMIENDO A MI MAMÁÁÁÁ!

Él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Apuntó con la varita al árbol.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

El abeto se alzó lentamente. Girando con cuidado la varita, lo puso de nuevo en posición vertical y lo dirigió hacia la maceta.

Serena se sentó en el suelo, escupiendo hojas.

- No lo entiendo – dijo, mientras la niña iba corriendo hacia ella – Le pedí a Hagrid un abeto "grandecito", no una secuoya gigante... Traté de moverlo un poco y...

- ¿Por qué no utilizó la varita? – preguntó Snape sorprendido – Le hubiera sido más fácil.

- ¿Por qué diablos se cree que me cayó encima? – respondió, incorporándose y consolando a Amy – Definitivamente no estoy hecha para la magia. ¿Por cierto, qué hace tan pronto por aquí?

- Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer y pensé que a lo mejor le iría bien que le ayudara con las preparaciones. – miró las ramas rotas y peladas del abeto, y lo hizo girar para que quedaran contra la pared – Creo que ha sido una buena idea...

Ella se rió.

- Cierto, si hubiera venido más tarde me hubiera encontrado debajo del árbol y hubiéramos tenido que cenar en las cocinas. ¿Por qué no ayuda a Amy a decorar el árbol?. Yo empezaré a preparar la cena.

- Pero yo no sé...

- Oh, no se preocupe. Amy es una experta. ¿A que sí, Amy? – la niña asintió con orgullo – Sólo tiene un pequeño problema con su estatura... Yo empezaré a preparar la cena.

*                      *                      *

Quince minutos más tarde, Snape estaba agotado. La niña quería poner los adornos ella misma, y no se atrevía a hacerla flotar como al árbol, de modo que tuvo que sostenerla, primero en brazos y luego a hombros. 

- ¡A la izquierda! – ordenaba Amy. 

Él daba un paso a la izquierda.

- ¡Nononono!¡La otra izquierda!

Dos pasos a la derecha.

- ¡No llego!

Un paso hacia delante.

Y así, tres cuartos de hora.

Sin lugar a dudas, el momento más duro fue cuando hubo que colocar la estrella, y tuvo que apañárselas para sostener a la niña en plancha con los brazos estirados. Diez minutos en esa posición hasta que ésta se mostró satisfecha con la culminación del árbol.

Volvió a cogerla en brazos y ambos retrocedieron unos pasos para estudiar el resultado. _Ha quedado bien_, pensó.

- ¿Te gusta así, Amy? 

- ¡_Prefecto_! – respondió la niña, con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio desaparecer la silueta de quien llevaba al menos cinco minutos observándolos desde la puerta de la cocina. Dejó a la niña, que volvió con sus juguetes, y fue hacia allí.

La cocina estaba repleta de comida, ollas y electrodomésticos muggles. Serena estaba volcando lo que parecían caparazones de algún crustáceo.

- Creo que eso iba a la basura, y no a la olla – afirmó Snape, mirando las gambas peladas que había en un plato.

- No, no... Se hace así. Se flambean las cáscaras y luego queda un caldo muy rico. – respondió ella, echando un largo chorro de licor sobre las mismas.

- ¿Flambear?

Serena puso un poco de licor en un cucharón y lo encendió. Dejó caer el líquido inflamado en la olla, de la cual surgió una columna de fuego.

- Empiezo a comprender por qué fundía tantos calderos... – comentó él.- Por cierto, ya hemos acabado con el árbol, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?.

- Si no le importa poner la mesa... Los manteles están en este cajón, en éste otro los cubiertos, y aquí está la vajilla – dijo Serena, señalando un pequeño armario con dos puertecillas que colgaba de la pared.

Snape señaló con la varita los sitios que ella le había indicado. 

Mientras Serena se disponía a triturar las gambas, los manteles salieron volando hacia el comedor. Acto seguido, los cubiertos, mientras vaciaba las gambas trituradas en otra olla. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, en el momento en que fue a dejar el bol, ya vacío, en el fregadero, se abrió de golpe el armario de la vajilla y una de las puertas le golpeó con fuerza en la frente.

Con aire de quien está acostumbrado a esas cosas, Serena depositó suavemente el bol, y retrocedió un paso, bizqueando.

- Ay... – gimió, justo antes de desplomarse contra el suelo.

*                      *                      *

El susto que se llevó Severus Snape cuando volvió de supervisar los aterrizajes en la mesa del comedor fue digno de verse. 

Afortunadamente, a partir del chichón de la frente de ella y del abollamiento en la puertecilla de aglomerado, le resultó fácil reconstruir la secuencia de los acontecimientos. 

Se arrodilló a su lado y la incorporó hasta dejarla sentada en el suelo. Cuando ya se planteaba si echarle un vaso de agua a la cara, ella volvió en sí.

- Maldito Murphy... – murmuró, atontada.

- ¿Quién?

- Él enunció las leyes que rigen mi vida... 

- Definitivamente, se ha dado un buen golpe – aseguró Snape, mientras la rodeaba con los brazos y la ponía en pie. Sujetándola por la cintura con un brazo, apuntó con su varita al chichón, que pronto empezó a disminuir, mientras ella iba recuperando lentamente la normalidad.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor? – preguntó él, cuando los ojos de la profesora recuperaron su viveza habitual. Ella asintió y al hacerlo se llevó una mano a la frente con una mueca de dolor.

El detuvo su mano con la suya a la altura de la mejilla.

- No se lo toque, aún no se ha curado del todo. Dentro de unos minutos ya no le dolerá.

Serena retiró su mano. Él no. Ella levantó la mirada, para encontrarlo con una expresión que ya había visto una vez antes, en el lago. Cerró los ojos al notar cómo sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por el contorno de su rostro hasta detenerse en la barbilla y inclinarla hacia arriba. El brazo que le rodeaba la cintura la impulsó delicadamente hacia delante y un momento más tarde sintió la presión de sus labios.

Una vez recuperada de la impresión inicial, ella decidió tomar parte más activa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sin dejar de besarle. Y no se sabe cuánto tiempo hubieran pasado en tan agradable ocupación, de no ser por Serena, que al cabo de unos tres minutos se separó de él.

- ¡Maldición! 

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Snape, adorablemente aturdido por tan súbita interrupción.

- ¡La comida! ¡Se me va a quemar!

Afortunadamente, la cena no resultó afectada por el despiste de la cocinera. Tras la misma, los tres se sentaron en el sofá, repletos y picando dulces como manda la tradición. Y mientras Amy miraba embobada una película de dibujos animados, sentada en el regazo de su madre, ésta y el profesor Snape se quedaron dormidos.

**                    **                    **                    **

Mil perdones por el retraso, entre el trabajo y una mala semana no estaba muy inspirada... Espero que la longitud del capítulo os compense. Me temo que a partir de ahora no podré mantener el ritmo inicial de capítulo por semana, porque ahora ya tengo que empezar a atar cabos sueltos y demás... 

Por cierto, creía que me ibais a matar por apalizar a Sirius, pero ya veo que os parece un poco chulito a la mayoría...

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews:

**Patty*Potter, Lina Saotome, Guty, Hermione12 **(Serena sólo conocía a tres de los cuatro miembros de la orden del Fénix, ¡y ánimo con el capítulo doce!), **Sailorangi **(tus preguntas acerca del baile serán respondidas... en el próximo capítulo), **LaLi **(perdóname, no quería tardar tanto ... no quiero sufrir las consecuencias de mi retraso..), **Esmeralda, Ucchan, Ryoga Skywalker, Wilbur **(por cierto, LaLi es tu hermana?), **Cali-chan **(¿escargot?¡A mí me encantan!. Por cierto, si hubiera sabido antes que tenías babosas tóxicas mutantes te las pido para alguna clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas), **aide **(bueno, es que el protagonista en este caso es Severus Snape; y Harry se enteró de lo de los dementores porque pensé que si hubiera ocurrido en alguna de las novelas, de un modo u otro él se habría enterado...), **Nimph, May Potter, Charis S., Princess Leia Skywalker,Liza, Beta Reader Number One **y** Phoenix (**ok, te enviaré el e-mail lo antes posible. Y como ves, este es muuuucho más largo que el anterior - ¡ay! mis deditos...**).**


	16. Empieza el Baile

Empieza el Baile 

- Lo siento, Severus... pero no puedo salir contigo – decía Lily. Temblaba ligeramente y parecía pasarlo bastante mal dándole calabazas. – De momento estoy colgada por  otra persona, y hasta que no se me pase, no podrá gustarme nadie más.

- Es ese idiota de Potter, ¿verdad? – preguntó él, mientras notaba como si el cuerpo le desapareciera y el aire cruzara libremente por debajo de su cabeza. Un remolino de frustración, vergüenza y orgullo herido se formó en su mente, impidiéndole pensar con lucidez. La miró a los ojos y ella apartó la vista. La confirmación de sus sospechas sólo consiguió que el torbellino girara más rápido.

- No importa de quién se trate. – afirmó ella, sonrojándose – Lo siento, Severus, pero no puede ser...

- Por favor, no me digas que eres otra de esas tontas que suspiran por él, como si fuera el único hombre de este planeta. – susurró roncamente – Tú lo ves, Lily... reparte su atención entre todas vosotras para reteneros, pero ninguna le interesa...

- Eso no lo sabes, Severus – respondió Lily, ligeramente molesta. Se sonrojó un poco más, y añadió – Hasta que yo esté segura de que no le gusto, no podré dejar de pensar en él.

- ¿Ah, no?. ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas? - repuso él, con una ironía que a duras penas conseguía tapar su dolor – Así podrás darle una oportunidad al resto de los mortales.

- Lo siento – repitió ella, mientras salía del aula de pociones.

Nunca había tenido suerte. La desgracia le perseguía como la sombra al cuerpo, y ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir: Lily le preguntó a James lo que sentía por ella. Habida cuenta de la cantidad de admiradoras del buscador de Gryffindor, repartidas entre los últimos cuatro cursos, la posibilidad de que Lily fuera la elegida era de uno contra cien.

Una semana más tarde, Lily y James eran considerados la pareja perfecta de Hogwarts.

Lily y James, caminando de la mano por los pasillos de un aula a otra. Lily y James, tirándose bolas de nieve en el patio. Lily y James, besándose dulcemente bajo el muérdago de la entrada el día de Navidad.

De repente, la chica pelirroja de cabello largo era una chica morena, de pelo corto y rizado. Llevaba una túnica negra de colegiala, llena de remiendos, que contrastaba muchísimo con la elegante túnica malva del Slytherin que la besaba. Rubio y dos años mayor que ella. Gilderoy Lockhart. Se quedó sin aire.

- ¡MAMI!¡MAMI! ¡YA HA VENIDO PAPA NOEL! ¡DESPIERTA!

_¿Qué?_

Se despertó sentado sobre su cama, mientras inhalaba como si hubiera pasado varios minutos sin respirar. _Un momento_, pensó, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban lentamente a la luz de las antorchas. No estaba en su dormitorio. De hecho, no estaba en ningún dormitorio. Se volvió lentamente hacía la derecha, donde parecía haber movimiento.

Amy trataba de despertar a una persona que dormía a su lado. Estaba vuelta de espaldas a él, cubierta hasta la cabeza por el edredón. Al ver que estaba despierto, la niña se volvió hacia él sonriente.

- Buenos días, señor profesor Snape. – dijo, y se volvió rápidamente a continuar en sus intentos de despertar a la otra persona, que, ya harta de sacudidas, se volvió lentamente.

- Amy, es muy temprano. Vuelve a dormir. – murmuró Serena, soñolienta, y sin despegar los párpados.

- No, mami... ya son las siete. ¿A que sí, señor profesor Snape?

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Se quedó mirándole fijamente unos segundos. Metió la cabeza bajo el edredón. Volvió a sacarla con aspecto aliviado.

- Eeeh... vaya, se ve que nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. Debí activar el mecanismo para convertirlo en cama – explicó, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, roja como un tomate. – deja caer el respaldo hacia atrás, y delante extiende...

- ¿Por qué besaste a Gilderoy Lockhart? – preguntó él.

Durante unos segundos, ella se quedó en silencio, desconcertada.

- ¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?

- En tu quinto curso, en la entrada.

- Aaaaaj. No me lo recuerdes... ¡Fue él! ¿Cómo se os ocurrió hacerle prefecto de Slytherin?. Se pasó las navidades haciendo guardia junto al muérdago, mientras los alumnos de su casa buscaban pelea por todos los rincones del pasillo... 

- ¿Puedo abrir los regalos ya, mami? – interrumpió Amy, impaciente.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y se volvió hacia la niña.

- Claro, Amy.

- ¡Bien!

Se volvió hacia Snape. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, como tratando de poner en orden las ideas, al parecer sin demasiado éxito. Volvió a abrirlos, y preguntó:

- ¿A santo de qué viene eso?

- Nada, sólo era algo que siempre me había preguntado...

- Pues vaya momento más extraño para tratar de encontrar la respuesta... En fin.. antes de que se me olvide, ¡Feliz Navidad!.

- Feliz Navidad. – repitió él, inclinándose hacia ella y besándola dulcemente.

Cuando se volvieron hacia la chimenea, Amy ya estaba totalmente concentrada en desenvolver regalos. Tras una docena de suspiros de felicidad, se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¡Mami! ¡Estos regalos no son míos! – dijo, señalando cuatro cajas aún intactas.

Serena y Severus se miraron.

- Demasiados regalos – observó ella.

Amy cogió una caja plana.

- Aquí pone: Se-ve-ruz Sna-pe. – leyó lentamente – Y en esta otra también. Los otros dos son para ti, mami.

- ¿Cómo supieron los elfos que tenían que dejar los regalos aquí? – cuchicheó Serena.

- Dumbledore, supongo.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

Snape se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y ambos se reunieron con la pequeña, que ya había cogido un mecano e intentaba construir la figura más difícil.

La caja plana contenía ropas, muy diferentes a las que Snape había usado nunca: ropas muggles. Serena silbó suavemente.

- Armani. – dijo, leyendo la etiqueta. – ¿Quién te lo envía?

- ¿No es tuyo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ya me gustaría, pero no podría permitírmelo. – le tendió lo que a todas luces era un libro - El mío esta aquí, esperando a que lo abran.

- "_Luz y sombra. Estudio exhaustivo de las Artes Oscuras desde el principio de los tiempos_" – miró el libro extasiado – Lo busqué durante años... Muchísimas gracias.

- De nada. Bueno, ahora los míos.

Cogió una caja grande y alargada, la desenvolvió y la abrió. En el interior había una guitarra blanca y negra, de caja triangular. Serena levantó una ceja.

- Bueno, creo que sé de quién viene – sacó la guitarra, y debajo había más cosas: una especie de disfraz negro también, y una pequeña nota.

"Para que nuestro arlequín vuelva a bailar esta noche. Magia Muggle"

- ¿Vais a actuar esta noche?

- Se suponía que era una sorpresa... vamos a hacer una demostración de bailes muggles, y luego tocaremos una o dos canciones... de las más suaves, por supuesto... Si no, el consejo del colegio se echará al cuello de Dumbledore. – explicó ella.

- Todavía te queda un regalo por abrir – le recordó Snape – Espero que te guste.

Serena abrió la única caja que quedaba, y la mandíbula se le cayó tres centímetros. Unos patines de cuchilla, de profesional.

- Esto... esto... es demasiado. Son para llevar a Olimpiadas...

*                      *                      *

En la torre de Gryffindor, el día de Navidad amaneció tranquilo. Ron se calmó muchísimo al saber que Ginny iba a ir con Harry al baile, y se reconcilió con Hermione. Cuando bajaron a desayunar, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando llegó la felicitación navideña de Viktor. En la mesa de los profesores había dos asientos vacíos, el de Snape, y el de la profesora Greenwood, y los ocupantes de las otras sillas cruzaban miradas de complicidad.

A la hora del almuerzo aparecieron los dos, acompañados de la hija de Serena, a quien le pusieron tantos cojines en la silla como a Flitwick.

Por la tarde, las chicas se retiraron temprano para prepararse para el baile. Harry y Ron se entretuvieron jugando al ajedrez – había ventisca – y luego fueron a vestirse ellos también. La túnica de Ron era muy elegante, sus hermanos habían sabido elegir bien, y no tuvo que hacerle arreglos.

Cuando bajaron, Hermione y Ginny les esperaban en la sala común. Nada más verlas, se quedaron paralizados a mitad de la escalera, obstaculizando el paso de Seamus.

- No sé cómo os las apañáis. Cambiáis de pareja, y las vuestras continúan siendo las más bonitas. – les susurró - ¿Me dejáis pasar?

Se dirigieron al comedor en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir. Ginny y Hermione se miraban entre sí, divertidas por el desconcierto de sus parejas. Ron iba poniendo mala cara a todo aquel que posara sus ojos sobre Hermione demasiado tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, empezaron a mezclarse con los miembros de las otras casas. El grupo de Slytherin, que subía desde las mazmorras, iba encabezado por Draco Malfoy y su pareja, Pansy Parkinson, cuyo vestido repleto de lazos y adornos varios, le daba un aspecto parecido al de un árbol de Navidad. Cuando Draco vio a Ginny se detuvo en seco, lo que provocó un pequeño choque en cadena. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y se alejó lo máximo posible de ella, para frustración de su pareja, que quería entrar la primera para lucirse.

Las puertas se abrieron.

El gran comedor tenía un aspecto muy diferente al habitual. Las mesas estaban alineadas contra las paredes, repletas de comida, golosinas y refrescos. El centro de la habitación estaba a oscuras, y el techo estaba opaco.

Al examinar más detenidamente el contenido de las mesas, descubrieron con sorpresa que también había bebidas muggles, así como patatas fritas y otros aperitivos de origen no mágico. En pocos segundos los Slytherin se habían atrincherado junto al zumo de calabaza, y no permitían que nadie más se acercara, de modo que los miembros de las demás casas se vieron obligados a probar las novedades muggles que tuvieron un notable éxito. 

Se oyeron unas carcajadas descontroladas. Harry se volvió para mirar a Fred y George, que parecían desternillarse de risa por algún motivo desconocido.

Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron entrado en el Comedor, el centro del comedor se iluminó de repente, dejando ver una tarima rodeada de altavoces. Encima de la misma podían distinguirse seis figuras, vestidas de negro. Harry reconoció en ellas a los miembros de Magia Muggle, excepto a uno, el más pequeño de todos, que llevaba la cara pintada como un arlequín triste. Este último se acercó al micrófono del escenario.

- Bienvenidos a la fiesta muggle de Navidad. – dijo la voz de la profesora Greenwood, mientras un murmullo de sorpresa recorría la sala de punta a punta. Desde la trinchera del jugo de calabaza se oyeron abucheos y ligeros silbidos. Haciendo caso omiso, continuó - Bueno, empezaremos por el principio ... relativamente. Los alumnos que se atrevieron a apuntarse a mis clases de baile muggle, hagan el favor de pasar a la pista y demostrar lo que saben hacer. Empecemos, ¡Rock and Roll!.

Hermione agarró a Ron y le arrastró a toda velocidad a la pista de baile frente al escenario. Ginny miró inquisitivamente a Harry.

- Lo siento, pero… no sé bailar. 

Una voz tímida les interrumpió.

- Perdona, Harry... – dijo Neville, acercándose a ellos - ¿Me permites a tu pareja un ratito?

Harry asintió aliviado, y Ginny y Neville se dirigieron a la pista, en la que sonaba una canción bastante antigua pero de ritmo trepidante.

Los gemelos Weasley y sus parejas demostraban por qué eran los mejores de la clase. Parecía que habían encontrado el ritmo adecuado para ellos, y era todo un espectáculo verlos, iluminados por los rayos de luz de todos los colores que salían del techo. Alan cantaba con voz profunda, mientras Álex y Serena rasgaban sus guitarras a toda velocidad pero perfectamente coordinados.

_go , go ,_

_go, Johnny, go, go_

_go, Johnny, go ,go_

_go , go ,_

_Johny B. Goode ..._

Mientras todo el mundo se divertía, Harry empezó a sentirse más y más incómodo. Se volvió hacia la puerta, para ver a los profesores entrar con aspecto cansado. Harry sabía por qué: Sirius le había comentado que el número de desapariciones de muggles había alcanzado un nivel alarmante.

Acababa de terminar la canción. Serena habló de nuevo.

- A ver, los de la pista, ya deberíais conocer a esos dos - decía señalando a Fred y a George -. Dejadles más espacio, y vosotros, por el amor de Dios, nada de volver a cruzar vuestras parejas en el aire - se giró al resto del grupo, negando con la cabeza - Continuemos, señores ... 

Y el aire volvió a llenarse de ritmo. Harry nunca hubiera supuesto que el twist pudiera ser tan acrobático como lo bailaban los gemelos. Continuaron tocando todos los tipos de música que se habían dado en las clases de baile. Los no muggles aplaudían, extasiados, mientras se oía salsa, mambo o break dance... 

Los Magia Muggle, tras tocar todos los tipos de música de baile que se habían enseñado, hicieron un descanso y Serena volvió a coger el micrófono, mientras todos los alumnos aplaudían ...

- Gracias, chicos. Me alegra que os haya gustado. Tengo que confesaros que ha sido sorprendente ver como los alumnos de baile han progresado tanto en sólo tres meses. Por favor, un fuerte aplauso para ellos - los aplausos crecieron de nuevo - ¡Volvemos en cinco minutos!

Las luces del centro de la tarima se apagaron y todo el mundo se lanzó de cabeza a las mesas. Al parecer, el ejercicio les había abierto el apetito. Harry observó sorprendido que Neville volvía solo.

- ¿Y Ginny? – le preguntó Harry, mientras éste se servía una gran ración de pavo asado en su plato de cartón.

- Dijo que tenía que ir al baño.

- Ah. – dijo Harry. Pero una sospecha cruzó su mente, y se volvió hacia el grupo de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy no estaba allí. El que si se había unido a ellos era Severus Snape, que bebía zumo de calabaza. Las carcajadas de los Weasley volvieron a oírse, pero más disimuladas. Harry llegó a la conclusión de que algo traían entre manos, y tenía que ver con la bebida. Intrigado por la desaparición de Ginny, salió a buscarla.

*                      *                      *

Ginny se detuvo en el rellano entre el primer y el segundo piso. Había visto cómo Draco salía apresuradamente del comedor, poco después de que Cresus Rich hubiera hecho lo mismo. No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea seguirle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba demasiado intrigada. ¿Desde cuándo Draco espiaba a los profesores en lugar de a los alumnos?. Continuó subiendo, y se internó en el pasillo del segundo piso. Ya estaba al lado del despacho del profesor de Artes Oscuras, cuando algo invisible le tapó la boca y la echó hacia atrás, atravesando lo que siempre le había parecido una sólida pared. 

- ¿Estás loca? – susurró una voz suave - ¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Draco?

- Shhhh... – dijo él por toda respuesta, mientras la cubría con su capa invisible. Se oyó un ruido, y ambos sacaron sus cabezas por la pared justo a tiempo para ver cómo el profesor se alejaba por el pasillo en dirección a la torre este.

- Hay que avisar a Snape – murmuró Draco, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse – Le ha robado el pensadero, y por su expresión diría que ha encontrado en él lo que fuera que estuviera buscando.

*                      *                      *

Al cabo de poco de que Harry abandonara el comedor, el escenario volvió a iluminarse, pero la música no sonó. De hecho, se hizo un silencio absoluto cuando se todos los alumnos de Slytherin invadieron la pista, se colocaron en perfecta formación y, con los primeros golpes de la batería, empezaron a bailar lo que parecía ...

- ¡La macarena! – le susurró Álex a Serena, mientras a esta se le caía la púa de puro desconcierto.

Rápidamente se le unieron el teclado y el bajo. Alan se acercó a Serena.

- Será mejor que cantes tú, que te sabes la letra...

- Pero... pero...

Antes de que pudiera poner alguna objeción se encontró frente al micrófono.

- _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena_ – dijo monótonamente, mientras los Slytherin se movían como si cantaran los mismísimos del Río.

De reojo vio a Alan y a Álex, apoyados el uno contra el otro, riéndose silenciosamente.

- _que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena_ – continuó, entornando los ojos y volviendo la vista hacia Snape, que miraba con horror su copa. El profesor la dejó sobre la mesa y se trató de dirigirse corriendo a las puertas del comedor. Pero como impulsado por una fuerza invisible su carrera se desvió, y se plantó en primera línea, frente a todos sus alumnos, como Michael Jackson en _Triller_.

- _dale... a... tu... cuerpo... alegría... macarena..._ – Serena siguió horrorizada los movimientos del profesor, mientras empezaban una serie de caídas en todo el comedor: Alan y Álex, Fred y George, el plato de pavo de Neville, un par de copas... incluso a Ian se le cayó uno de los bastones.

- _eeeeeeh Macarena ¡a-há!_

Todos los Slytherin, con Snape en cabeza, dieron un saltito.

Draco y Ginny entraron en el comedor en ese preciso instante.

- ¿Qué diablos...? – exclamó Draco, echando a correr hacia la pista.

Llegado a este punto, el comedor estalló en carcajadas, y Serena tuvo que agarrarse al apoyo del micrófono para no caer.

*                      *                      *

Harry estuvo esperando un rato junto a los baños de las chicas, pero no había señal de Ginny. Volvió sobre sus pasos, y al llegar al recibidor, vio un destello dorado en el suelo. A alguien se le había caído un reloj de oro. Lo recogió. En la parte trasera había dos iniciales escritas: C.R.

- ¡Cresus Rich! – exclamó, sorprendido. No recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta. Como la perspectiva de volver al comedor y ver cómo los demás se divertían no le atraía demasiado, decidió ir a devolvérselo.

Subió al segundo piso y llamó a la puerta del despacho. No hubo respuesta. ¿Dónde podía estar?. Llamó más fuerte, y la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Vislumbró el despacho, que ahora estaba lujosamente decorado. Decidió que si la puerta estaba abierta, mejor dejar el reloj en la mesa e irse. 

Abrió la puerta, y, encima de la mesa, había un recipiente que ya había visto en una ocasión anterior. Un pensadero.

Se acercó y lo observó atentamente. Era algo diferente al de Dumbledore. Tocó el extraño contenido con la varita. Y empezó a entrarle la curiosidad. 

Podía echar un vistazo, y si veía algo demasiado personal, lo dejaba. A lo mejor podía ver alguna de las criaturas que les había mencionado en clase. Sólo sería un momento ...

**                    **                    **                    **

A ver, ya vamos por el... ¡dieciséis!. Non podo mais, estoy muerta. Ya sé que este se ha retrasado un montón, pero no sabía cómo diablos continuar desde donde estaba... Espero que os haya gustado, porque menudos días me ha hecho pasar el maldito capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews:

**Alpa** (me temo que Draco y Ginny no estaran juntos y en paz ... al menos de momento, pero tal vez Draco tenga más suerte con Ginny que Snape con Lily), **Ucchan, Princess Leia Skywalker, Phoenix, Lina Saotome, Lali, Hermione es una genia, Hermione12** (bueno, ya tienen quince añitos, no veo por qué no hayan de poder besarse... Tranqui, ya me encargo de eso ;P), **Nesdy, asosa76, sailorangi** (ejem, acostarse, lo que es acostarse, sí se han acostado juntos... y levantarse también), **Nimph, Brida-Weasley **(por aquí aparecieron tus dos amores – aunque no sé si conseguirán escapar a la ira de Snape en el próximo capítulo.), **Lyxie-Nix-Jade y Spacey** (interesante tu fic-ensayo, casi se lo regala Serena a Snape por Navidad... pero al final no se atrevió).


	17. El pensadero de Snape

El pensadero de Snape 

Harry se sintió caer por la fría oscuridad. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en un lugar que le resultaba bastante familiar: estaba en Hogwarts, en los pasadizos de las mazmorras.

Estaba caminando a paso rápido, en compañía de alguien. Se volvió esperando encontrarse al lado de Cresus Rich, pero no sin cierto sobresalto reconoció a Severus Snape. 

Parecía bastante más joven que el actual, unos diez años menor. Pero poco más había cambiado en él: pelo grasiento, rostro cetrino y la misma expresión malhumorada de siempre. Lo que sí notó diferente fue la actitud de los alumnos: caminaban silenciosamente en grupos, bastante numerosos en muchos casos. Daba la sensación de que el ambiente estaba bastante caldeado, especialmente entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Harry nunca visto expresiones de odio tan intenso entre alumnos de su misma edad o incluso menores. También sorprendían las miradas amenazantes que le dirigían la mayoría de los Gryffindor al profesor de Pociones.

Oyó voces tras él.

- Tengo frío en la cabeza – comentó una voz de chica, vagamente familiar.

- Pues tú aún estás acostumbrada a llevar el pelo corto. – dijo un chico – Yo ya podía hacerme una coleta, y va la directora y nos hace rapar a todos porque a uno le encuentran piojos. ¡Ahora más que un orfanato, Lowood parece una academia militar!

- Orfanato, no, Álex – dijo la chica – Centro de Menores. Seamos políticamente correctos.

Harry se volvió al oír el nombre, y se encontró a las versiones adolescentes de Serena y Álex. Sólo que Serena no llevaba la cara marcada, y los dos llevaban el pelo rapado al dos. Sus túnicas eran claramente de segunda mano – o tercera -, y les llegaban hasta las rodillas, dejando a la vista tejanos desgastados y zapatillas de deporte prácticamente destrozadas. Al lado de las de ellos, la ropa de Ron era lujosa.

Mientras los miraba, un chico corpulento apareció derrapando por una esquina detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron. Harry notó que Snape reducía la marcha.

- ¡Álex! ¡Serena! – exclamó el recién llegado. Llevaba una túnica en mejores condiciones que los otros dos, aunque no demasiado, y lucía una P de prefecto. También estaba pelado. - ¿Habéis visto a Emily?

- No. ¿Por? – respondieron al unísono.

- Me dijo que había una pelea de gatas y que iba a separarlas, pero luego perdí la comunicación. – se tocó la insignia de Ravenclaw que llevaba en el pecho, que se limitó a crepitar como una radio mal sintonizada.

- Tío, ¿has convertido las insignias en comunicadores? – dijo Álex, riéndose – Tú has visto demasiado _Star Trek_.

Un grito de dolor resonó por las mazmorras, y las risas cesaron en seco.

- ¡Emily! – gritó Serena. 

Asustado, Harry vió cómo los tres echaban a correr, directos hacia él. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de apartarse, pasaron a través suyo. Tardó un momento en recuperarse de la impresión, y para cuando se volvió ya habían desaparecido tras la siguiente esquina. Snape volvió a acelerar el paso.

A medida que avanzaban, empezaron a oírse gritos de ¡pelea! ¡pelea!, y cuando doblaron la siguiente esquina se encontraron con una multitud de alumnos empujándose para ver mejor. Cuando notaron la presencia de Snape, todos se callaron y se apartaron, dejando ver a las contricantes. Harry nunca antes había visto una pelea como esa. Con una mano agarraban los cabellos de la oponente mientras trataban de arañarse las caras con la otra, todo sin dejar de darse patadas.

- ¡Emily! ¿Dónde estás? – gritó Serena.

- Aquí... – dijo una voz débil. Harry no supo dónde era "aquí" hasta que distinguió una masa de cabellos rubios entre la maraña de brazos y piernas. Mientras Álex y Álan trataban de soltar las manos de cada chica de la cabeza de la otra, Serena se metió en medio, y volvió a salir sacando a rastras a una joven rellenita, con la cara llena de granos.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Serena, mientras se quitaba con una mano la sangre que salía de un corte en el labio.

- Sí, gracias. – respondió secamente la otra, que parecía ilesa. Se levantó y sin mirarle, entró en el aula.

Para entonces, las chicas ya estaban separadas y habían visto a Snape. Eran una Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

- Diez puntos menos para cada una de ustedes. Después de clase hablaremos del castigo. ¡Se acabó el espectáculo, señores!. Todos a clase, ¡YA!.

Álex se acercó a Serena, que miraba hacia la clase con cara de pocos amigos, mientras el resto de los estudiantes entraban en la mazmorra.

- ¿Por qué está enfadada contigo? – preguntó.

Serena se volvió hacia él.

- Bueno... es que me comentó que alguien le gustaba, y cuando me dijo quién...pueees... se molestó por mi reacción.

- ¿Quién era?

Serena se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído, que hizo que al chico se le pusieran los ojos redondos como canicas.

- ¿¿¿¿SNAPE????- clamó, y se echó a reir a carcajadas.

- Esa fue exactamente mi reacción. – afirmó Serena.

- Sus reacciones son bastante lentas, Greenwood. – susurró una voz tras ellos. – He dicho que entren, ¡AHORA MISMO!

Álex y Serena miraron unos segundos a Snape. Todos los demás alumnos estaban ya en el aula. Era tan evidente lo que pensaban, que podrían haberlo llevado escrito en la frente, a saber: ¿qué es lo que ha oido?. 

- ¿NO ME HAN OÍDO? ¡HE DICHO QUE ENTREN!

Los dos sacudieron la cabeza y entraron con deliberada lentitud en la clase. Harry se preguntó si una actitud tan retadora era habitual entre los alumnos de por entonces. Lo cierto era que, cuando Snape entró tras ellos, bastante enfurecido y quitó otros diez puntos a Gryffindor, nadie pareció extrañarse. Daba la impresión que en esa casa pasaban bastante de él.

- ¡Examen sorpresa! – dijo Snape a continuación. – Dejen las pociones tal como están.

Snape fue de caldero en caldero, calificando. Mientras pasaba por los Slytherin, todo eran caras sonrientes, pero cuando pasó a los Gryffindor, la cosa empeoró bastante. Empezó por alguno de los mejores estudiantes, y a todos les encontraba fallos. Los que no sacaban tan buenas notas iban palideciendo por momentos. Se iban oyendo bufidos indignados a medida que él les mostraba la puntuación.

Cuando llegó junto a Emily, arrugó la nariz. Sacó una pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y empezó a hacer todo tipo de pruebas. Serena sonreía, y Harry comprendía por qué: Snape no conseguía encontrar nada que pudiera justificar el no poner una buena nota. Le puso un nueve, con evidente fastidio, y pasó al caldero de Serena. 

El que sonrió entonces fue él. Serena, impertérrita, vio cómo escribía un cero en el pergamino. Se notaba que no era precisamente su asignatura favorita.

- Es usted una vergüenza para su familia – susurró fríamente. – Sí sigue así, nunca va a salir del orfanato.

- Si se refiere usted al desgraciado de mi abuelo, mejor. – respondió ella, imitándole la voz. Le lanzó una mirada glaciar. – Que cierto tipo de personas me detesten me enorgullece.

Snape fingió no haber oído eso, y continuó con su ritual, esta vez bastante más parecido al que tenía con Longbottom.

- Francamente, señorita Greenwood, no entiendo por qué demonios está usted aquí. No consigue hacer nada a derechas, ni en mi clase ni en ninguna otra. ¿Qué diablos es esto?. Es usted una inútil, una lacra para el colegio y ... y ... mire esto - con el cucharón cogió un poco de poción y la levantó para que toda la clase la viera. Parecía petróleo, nada que ver con el líquido rosado que había en el caldero de al lado -. ¿Quién le ha enseñado a medir las cantidades? Y el pus de bubotubérculo está demasiado diluido. No debería hacer caso en ese tema a la empollona de su compañera, es evidente que lo rebaja demasiado, o no tendría la cara como una olla oxidada.

La chica de al lado de Serena se quedó con la boca abierta un segundo antes de ponerse roja, levantarse y salir corriendo de la clase llorando, acompañada por las risas y burlas de Slytherin. Entre los de Gryffindor reinaba la indignación. Un chico pelirrojo se levantó de un salto, e hicieron falta cuatro para impedir que se lanzara al cuello del profesor.

Pero tantas precauciones fueron inútiles, porque Snape no perdía de vista a Serena y no se había dado cuenta de nada más, y porque Serena, que parecía tener salamandras en los ojos, estaba cualquier cosa menos serena. De hecho, salió corriendo del aula mientras decía algo en español. Harry no entendió ni palabra, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para captar la esencia: sencillamente le estaba llamando de todo. Snape echaba humo por las orejas.

- ¡VUELVA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE, GREENWOOD!

Serena ya debía correr por el pasillo, porque se oyó una voz lejana que respondió:

- ¡y una mierda!

Harry siguió a Snape mientras salía de la mazmorra, dejando a toda la clase estupefacta. Los de Slytherin sonreían maliciosamente, pero pararon en cuanto vieron que para los Gryffindor había valido la pena, aunque se quedaran sin puntos.

Corrió a buscarla. _Qué recuerdos tan agotadores, pensaba Harry, mientras seguía a Snape. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, vieron a Serena, que estaba detenida frente a uno de los lavabos de las chicas, aporreando la puerta. _

- ¡Abre, Emily! ¡ No tienes que hacer caso de lo que diga un gili... - pareció notar algo, giró la cabeza y vio a Snape - ¡Usted! - rugió.

Snape, conteniéndose como pudo, le dijo fríamente:

- Greenwood, para empezar ya está usted castigada y su comportamiento le ha quitado  cien puntos a Gryffindor. O procura calmarse, volver a la clase y pedir disculpas, o usted y yo iremos al profesor Dumbledore para que rompa su varita y la devuelva al orfanato del que nunca debió salir.

- Para empezar, no me da la gana calmarme. En segundo lugar, me importa un bledo que me echen, porque me voy - cogió la varita y la partió contra la rodilla, lanzando los trozos al suelo - y en tercer lugar es usted un maldito amargado que no tiene otra diversión en este mundo que amargarle la vida a los demás, así que no voy a disculparme por lo que le he dicho.

- ¡Serena! 

La chica rubia había sacado la cabeza por la puerta del baño, y miraba horrorizada los trozos de la varita.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - dijo, sollozando - ¿Es que tus amigos no somos suficiente motivo para querer quedarte aquí?

Salió corriendo de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios.

- Quien la entienda, que la compre - dijo, agachando la cabeza. Cuando la levantó de nuevo, vió la cara de Snape, en la que había dibujada una desagradable mueca de satisfacción.

Serena tomó aire, y, antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, la chica lo había agarrado por el cuello de la túnica y lo había empujado contra la pared.

- Cerdo asqueroso. – susurró entre dientes – Usted nos oyó a Álex y a mí hablando antes de su clase, ¿verdad?. Fue a por ella, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Lo tenía todo planeado.

Lejos de amilanarse, Snape marcó aún más su desagradable sonrisa, y ella frunció el ceño. Respiró profundamente y le soltó.

- Usted sí que es despreciable. – dijo, apartándose de él – No sé cómo se atreve a mirar a Dumbledore a la cara... alguien como usted no merece su confianza. Va a ser un placer no volver a verlo. Hasta nunca, espe... - al caminarr de espaldas, resbaló con uno de los trozos de la varita. 

Snape intentó agarrarla, pero la chica cayó sentada al suelo con la manga izquierda de su túnica en la mano. Snape miró el trozo de tela y palideció, pero mucho menos que ella, que miraba fijamente la tenue marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo. Si antes había desprecio en su mirada, ahora había odio. Parecía dispuesta a matarle.

Pero algo distrajo su atención. Los dos trozos de la varita saltaron al aire y se unieron de nuevo con un chasquido. Hubo un destello de luz cegador, y durante unos segundos Harry se vió rodeado por una especie de bruma blanca. Cuando ésta empezó a desaparecer, en el lugar de la varita había una espada. La hoja era blanca y traslúcida, y en la empeñadura estaban talladas las figuras de dos dragones alargados, con el cuerpo entrelazado y las caras mirando una hacia cada lado. La espada de la leyenda.

- Bien, bien. ¿Por qué no vienen ustedes dos a mi despacho y me explican lo que ha ocurrido? 

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie, en medio del pasillo, mirándoles entre impresionado y regocijado. Snape estaba medio agachado, con el brazo todavía extendido al tratar de impedir la caída, Serena estaba sentada en el suelo con la manga de la túnica de Snape en la mano, y ambos desviaron su mirada alucinada de la espada que se interponía entre ellos, al director.

*                      *                      *

En el comedor de Hogwarts la situación todavía estaba bastante descontrolada. Mientras Draco Malfoy se abría paso a empujones entre una multitud de alumnos que se habían apelotonado alrededor de la pista de baile, Snape saltó al escenario. Serena se apartó del micrófono y se dirigió hacia él. Pero él la esquivó, cogió el micro y se lo acercó a los labios.

- _No puedo creer que es verdaaad..._

Un silencio absoluto volvió a invadir el comedor.

- _que tanta felicidad ... haya llegado hasta miiiii..._

- Esta canción me es familiar – le comentó Hermione a Ron. También debía serlo para Serena, porque tenía los ojos como un elfo, y una gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su frente (O_OU). 

Snape se volvió hacia Serena, y mirándola fijamente, continuó.

- _y simplemente aprendí_

_que el cielo siento alcanzar_

_pensando que voy a amar_

Draco se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a la primera línea. Sus compañeros habían empezado a hacer los coros, y Snape avanzaba hacia la profesora de Estudios Muggles, que retrocedía, hasta que tropezó y dio con sus posaderas en el suelo.

- _por eso no puedo asíííí..._ – cantó Snape tendiendo la mano hacia ella

Serena miró a los componentes de Magia Muggle y movió los labios en silencio (¡haced algo!)

- _quitar mis ojos de ti... _

*                      *                      *

Harry notó la oscuridad envolviéndole de nuevo y se encontró en el aula de nuevo. Los alumnos parecían algo más mayores y menos belicosos. Snape iba paseando entre las mesas.

- La poción "pies de araña" permite a quien la toma caminar por paredes y techos sin caerse. Recuerden que debe tomarse caliente, pues al enfriarse se convierte en un adhesivo muy poderoso. Hay que descalzarse antes de ingerirla, y su efecto es instantáneo. También afecta a la circulación de la sangre y al sistema de equilibrio, de modo que pueden estar boca abajo todo el tiempo sin que les afecte. Esto es, una hora –dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica a los de Gryffindor- Les aconsejo que tomen nota. Si no encuentran trabajo, es extremadamente útil para ladrones...

Mientras los de Slytherin se reían, los alumnos de Gryffindor se miraban entre ellos, sorprendidos. A Harry le pareció bastante evidente que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero Snape no debía opinar lo mismo.

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron a trabajar, machacando arañas en sus morteros. Harry localizó a Serena, que estaba en el primer banco a la derecha. Estaba en el extremo que daba a la ventana, en el lado de los Slytherin. Por lo visto Snape la había apartado de sus compañeros, probablemente como castigo. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo, y en su ajada túnica lucía la letra P.

El tiempo iba pasando. El contenido de los calderos empezó a hervir, los alumnos empezaron a echar los ingredientes y algunos empezaron a descalzarse. Snape actuaba como siempre, ridiculizando a los Gryffindor y adulando a los Slytherin. Parecía ignorar a Serena, que iba a lo suyo, mecánicamente, como un robot. Estaba quitándose las deportivas.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte ruido en las últimas filas. A alguien se le había roto un recipiente de cristal para las medidas. Snape se giró, pero al ver que se trataba de un Slytherin no dijo nada. Entonces se oyó otro ruido, como el de una piedra grande cayendo en el agua, y a éste le siguió el de un chisporroteo. 

- Que demo... – Harry reconoció la voz de Serena, que aún sostenía una zapatilla en la mano.

Snape se dirigió hacia ella. A medida que se acercaban, Harry vio que el caldero empezaba a bambolearse, y el líquido verdoso que contenía giraba cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Salid todos inmediatamente!- dijo Snape - Id al comedor, ¡rápido!.

En este mismo instante empezaron a salir chispas del caldero, y toda la clase se levantó como un solo hombre y salió apresuradamente por la puerta. Algunos gritaban, y empujaban - los de Slytherin por supuesto - y Snape fue arrastrado fuera de la clase en medio de la mayor de las confusiones. Una vez hubieron salido los rezagados, Snape consiguió hacerlos ir ordenadamente pero rápido al comedor. Ya llegaban, y Emily llamaba a Serena. Pero no estaba allí, y Harry no recordaba haberla visto dentro de la mazmorra al salir.

- Cálmate - le dijo el chico pelirrojo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Visto de más cerca, Harry lo reconoció enseguida. Era Ian, el batería de Magia Muggle y sustituto de Serena cuando Amy estuvo enferma. - He salido el último y te juro que no quedaba nadie en la mazmorra. Seguro que ya está en el comedor.

Pero tampoco estaba allí. La chica rubia ya volvía a las mazmorras cuando Snape la detuvo.

- No se muevan de aquí. Y, sobre todo, no se les ocurra bajar.

Dio media vuelta, con el habitual frufrú de su túnica negra, y salió a paso rápido del comedor. Pero en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, echó a correr. Bajó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro - Harry nunca hubiera creído que eso fuera posible, ni siquiera para alguien tan alto, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de cada uno de ellos - y corrió tan rápido por el pasillo que cuando consiguió frenar ya había dejado la mazmorra atrás. 

Abrió la puerta y entró seguido por Harry. El aula parecía vacía pero él se fue directo a la primera fila.

- ¡Greenwood! - Snape estaba rojo de enfado, mientras se dirigía al caldero de Serena, que había cambiado de color y se había vuelto amarillo. - Salga inmediatamente de la clase, estú... - el color de la cara de Snape viró del rojo al blanco en una milésima de segundo.

Serena Greenwood estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y una zapatilla de deporte pegada a una mano. La pernera de su pantalón vaquero estaba cubierta de sangre y la pierna izquierda estaba doblada de manera muy extraña, como si tuviera una segunda rodilla en mitad de la pantorrilla apoyada sobre el borde del banco volcado.

- Voy a morir... - abrió los ojos - ¡Profesor! ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿A usted qué le parece? ¿Puede moverse?

- No. Se me ha pegado el pie al suelo. Y la zapatilla a la mano. Lo mejor será que no me toque, porque no se si también ha salpicado en mi túnica. Márchese, esto ya no tiene remedio.

- ¡Deje de hablar así, estúpida! - Snape enrojecía de nuevo, mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo - Nunca había visto a un Gryffindor tan cobarde.

Ahora la que había enrojecido era ella.

- Maldita sea, lárgese de aquí y déjeme en paz, cretino. - intentó empujar a Snape con la mano de la zapatilla, pero se puso verde nada más moverse. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca en un grito mudo. 

Entretanto, Snape cortó la pernera del pantalón, dejando a la vista una horrible fractura abierta de tibia y peroné. También había hecho desaparecer el banco y despegado el pie del suelo. Ella abrió los ojos en el momento en que la zapatilla cayó de su mano.

- Escuche con atención: he de recolocar el hueso, vendar la herida y entablillar. Lo primero será sumamente doloroso. A la de tres ...

Snape alzo la varita con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba el pie.

- Uno ... dos ... ¡tres!

La pierna se estiró de golpe y Serena echó la cabeza atrás y abrió la boca como para gritar pero sin hacerlo. Las lágrimas le saltaron y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido como una tabla.

El caldero ya pasaba del verde al azul, y Snape parecía dirigir la _Marcha de Radetzky mientras vendaba y entablillaba. De repente, se oyó una especie de silbido, y Harry vio algo blanco que salía disparado y se clavaba en el techo. Era un colmillo de basilisco. _

- ¡Lo robó usted! - exclamó Snape, mientras cogía a Serena, que estaba pálida como un muerto, en brazos.

- ¿El qué? - miró al techo - ¿Para qué iba a querer un colmillo de basilisco, para lanzarlo a una poción hecha con arañas y suicidarme en el proceso? - lo último lo dijo casi gritando, porque el silbido era cada vez más fuerte. Algunos de los frascos que estaban en las estanterías de las paredes empezaron a estallar. 

Cogió la varita de Snape, que éste llevaba en la boca, y la dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Alohomorra!

La puerta se abrió y salieron corriendo por el pasillo. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a las escaleras, momento en el que oyeron una explosión, y notaron retumbar todo el edificio. Una humareda avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo, y antes de que pudieran moverse los alcanzó. Cuando se hubo disipado, estaban los dos cubiertos de polvo. Serena se rió.

- ¡Parecemos dos fantasmas!

Snape agachó la cabeza, para comprobar  el estado de sus ropas, y sólo Harry pudo ver cómo sus duras facciones se suavizaron un momento en lo que casi era una sonrisa. 

*                      *                      *

Y, efectivamente, Alan, Álex, y los demás hicieron algo, pero no lo que se suponía que Serena quería: alzaron sus varitas hacia el techo, y en el aire apareció una horda de trompetas.

turut-turut-tut-turut-tut

tut-turut-tut-tut-tuuuuuuut

- ¡Aaaaaah!- voceó el coro de Slytherins. Snape infló el pecho.

- _TE QUIERO MUUCHO..._

*                      *                      *

Durante unos instantes, todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad más profunda. Harry no podía ver nada. De repente, oyó unos golpes secos, como si alguien estuviera llamando a una puerta. 

Se encendió una luz y pudo ver una habitación triste y oscura. Detrás de él había una ventana completamente cerrada, tapada por unas cortinas gruesas y negras, para impedir que el más nimio rayo de luz pudiera entrar por ella. Delante tenía un largo y delgado brazo cubierto por la manga de un camisón blanco.

Snape se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, mientras cogía un pequeño reloj que había en la mesa de noche junto a la lámpara. Su aspecto era tan desagradable como de costumbre, aunque era posible que el hecho de que el reloj señalara las dos de la madrugada influyera en su estado de ánimo.

Se levantó y cruzó la sala de estar, con tal expresión en la cara que hizo que Harry sintiera lástima por quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. Le siguió y se colocó para poder ver de quién se trataba.

La puerta se abrió y vislumbró a Serena Greenwood, esperando con la varita encendida. Aunque seguramente la pobre ya esperaba lo peor, no pudo evitar dar un respingo al verle  la cara a Snape.

La chica iba en pijama, y descalza. Le recordó a Sirius la última vez que lo había visto: un ojo morado y el labio inferior hinchado.

- ¡Greenwood! – gruñó Snape – ¿se puede saber qué diablos hace aquí?

La chica no respondió durante unos instantes. Se había quedado mirando fijamente algo en el pecho de Snape. Harry, desconcertado, se inclinó ligeramente y miró en la misma dirección que ella. Snape llevaba unos cuantos botones desabrochados, y podía entreverse parte de su pecho. Al contrario de lo que Harry siempre había pensado, no se le podían contar las costillas: de hecho, tenía los músculos bastante perfilados.

_Tal vez debería plantearme hacer pesas_, pensó, al mirar de nuevo a Serena, que había arqueado una ceja y sonreía ligeramente. También se preguntó que habría hecho si Cho Chang le hubiera mirado de la misma forma alguna vez.

- ¡Greenwood! – exclamó Snape, ligeramente sonrojado - ¡Despierte!

- Per-perdón – farfulló ella. Volvió a mirarle a la cara – Eh, esto... – volvió a lanzar una mirada de reojo a su pecho y sacudió la cabeza - ¡Tiene que salir de aquí! ¡Vienen a por usted!

- ¿Quién?

- Un grupo de Gryffindor ha conseguido abrir el armario de las varitas. – dijo ella rápidamente. – Se reunieron en la sala común poco después de que me acostara. Se habían enterado de que usted había sido un mortífago... y como todos ellos tienen un padre, un hermano o algún pariente al que vengar, decidieron hacerlo en usted. Me escabullí de la habitación en cuanto salieron y los adelanté por un par de pasadizos de uso exclusivo de los prefectos. No tardarán en llegar... Dumbledore no está... tiene que salir de aquí...

Las últimas frases fueron acompañadas de un ruido de pisadas cada vez más fuerte. La habitación de Snape estaba al fondo de un pasillo, y la única salida estaba cortada. Serena se volvió lentamente.

- Mierdamierdamierda ... – murmuró.

Snape la agarró por la muñeca y la estiró hacia el interior de la habitación. Nada más cerrar la puerta, se oyó el ruido de un hechizo obstaculizador impactar contra la misma. Serena se llevó una mano al cuello, y se quitó una larga cadena, de la que pendía una pequeña llave dorada. Se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio de Snape, para gran desconcierto del mismo.

- ¡Rápido, profesor!- exclamó, mientras introducía la llave en la puerta del armario ropero. - ¡Por aquí!

Él la miró horrorizado.

- Ni hablar. No pienso encerrarme en un armario, y menos con una alumna adolescente y en pijama.

Se oyeron más golpes contra la puerta. Los de fuera estaban tratando de echarla abajo.

- ¡No sea estúpido! – siseó ella, perdiendo la paciencia y el pulso. – Mi padre nos dio a mi madre y a mí estas llaves por si alguien atacaba la casa cuando no estaba. Crea un refugio tras la puerta en la que se utilice, y nadie puede entrar si no le abrimos...

La puerta que daba al pasillo voló en pedazos. Serena finalmente consiguió hacer girar la llave y abrió el armario. En lugar del guardarropa de Snape, Harry vislumbró unas estrechas escaleras.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

La llave no se movió del cerrojo, pero Serena atravesó la habitación volando y se estampó contra la pared. Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Snape se giró se dirigió hacia la joven sin pensárselo. El chico que iba en cabeza del pelotón de linchamiento le disparó un hechizo repulsor, alejándolo de ella.

- ¡ESTÁ HERIDA! – gritó Snape -¡NECESITA AYUDA!

- Eso le pasa por meterse en donde no la llaman. Creo que esta vez habrá aprendido la lección. De todos modos, en cuanto haya acabado con usted, le haré un hechizo para olvidar y creerá que fue usted quien la atacó.-el chico sonreía como enloquecido, como si llevara toda su corta vida esperando ese momento.

- ¿Piensa matarme?

Por supuesto... De todas maneras, voy a concederle un privilegio del que no gozaron mis padres cuando sus amiguitos los mataron... Aquí tiene su varita. Un duelo, de mago a mago.

Le lanzó la varita al suelo, junto a sus pies. Snape la miró, como si no supiera ni lo que era. Aunque trataba de disimularlo, Harry tuvo que reconocer que parecía más preocupado por el estado de salud de Serena que por su propia vida.

- ¡Coja la maldita varita! ¡Estoy harto de esperar, quiero vengar de una vez a mis padres!

Severus Snape cogió la varita del suelo y apuntó con ella a Serena. Susurró unas palabras y la sangre desapareció. Ella abrió los ojos y se empezó a incorporar. En pocos segundos se dio cuenta de la situación y su mirada pasó del desconcierto al horror.

- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE PASE DE MI!- el chico parecía haberse vuelto completamente loco, apuntó a Snape con la varita y gritó algo que Harry no pudo entender puesto que antes de terminar las palabras, ocurrieron multitud de cosas: Snape dejó caer la varita dispuesto a no intentar defenderse, los demás alumnos de Gryffindor retrocedieron aterrorizados hacia la sala de estar, y Serena se incorporó de un salto. 

De la varita del chico salió un rayo gris, casi plateado. Pero era plano. Se oía un ruido parecido al de una sierra giratoria al cortar madera. Por la trayectoria que describía, parecía ir a decapitar al profesor de Pociones. Serena se colocó justo delante de Snape, empuñando su varita con las dos manos, en la trayectoria del rayo.

- ¡NO!-gritó-¡BASTA!

Cuando el rayo estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, la varita de Serena fulguró como un flash, y se convirtió en una espada blanca y brillante. Al chocar, el rayo se dividió en dos y se desvió en ángulo. Cuando cesó el ataque, todos los chicos de Gryffindor se desmayaron. La espada de Serena volvió a convertirse en varita y ella cayo de rodillas al suelo, con las piernas temblándole. 

Harry miraba fijamente a Snape, que parecía no poder creerse lo que había ocurrido. Éste cogió  las manos a Serena y la ayudó a incorporarse. Cuando ella levantó la cara hacia Snape, Harry pudo ver dos profundos cortes, uno en cada mejilla. Estaban rojos pero no sangraban. Por lo visto el calor del rayo los había cauterizado en el mismo momento. 

- Tal vez la señora Pomfrey pueda hacerlas desaparecer.- dijo él.

*                      *                      *

Snape estaba consiguiendo algo totalmente inimaginable: que todos sus alumnos lo aclamaran. Serena continuaba sentada en el suelo, aparentemente en estado de shock.

- PUES CUANDO TE ENCONTRÉ

PENSÉ EN AMARTE SIEMPRE

VOY A AMARTEEEE...

Y de repente, la magia se fue. Literalmente. Las trompetas que flotaban sobre el escenario desaparecieron, las antorchas se apagaron, y todo quedó a oscuras. 

Un murmullo aterrorizado fue llenando el comedor.

Snape volvió en sí, preguntándose qué hacía con un micrófono en la mano.

- No sabía que hubiera apagones de magia – oyó que decía Serena.

- Eso es lo preocupante – le respondieron – Que no los hay.

- Profesor, tenemos un problema ... – susurró una voz ligeramente arrastrada.

**                    **                    **                    **

Jo, cada vez cuesta más... Siento que haya tanto retraso últimamente, pero aunque todavían quedan unos cuantos capítulos, esta historia está llegando a su final. Creo que lo que había en el pensadero no es lo que esperábais encontrar, pero explicar la vida y milagros de Snape (bueno, mi teoría sobre su vida y milagros) era muy difícil (lo intenté, pero no pude) y se hubiera desviado demasiado de la historia.

Gran parte del contenido del pensadero llevaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, y necesitaba ponerlo... No puedo evitarlo, como todo el mundo, le tengo mucho cariño al personaje que creé. Espero que no os haya aburrido, y os garantizo que en el próximo capítulo tendreis a Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, y Harry (y trataré de no tardar tanto).

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews:

**LaLi **(¿sabes? empezé a escribir para quitarme el estrés. Ahora el fanfic me estresa más que el trabajo – y estoy en una compañía aérea. Pudo afirmar que Bin Laden me fastidió directamente...), **Spacey** (hay que ver lo inspiradora que fue esa cena a las tantas de la madrugadad en el VIP's, ¿eh?), **Silvara, Hermione12** (caray! cómo te gusta el baile!. Me temo que ya se ha terminado el baile, pero espero que hayas disfrutado de "Operación Snape"), **Asosa** (tsk,tsk,tsk... esto de leer en la oficina... como te pille el jefe!), **Megumi**, **Esmeralda, Nimph** (gracias! a ver si continuáis pronto con El Diván, es una idea muy inspirada!), **Leia-Pandora** (creo que se escribe Hitchcock, pero de todos modos ya quisiera yo escribir tan bien como él dirigía. Me encantaba _North by Nortwest_ – Con la muerte en los talones... y lo de Kafka... bueno, a veces me patinan un poco las neuronas, pero no creo que tanto...ojalá!),  **sailorangi** (jejeje... si respondo a tus preguntas, no va a tener gracia...), **Brida-Weasley** (gracias por ofrecerme ideas, pero más o menos tengo claro lo que va a ocurrir a continuación... lo difícil va a ser escribirlo), **Lina Saotome** (ay, Ginny y Draco... qué difícil lo tienen), **Ucchan** (me temo que en el pensadero no había lo que esperabas, lo siento... ), **Ossobucco** (a mí también me encantan esos personajes, son a los que les puedes coger más cariño, ¿verdad?. Por cierto, ¿cuál és tu otro personaje favorito, aparte de Snape?), **Charis S**. (Gracias... y ánimo para superar el síndrome postvacacional), y **Arwen **(por supuesto que tiene que ver con los Weasley – nadie más se hubiera atrevido... están locos.).


	18. ¡Jo,qué noche!

¡Jo, qué noche! 

Harry miró a su alrededor. Los Gryffindors que habían invadido la habitación de Snape empezaban a volver en sí. Tenían los ojos desenfocados, como si el fogonazo les hubiera cegado temporalmente. Poco después estaban preguntándose que hacían allí.

Snape soltó las manos de Serena y les dirigió una mirada amenazadora. Apuntó hacia ellos con la varita, gesto que hizo que retrocedieran asustados.

-¡Accio!, ¡accio! – fue repitiendo el conjuro convocador hasta que tuvo todas las varitas en sus manos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el chico que había atacado a Snape, dirigiéndose a Serena.

- Pues si tú no lo sabes, yo menos... – respondió ella. Fue interrumpida por un potente bramido.

- ¡TODOS A SUS DORMITORIOS! ¡DE INMEDIATO!

Los chicos empezaron a salir de la habitación apresuradamente. Serena salió tras ellos. La puerta se estaba cerrando cuando de repente surgió la cabeza de la chica.

- Profesor Snape, ¿ya no puede quitar puntos a Gryffindor por esto, verdad?

- No, el curso terminó anoche. – refunfuñó Snape, obviamente frustrado.

- Y yo mañana dejo el colegio... – añadió Serena. – Solo quería decirle algo... no es usted tan idiota como yo creía.

- Muy amable por su parte.

Serena sonrió, y su cabeza desapareció por el hueco de la puerta, para reaparecer un segundo después.

- Por cierto, profesor Snape...

- ¡QUÉ!

- ... unos pectorales magníficos – dijo ella, mientras se besaba las yemas de los dedos – Exquisitos.

- ¡GREENWOOD!

La puerta se cerró rápidamente y Harry oyó las carcajadas descontroladas de la joven alejándose por el pasillo.

- Maniática de la última pa...

La imagen se fue de golpe, y todo quedó a oscuras. Un súbito dolor en los riñones le indicó a Harry que volvía a estar en el despacho de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

*                      *                      *

- ¿Alguien tiene una linterna?

A pesar de que en el comedor no se veía nada en absoluto, Serena pudo sentir cómo las miradas burlonas de alumnos, profesores y amigos confluían en ella.

- Vale, lo apuntaré en mi lista de "cosas que no hay que preguntar en Hogwarts" – repuso – Álex, ¿aún tienes el zippo que te regalé, o voy a tener que frotar dos varitas para conseguir algo de luz?

Se oyó un chasquido, y una pequeña llama iluminó el rostro del aludido. Serena fue hacia él guiándose por el débil resplandor. Al llegar, un rostro pálido y descompuesto apareció a su lado. Dio un respingo. Con esa luz, Snape parecía un vampiro. 

- ¡Severus! – exclamó, sobresaltada. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde está Amy? – preguntó.

- ¡Aquí! – gritó Dumbledore desde el otro extremo del comedor. 

- ¿Y tu varita?

- En... en mi apartamento. ¿Por qué?

- ¡Maldición!¿Se puede saber por qué no la llevas siempre contigo, como cualquier mago que se precie?

- Porque la última vez que la usé, me cayó encima un abeto de dos metros y medio. ¿No te parece razón suficiente? – respondió ella, bajando la voz. Un murmullo de frustración recorrió el comedor - ¿Es necesario que se entere todo el colegio?

- Te lo explicaré de camino a la torre este. No hay tiempo.

- Necesitaremos algo más de luz.

Snape le tendió una antorcha, y ella trató de encenderla con el mechero, sin éxito. 

- Esto tardará años en prender... – gruñó Serena.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a remojarla en el ponche? – sugirió Álex. 

- No tiene alcohol – respondió Serena, sorprendida.

- No lo tenía hace dos horas. Pero a juzgar por lo que he visto mientras tocaba, diría que ahora podrás encenderla con el mechero a medio metro de distancia.

Medio minuto más tarde, la antorcha ardía alegremente.

Mientras los dos profesores salían corriendo del comedor, Ginny notó como alguien le quitaba la capa invisible de las manos. 

- No te muevas de aquí – susurró la voz ligeramente arrastrada de Draco Malfoy – Esto es peligroso.

Ginny recordó su segundo año en Hogwarts, se encogió de hombros, y salió del comedor.

*                      *                      *

Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero, confundido. ¿Qué había pasado?,¿por qué estaba todo a oscuras?, ¿qué diablos hacía el pensadero de Snape en el despacho de Rich, si se odiaban a muerte?.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lástima que no tuviera su propio pensadero, en ese instante le hubiera ido de perlas. Sacó su varita.

- ¡Lumos!

Nada.

- Genial. Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

Se dirigió a tientas hacia la puerta. Después de tropezar con la alfombra, y darse contra todos los muebles del despacho, consiguió alcanzarla y la abrió.

Dos figuras pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad frente a él, llevando una antorcha encendida. Salió al pasillo, para ver a dónde se dirigían.

Un segundo más tarde estaba en el suelo, sintiéndose como si le hubiera pasado por encima una manada de elefantes en estampida.

Notó cómo alguien le agarraba con fuerza del brazo y lo estiraba hacia arriba.

- Te dije que no me siguieras, Ginny. – dijo una voz.

- ¡Yo no soy Ginny! – exclamó Harry, ofendido.

- ¡No eres quién para darme órdenes! – exclamó Ginny a la vez.

- ¿Potter? – dijo Draco.

- ¿Ginny? – dijo Harry.

- ¿Harry? – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Quién más está ahí? – preguntó Harry.

Todo quedó en silencio.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Ginny. Una cosa era espiar a Draco, y otra muy diferente reconocer que lo hacía delante de Harry.

- ¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó de nuevo Harry.

- No sé. – repuso ella. Sabía que debía parecer tonta, pero le daba igual. – Estaba oscuro.

Harry suspiró con impaciencia.

- Vale, no me lo digas. ¿A dónde ibas?

- No estoy segura. – respondió Ginny, esta vez con total sinceridad. Oyendo el gruñido de Harry, continuó – Seguía a Snape y a la profesora Greenwood. Creo que iban a la torre este.

*                      *                      *

Snape y Serena se detuvieron frente a la puerta entreabierta del apartamento. 

- ¿Crees que ya puede haberla encontrado? – susurró Snape.

Una línea blanquecina cruzó de lado a lado la antorcha que sostenía. La parte encendida cayó al suelo y se apagó lentamente.

- ¡Diría que sí! – exclamó Serena mientras le agarraba del brazo y lo estiraba hacia atrás.

Al retroceder, Severus se golpeó la espalda con un candelabro de pie. Lo esgrimió frente a sí mientras con el brazo derecho trataba de empujar a Serena tras su espalda. No la encontró.

La espada brillaba ligeramente, atravesando la oscuridad como un machete. Dirigió el candelabro hacia ella y su mirada a su derecha, para ver la silueta de Serena recortada contra la débil luz de las estrellas que se filtraba por una de las ventanas.

Unos segundos más tarde oyó un golpe seco y el sonido metálico de una armadura al desmontarse. 

- ¡Ay! 

Poco después la silueta de Serena, aunque ya no corría, sino que caminaba a paso rápido hacia él, dando pequeños saltitos.

¡Clink!

La espada golpeó con fuerza el candelabro. Snape lo lanzó hacia delante, pero no encontró más que aire. Sin embargo, Rich no podía haberse alejado mucho. Empuñó el candelabro de más abajo, para aumentar su alcance, y lo blandió de izquierda a derecha.

- ¡Aargh!

Al final del recorrido, había golpeado algo blando, probablemente la cintura de su oponente. Ahora ya lo tenía localizado. Por desgracia, él también había descubierto su posición. Con un grito de ira, Rich cargó contra él. La espada se elevó en el aire y cayó directa hacia su cabeza.

- ¡Mueeere!

¡Clink!

La hoja se detuvo en seco a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- Hola cariño – dijo la voz de Serena. – Será mejor que te apartes. Ésta es mi especialidad.

Severus retrocedió, sin apartar la vista de Spellbreaker. Al parecer Serena estaba defendiéndose con la espada de la armadura. No podía atacar sin correr el riesgo de herirla.

Era un curioso espectáculo ver aquel combate, en el que sólo podía distinguirse una de las armas.  Serena, que podía detener los golpes sin problemas, tenía una ligera ventaja. Sin embargo, en un momento de despiste, Spellbreaker trazó un arco bajo. Una línea blanca brilló en la oscuridad.

- ¡Serena! – gritó Severus. Era desesperante no ver lo que ocurría.

- Tranquilo... – respondió ella, mientras se oía un chirrido metálico.– Solo ... me ... ha rozado...

Spellbreaker se detuvo en el aire.

- ¡Te tengo! – exclamó Serena con voz triunfal.

Las antorchas se encendieron de golpe. Todos cerraron los ojos deslumbrados.

Cuando Severus volvió a abrirlos, vio a Cresus Rich y a Serena en medio del pasillo, con las espadas cruzadas frente al rostro y mirándose a los ojos con desafío.

La expresión alegre de Serena se desvaneció al instante cuando vio la varita que apuntaba a su rostro.

- Mier...

- ¡Expelliarmus!

*                      *                      *

Harry y Ginny subían lentamente por las escaleras, seguidos por Draco Malfoy que caminaba pocos metros detrás de ellos. Estaban a punto de llegar al rellano del cuarto piso, cuando de repente volvió la luz. Todos se llevaron las manos a los ojos. Cuando las apartaron, Ginny pudo ver de reojo como la cabeza de Draco desaparecía bajo la capucha de su capa invisible.

-...DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La profesora Greenwood pasó volando a toda velocidad delante de sus narices. Rápidamente entraron en el pasillo del cuarto piso. Serena estaba sentada en el suelo, frotándose la nuca.

- Siempre me pillan con el mismo – murmuró. 

- Profesora... ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Harry.

Serena abrió los ojos aterrorizada, y miró a los dos alumnos que seguían visibles.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? ¡Largaos ahora mismo, esto es peligroso! – exclamó. Trató de levantarse de un salto, pero no le salió muy bien. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a dar con sus huesos en el suelo, inconsciente. 

- Si tuviera un galeón por cada vez que podrían haberme dicho eso... – susurró Harry, encaminándose al punto de partida de la profesora voladora.

- ... serías lo rico que eres – añadió Ginny, siguiéndole.

- Ginny, deberías irte. Esto es...

- Oye, tío. A mí me fastidia que me digan eso tanto como a ti. – le interrumpió ella, apartándose de un guantazo la mano de Malfoy, que le había agarrado por el brazo y trataba de impedirle avanzar. – Un mosquito – afirmó, viendo la mirada inquisitiva de Harry.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento, ahora abierta de par en par. Asomaron la cabeza. Snape se había atrincherado tras un sofá, lanzando hechizos a discreción que Cresus Rich rechazaba con la espada. 

- ¡Potter! – exclamó Snape, cesando en su ataque de la sorpresa. Momento que aprovechó Rich para apuntarle con la varita que llevaba en la otra mano.

- ¡Desmaius!

Genial, pensó Harry, mientras Rich se volvía hacia él con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Mi señor va a estar encantado. Dos por el precio de uno.

- ¡Impedimenta!

El hechizo se desvió a la otra punta de la habitación, dando de lleno a una lámpara que cayó al suelo con estrépito, y Harry vio cómo la hoja blanca se dirigía hacia él.

- ¡Aaargh!

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Rich había retrocedido. Se cubría los ojos con las manos, y un hilito de humo emergía de su  bigote chamuscado. Ginny estaba a su lado, con una antorcha del pasillo encendida en la mano.

- ¡Aaargh! – volvió a gritar el hombre, mientras arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás, como si algo le hubiera golpeado los riñones. ¿El amigo invisible?.

El tipo abrió los ojos, buscando a su atacante. Entonces vio a Ginny, que se había quedado paralizada del susto con la antorcha en la mano.

- ¡Tú! – gritó, cargando contra ella.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Ginny notó cómo le agarraban por los hombros y la nuca y la tiraban al suelo.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó Harry.

Por fin, Cresus Rich cayó al suelo con un ligero gemido.

Ginny oyó un suspiro de alivio, y un cálido aliento le rozó el rostro. Sintió el peso de algo invisible que la abrazaba.

- ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te digo? – le susurró Draco al oído.

Ginny sonrió. Notó como una mano recorría suavemente su mejilla y durante unos breves instantes, la presión de unos labios sobre los suyos. Luego la soltó con delicadeza y se apartó de ella.

Cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Harry la miraba divertido. 

- Ginny, eres la primera persona que conozco que parece tener un amante invisible.

*                      *                      *

Serena se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, preguntándose que hacía en medio del pasillo. En cuanto recordó lo ocurrido, se levantó de un salto –esta vez sin problemas – y echó a correr hacia su apartamento.

Lo primero que vio fue a Harry y a Ginny junto a la puerta. Esta última parecía flotar alegremente en otra dimensión. Serena reconoció rápidamente la expresión.

- Extraño momento para un primer beso – comentó, mientras recogía la espada y la varita de Rich. Observó atentamente a éste último, que parecía totalmente noqueado. - ¿Vosotros solitos?

- Más o menos – dijo Harry.

- Caray, no está mal... – afirmó, con un gesto de aprobación. De repente se dio cuenta de algo. Les miró asustada - ¿Y Severus?

Se oyó un leve gruñido y la cabeza de Snape apareció tras el respaldo del sofá. Serena sonrió aliviada.

- Diablos, qué mala cara tienes.

Snape se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

- ¿No dijiste que tu eras la única que podía manejar esa espada? – gruñó.

- Bueno, teóricamente sólo yo puedo convertir la varita en espada. No entiendo cómo... – se detuvo, pensativa, y agarró la espada con fuerza con las dos manos, cerrando los ojos. El brillo de la hoja fluctuó ligeramente, pero no ocurrió nada más. – Ay, Dios.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Snape, Harry y Ginny a la vez.

Serena se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea y miró un calendario que colgaba sobre la misma.

- Ay, Dios. – repitió, al ver  un circulito negro dibujado encima del 25 de Diciembre.

Saltó por encima del sofá y fue corriendo al balcón que daba al lago. Miró al cielo, miró al suelo, y se volvió hacia Snape, que se había levantado del sofá y la miraba con preocupación.

- Severus, le ha aparecido una hebilla al cinturón de Orión, y hay un iceberg en el lago. Pásame los patines.

- ¿De qué rayos están hablando? – le preguntó Ginny a Harry.

**                    **                    **                    **

¡Hola de nuevo!. Estimados miembros del club de fans Draco/Ginny: espero que hayan quedado satisfechos. Señores y señoras del club de fans Ron/Hermione: un poquito de paciencia, me encargaré de ellos en el próximo capítulo. 

Antes de que se me olvide, la canción que cantaba Snape en el capítulo pasado, se titula "Can´t take my eyes out of you", y al parecer la cantaba un tal Frank Valli allá por el 1967 (muy bien **Wilbur**, acertaste). La puse como un pequeño homenaje a una de las pocas películas de "High School" americanas en que los protagonistas tienen personalidad propia, a saber, "Diez razones para odiarte". La traducción al castellano la saqué de allí.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews:

**Alpha, cali-chan (¿**contenta?), **sailorangi, Sakura_corazón, Arwen, Polgara, May Potter, Gata** **Lunar** (¿nombres de Sailor Moon?. Mmm... no sé. Cuando vi la serie aquí en España, la protagonista se llamaba Bunny Sukino y la hija Chiriusa, pero también es cierto que aquí los traductores les ponen a los personajes los nombres que les da la gana – pobre guerrero Luna, llamarla 'Bunny'), **Hermione12, Leia-Pandora** (es curioso que menciones a Ulrich Von Leinchestain, porque el actor que lo interpreta es el mismo que canta la canción de Snape en Diez razones...), **Lina Saotome, Ucchan** (yo tampoco sé quién tiro el colmillo... alguien que le tenía manía, supongo), **Tomoyo** (leí tu fic, me encantó – y que conste que no es peloteo. Sigue pronto!), **Spacey, Wilbur, Lali, Nimph y Ossobucco**.


	19. Morir...

Morir... 

Ron y Hermione observaron alucinados el número de baile de los Slytherin, al igual que todos los presentes en el comedor. Pero cuando Snape rompió a cantar, Ron ya no pudo más. Había decidido dar un paso tremendamente importante esa noche, y no estaba dispuesto a oír los cánticos de su profesor más odiado como música de fondo. Tomó la mano de Hermione, que parecía en trance.

- ¿Mione?

- ¿Uh? – respondió ella, sin apartar la vista del escenario.

Ron le sacudió ligeramente el hombro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- Mione... quisiera hablar contigo un momento...

Hermione lo miró unos segundos, hasta que terminó de volver en sí, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Preferiría que fuera a solas... – continuó Ron. Tenía un aire extrañamente solemne. - ¿Te parece si salimos de aquí?

Hermione asintió de nuevo, cada vez más intrigada. Salieron del comedor, justo en el momento en que Dumbledore encontraba a Amy y a su perro escondidos detrás de un tapiz, y atravesaron el vestíbulo en silencio. Ron le cedió el paso a Hermione en la puerta principal, para sorpresa de esta última, y le ofreció el brazo. Hermione lo tomó preguntándose a qué diablos venía todo aquel despliegue de buenos modales.

Caminaron, todavía callados, entre los rosales. Ron había pensado sentarse en un banco, pero todos parecían estar ocupados. De todas formas, empezaba a estar tan nervioso que ya no estaba seguro de que sentarse fuera una buena idea.

Finalmente, justo frente a la orilla del lago, encontraron un banco vacío. Ron la ayudó a sentarse, y acto seguido se sentó él, para levantarse de un respingo un segundo más tarde. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la mirada inquisitiva de ella.

De repente, se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- Ron – dijo Hermione, ya harta – ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Él resopló por toda respuesta.

- ¿Ron?

- Mi-mi-mione – maulló él, desesperado. Se había puesto tan rojo que no se sabía donde le empezaba el pelo - ¿Te gustaría ... querrías ... 

Hermione se echó ligeramente hacia delante, porque el chico cada vez hablaba más bajito. Se había quedado mirándole expectante.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo él.

- Ron, tendrás que perdonarme, pero no he oído lo que me has preguntado. – afirmó Hermione. A pesar de que lo que decía era verdad, no en balde era una chica lista y ya tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero quería oírselo decir alto y claro.

Ron volvió la mirada hacia el lago, al borde de la crisis, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se encaró de nuevo con ella.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – dijo de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados. 

No hubo respuesta. Ron abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro. Hermione le miraba sonriente, con el rostro radiante de felicidad. Le pareció que nunca antes la había visto tan bonita.

- Sí. – respondió ella. – Me encantaría.

Ron vació sus pulmones en un suspiro tan sonoro que ella se echó a reír.

- ¿Ves? – continuó Hermione – No ha sido tan difícil...

- Claro, como no eras tú la que tenía que dar el paso... – repuso él, sentándose a su lado y relajándose por primera vez en toda la noche.

- Créeme, si llegas a tardar un poco más me hubiera visto moralmente obligada a hacerlo yo...

- Si, claro... Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- Pues yo supongo que todo continuará siendo igual... pero con algunos matices.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Ron, ¿tengo que hacerte un dibujito?

El aludido volvió a sonrojarse de nuevo.

- Esto... es que yo nunca he besado a una chica.

- ¿Y a un chico? – preguntó ella – Es broma, es broma... – se apresuró a añadir, viendo la expresión horrorizada de Ron – Yo tampoco he besado nunca a nadie...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, él puso las manos en sus mejillas y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios. Todo fue tan rápido que Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Ron, mientras la observaba con el rostro inclinado, como estudiando su reacción.

Hermione parpadeó.

- Creo que no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

- ¿Ah, no? – la voz de Ron sonaba algo frustrada, mientras apartaba las manos de la cara de ella.

- Supongo que imaginaba algo parecido a ... esto. – replicó ella, pasándole la mano tras la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que todas las luces del castillo situado a sus espaldas acababan de apagarse.

*                      *                      *

Ron se dejó caer contra el respaldo del banco. Si se había relajado cuando ella le había dicho que sí, ahora ya ni sentía las piernas.

- Mira, Mione. – dijo, señalando el cielo. – Menos mal que se pasó la ventisca de esta tarde, como no hay luna las estrellas se ven de maravilla...

Hermione, que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro, sonrió y miró el firmamento. Se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Hay una estrella de más!

- Pero, ¿qué dices? – repuso Ron, desconcertado - ¿Es que las tienes contadas?

Hermione hizo un gesto de impaciencia, y señaló la constelación de Orión. Ron se levantó. Normalmente sólo podía ver tres estrellas en el cinturón. Ahora veía una cuarta, tan brillante que apagaba el resplandor de las otras.

- Tendríamos que avisar a la ... – empezó a decir Ron, cuando un ruido les hizo volverse hacia el lago. Mientras posaban sus ojos en él, un enorme bloque de hielo emergió del centro del mismo, oscilando como un tapón de corcho en la cristalina superficie.

- Los icebergs no se forman así – aseguró Hermione.

Cuando el bloque pareció haberse estabilizado, empezó a oírse un crujido cada vez más sonoro. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de la recién formalizada pareja, el lago estaba congelándose a toda velocidad.

*                      *                      *

Serena ató rápidamente los cordones de los patines entre sí y los tiró por el balcón. Se asomó para verlos aterrizar en el manto de nieve.

- Severus – dijo sin volverse – Deséame suerte.

Snape, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Ten cuidado. Por favor.

Ella asintió, apretó su mano, y la apartó con delicadeza. Se encaramó a la barandilla del balcón, y saltó al pino canadiense que había justo en frente.

- ¡Pero qué haces! ¡No tienes trece años! ¡Las ramas no van a soportar tu peso!

- Tran... ¡ah!

_- ¡Wingardium leviosa!_

*                      *                      *

Ron y Hermione retrocedieron, sin dejar de mirar el lago. La punta del iceberg se oscurecía lentamente. Cuando estaba a punto de ser completamente negra, oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡CUERPO A TIERRA!

Ambos se volvieron para ver a la profesora Greenwood. Llevaba unos patines colgando de su hombro izquierdo. Entornó los ojos y se lanzó de cabeza a la nieve. Ellos siguieron su ejemplo.

Se oyó una explosión, y pocos segundos más tarde, trozos de hielo y nieve cayeron a su alrededor.

Serena alzó la cabeza y se quitó la nieve del rostro. Estaba pálida como un muerto. Se incorporó con dificultad. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron. 

- Hermione – dijo la profesora, estirando un brazo hacia el lago. – ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Ella volvió la mirada en la dirección indicada. La punta del iceberg había desaparecido, y en su lugar había una criatura algo más grande que Hagrid. Su cuerpo parecía de metal, un metal oscuro y pulido. Sostenía una espada cuya hoja era de color rojo, como el hierro candente.

- Creo que es lo que parece, profesora – respondió Hermione. – Un golem...

Serena palideció aún más, y lentamente alzó la mano para agarrar la empuñadura de Spellbreaker, que colgaba a su espalda.

El ser se estremeció ligeramente, y tras la visera de su cabeza en forma de yelmo se iluminaron dos rendijas blancas.

- ... y acaba de despertar.

Serena se agachó y trató de descordarse las botas con bastante dificultad, puesto que las manos le temblaban de forma enloquecida.

- Yo le ayudo, profesora – afirmó Hermione, sacando su varita. Lanzó un encantamiento permutador, de modo que los patines pasaron a ocupar el lugar de las botas y viceversa. Serena dejó las botas en el suelo y se acercó a la orilla del lago tambaleándose ligeramente.

El golem se había puesto en movimiento en dirección al castillo, aparentemente atraído por la intensa magia que emitía. Caminaba de un modo mecánico, del modo en que lo haría un robot. Por desgracia no parecía que la resbaladiza superficie del lago le supusiera ningún problema en el avance.

Serena desenvainó su espada y gritó, tratando de atraer su atención.

- ¡EH! ¡MONTÓN DE CHATARRA!¡VEN AQUÍ SI TE ATREVES!

El ser pasó olímpicamente de ella. Con un gemido, la profesora saltó al hielo y se acercó a él por detrás a toda velocidad. Cuando ya estaba a su espalda, agarró la espada con las dos manos, y le asestó un fiero mandoble a la altura de la cintura, con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue como darle a un gong. La espada vibró con tanta fuerza que casi la soltó. El ser parecía totalmente indemne, pero al menos había conseguido atraer su atención.

El golem se volvió lentamente, como intrigado. La profesora se quedó paralizada de puro horror, cuando irguió sus tres metros de altura ante ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Serena recibió un revés de la mano libre que la envió volando a cinco metros de distancia.

Oyó gritos horrorizados. Se incorporó lentamente, y vio a tres personas que se unían a Ron y a Hermione. Distinguió la alta silueta negra de Severus.

Escupió. Si salía con vida de esa, iba a tener que darle todos sus ahorros a un dentista. Claro que tal vez los padres de Hermione estarían dispuestos a hacerle un descuento.

Notó como la gruesa capa de hielo se estremecía a medida que el golem se acercaba. A través de la misma pudo distinguir al calamar gigante, que estaba justo debajo de ella y la miraba como considerándola el origen de todos sus problemas.

Hizo un ligero gesto de disculpa y se puso en pie. Era cuestión de moverse muy rápido, cosa que era más fácil con los patines. Estaba claro que esa cosa era demasiado fuerte, de modo que parar sus golpes era descartable. Los único que podía hacer era desviarlos o esquivarlos. El problema era que haciendo eso, no podría resistir eternamente. Y no tenía idea de cómo destruirlo o volver a enjaularlo. 

*                      *                      *

Todos se quedaron observando el combate desde la orilla. Harry sacó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera echar un maleficio obstaculizador contra el golem, Hermione le detuvo.

- ¡No! ¡Ese ser se alimenta la magia! ¡Sólo lo harías más poderoso!

- ¡Pero hemos de hacer algo! ¡No parece que Spellbreaker le afecte! 

- Estoy haciendo algo – repuso Hermione. – Estoy pensando.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, y observó en silencio el combate. La profesora Greenwood no podía hacer mucho más que tener entretenido a su contrincante. Debía devolverlo a su jaula, utilizando la espada para ello. _La espada es la clave_. ¿Seguro que era _clave_?. ¿Y si fuera otra palabra, como _llave_?. Pero si la espada era la _llave,_ ¿dónde estaba el cerrojo?. ¿Dónde estaba la jaula?. No había nada parecido a una jaula en ningún sitio. Recordó algo que había leído en una ocasión acerca de los aurores. Tenían llaves capaces de crear refugios en otras dimensiones.

Una pequeña mancha luminosa apareció en el abdomen del golem cuando Serena adelantó su espada para desviar una estocada.

- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó Hermione.

*                      *                      *

Serena se echó hacia atrás, tratando de esquivar el arco rojizo que la espada de su adversario trazaba hacia ella. Notó un ligero golpe. Como si el corazón se le helara., retrocedió rápidamente, y se llevó la mano izquierda al hombro. Estaba húmedo. Una sensación de vacío le invadió incluso antes de que viera las yemas de sus dedos teñidas de rojo. 

- ¡PROFESORA! ¡PROFESORA!

Se volvió, desconcertada. Hermione Granger estaba dando saltos frente a la orilla moviendo los brazos.

- ¡EN EL CENTRO DEL ABDOMEN! ¡CLAVE LA ESPADA Y GÍRELA! ¡CLAVE LA ESPADA Y GÍRELA!

Ya no había nada que perder. Podía arriesgarse a ser herida de nuevo, así que iba a ser mucho más fácil. Lanzó una última mirada a Severus, que todavía no era consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y se lanzó a la carga.

- ¡BANZAIIIIIIII!

Serena salió como una flecha a encontrarse con el ser. Esgrimió la espada hacia delante, y la pequeña mancha luminosa reapareció en el abdomen del mismo. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, lo atravesó. Y como si siempre hubiera sabido lo que tenía que hacer, Serena agarró cada una de las cabezas de dragón de la empuñadura e hizo girar la espada.

El golem se quedó quieto en el acto, como un robot mal engrasado. La mancha luminosa fue creciendo, hasta que cubrió todo su cuerpo, y éste desapareció en un estallido. Spellbreaker cayó sobre el hielo.

*                      *                      *

Snape suspiró aliviado mientras Serena se agachaba para recoger la espada del suelo. Ron y Hermione se abrazaron, y Harry y Ginny empezaron a gritar y a dar saltos.

Serena se deslizó lentamente hacia el grupo, envainando de nuevo a Spellbreaker. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Severus, olvidado de la imagen que debía mantener ante sus alumnos, la agarró por los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella no le devolvió el gesto. Sorprendido, Snape se apartó ligeramente.

- Lo siento. No pudo ser... – susurró ella, mientras la mirada de él se quedaba fija en el corte de su hombro.

Harry notó que algo iba mal, y se lo señaló a los demás, que dejaron de armar bulla. Snape estaba paralizado como una estatua de sal, y la profesora Greenwood agachó la cabeza, estremeciéndose. Estaba llorando.

- ¡Eh! ¿Estáis bien? – gritó una voz.

Todos se giraron para ver a Álex, que se acercaba por el camino que conducía al castillo, acompañado de otra persona.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Harry – ¡Es un traidor!

Antes de que Álex pudiera reaccionar, Cresus Rich le quitó la varita y lo empujó hacia un lado. Con un grito de rabia, Snape agarró la espada de Serena y la lanzó.

Spellbreaker cruzó el aire y atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Cresus Rich, como si fuera un fantasma, sin causarle ningún daño. Una pequeña marca blanca brilló en su corbata durante unos segundos mientras la espada aterrizaba en la nieve tras él. 

Cresus Rich sonrió con crueldad, y apuntó con la varita a Snape.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

**                    **                    **

¡Mwahahahahaha! Soy malvada, lo sé, pero aún queda otro capítulo. Que me comprometo solemnemente a poner el domingo que viene, lo juro. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero digamos que he tenido dos semanas complicadísimas...

Mil perdones a todas. Como muchas ya habréis experimentado, escribir finales no es nada fácil, y éste es el primero para mí... y aunque ya tenía ganas de terminar esta historia, la verdad es que me da un poco de pena. Sé que algunas queréis que se alargue más, pero creo que no es lo mejor.

Gracias a todos por los reviews:

**Sakura_Corazon, sailorangi, Tomoyo, Ucchan **(no, el título no es Titanic... es peor. ¡Jajajaja!)**, Polgara, Lina Saotome, Spacey, Hermione12 **(¿contenta? Mira que has sido mala con el pobre Ronnie... el pobre sólo estaba algo desconcertado)**, wilbur, Nimph, Leia-Pandora, LaLi, Gata Lunar y Ossobucco** (tu review me hizo sentir terriblemente culpable, tanto, que me senté delante del ordenador decidida a no parar hasta terminar el capítulo... Espero que te encuentres mejor – yo también estuve cuatro días con gripe, y es horroroso).


	20. ... o no.

... o no 

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_ – repitió Cresus Rich, sacudiendo la varita con desesperación. - _¡Impedimenta!_

Al parecer, la única consecuencia que tuvieron sus conjuros fue provocar  una disputa entre Snape y Greenwood para ver quién los recibía. En el fragor de la batalla, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que no había salido ningún rayo de la varita de Rich.

El mago retrocedió sin comprender. 

- ¿Qué, se te han fundido los plomos? – susurró una voz a su oído. 

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, recibió un golpe seco en la nuca.

- Cojonuda Navidad, sí señor – resopló Álex, dejando caer el grueso tronco que sostenía en sus manos. Miró a los dos profesores, que por entonces ya se habían dado cuenta de que llevaban demasiado tiempo vivos.

Serena suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el banco, aún temblando por lo que podía haber ocurrido. 

- Álex. Necesito un cigarrillo. – dijo.

- Hace seis años que lo dejaste. ¿No querrás volver a empezar, no?

Ella señaló su hombro derecho.

- No creo que vaya a tener tiempo de generar un cáncer. 

Álex la miró horrorizado.

- ¿Te hirió la cosa esa?

Serena asintió.

- ¿Con su espada?¿Te vas a morir?

Asintió de nuevo.

- Está bien, toma. – repuso Álex, tendiéndole una arrugada cajetilla, incapaz de negarle su última voluntad.

Mientras Serena encendía con cierta dificultad un cigarrillo medio doblado, Snape le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la acercó a él.

- No lo entiendo – comentó Hermione, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil del profesor. - ¿Cómo es posible que Cresus Rich no fuera capaz de conjurar la maldición asesina?

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros.

- Lo que me parece más raro – añadió Harry – es que Spellbreaker no le hiciera nada. Yo he visto cómo esa espada reducía a humo a los dementores...

- ¿Destruye dementores? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. – Creía que eso no era posible... Un patronus poderoso los hace desaparecer, pero acabar con ellos...

- Un momento – terció Ginny – Después del Avada Kedavra intentó un hechizo obstaculizador y tampoco le salió... y sin embargo nos dio muchísimos problemas hace menos de media hora. ¿Y si como-se-llame-esa-espada le quitó su magia?. Los dementores son criaturas creadas por la magia oscura, eso explicaría por qué acaba con ellos...

Serena se llevó una mano a su cintura, y dio una profunda calada.

- ¿Estáis diciendo que si un mago se corta con la espada de Serena pierde su magia?- preguntó Álex.

Todos asintieron en silencio. Álex dio media vuelta y fue corriendo a buscar la espada. No había dado dos pasos cuando la voz de Snape lo detuvo.

- Espera. Creo que no hace falta. Spellbreaker ya la rozó cuando estaba en manos de Cresus Rich. – dijo, mientras le tendía su varita a la profesora, que apuraba el cigarrillo con desesperación - ¿Serena, te importaría soltar ese cigarrillo y hacer un hechizo para nosotros?

Ella tiró el cigarrillo con desgana y cogió la varita.

- _¡Desmaius! ¡Wingardium Leviosa! ¡Accio!..._ –  Serena le devolvió la varita a Snape sin que nada hubiera ocurrido- Me siento un poco idiota agitando un palito, Severus. –añadió, sacando otro cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

- ¡Ah, no! – exclamó Álex, tirándoselo de un manotazo – Ahora ya no te mueres, así que no te fastidies los pulmones.

- Pero...

- ¡Que no! Ya sabes lo que te costó dejarlo y lo insufrible que estuviste en el proceso, así que ni loco te voy a ...

Su discurso se vio interrumpido por unas sonoras carcajadas. Todos se quedaron mirando a Snape, cuya agradable risa no pegaba para nada con su personalidad. Pero no quedó ahí la cosa: ante la estupefacción general, Snape rodeó con los brazos a Serena y la besó.

En un alarde de buenos reflejos, Álex se puso ante ellos.

- Creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos – afirmó, mientras se cargaba a Cresus Rich a la espalda y conducía a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione hacia el castillo.

*                      *                      *

- Definitivamente, cariño, sabes mejor que la nicotina – comentó Serena, cuando él por fin apartó sus labios.-  Pero no sé si ha sido muy buena idea besarme delante de los alumnos a los que peor tratas...

- Bueno – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros – Les lanzaré un hechizo desmemorizador nada más verlos.

Serena lo miró fijamente.

- Me temo que vas a tener que desmemorizar a todo el colegio... – repuso ella. Y aprovechando que parecía de buen humor, procedió a relatarle su magnífica actuación durante la fiesta de Navidad en compañía de los Slytherin.

Basándose en la progresiva disminución de la sonrisa de Snape, Serena no tardó en darse cuenta de que tal vez no fuera una buena idea. Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde, y a fin de cuentas era mejor que se enterara por ella que por las risitas de sus alumnos.

*                      *                      *

Cuando Álex y los demás llegaron al gran comedor, todos parecían muy preocupados, aunque trataban de disimularlo para no asustar a Amy. Nada más entrar fueron rodeados por una multitud ansiosa de respuestas. Pero antes de que pudieran empezar a darlas, un grito procedente del exterior llegó, bastante amortiguado, hasta sus oídos.

- ¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ?

*                      *                      *

El resto de las vacaciones de Navidad transcurrieron con bastante normalidad para los alumnos, exceptuando tal vez el hecho de que los gemelos Weasley amanecieron el día de Año Nuevo con –literalmente- cuernos. De hecho, la magnitud de sus cornamentas era tal que tenían que agacharse para pasar por la mayoría de las puertas. La señora Pomfrey afirmó no poder hacer nada por ellos, de modo que las bromitas sobre el número musical de los Slytherin terminaron en el acto. Nadie quería llevar cuernos durante tres meses.

Por desgracia, entre los profesores no fueron tan tranquilas. Las normas de Hogwarts no permitían que un muggle diera clases en el colegio. Los squib tenían un pequeño poder mágico, pero tan escaso que no podían utilizarlo. Por desgracia Serena no tenía ningún poder en absoluto, así que no era posible definirla como tal. 

Se trataba de una norma impuesta por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, y aunque era posible establecer una excepción, el consejo del colegio rechazó esa posibilidad, temiendo a  Lucius Malfoy y a sus posibles represalias.

Se estableció que Serena Greenwood y su hija debían abandonar el colegio en el menor plazo de tiempo.

*                      *                      *

Serena abrió la ventana, se ajustó el arnés y se descolgó lentamente por el tragaluz del techo. El museo estaba completamente en silencio, y el guardia de seguridad hacía la ronda dos pisos más abajo. Soltó algo más de cuerda y se inclinó hasta quedar colgando boca abajo. Una voz sonó por su auricular.

- * Click * Serena, ¿cómo va eso?. ¿Qué tal la vuelta al curro? * Click *

Serena sonrió y se puso el micrófono frente a la boca.

- * Click * Sam, créeme, este trabajo es más aburrido que el de profesora * Click * - susurró ella.

- * Click * Bueno, no te preocupes que te buscaremos buenos retos. ¿Qué te parece lo que hay instalado aquí? * Click *

Serena giró lentamente, observando con detenimiento todas los rincones de la sala. 

- * Click * Si no hay ninguna sorpresa reservada, estos sistemas son cutrísimos... Las cámaras están mal orientadas, son fijas y tienen tantos puntos ciegos que casi no hubiera hecho falta trucarlas... Y los detectores fotoeléctricos... * Click * - Serena sacó un bote de spray de su cinturón y apuntó contra el suelo. Una pequeña nube blanca se formó bajo ella, dejando al descubierto una multitud de líneas rojas que se cruzaban componiendo un entramado de rectángulos a diez centímetros de altura respecto al suelo. - * Click * Los detectores son inútiles. Hasta un niño saltando a la pata coja podría cruzar esta sala ... Me pregunto en qué demonios estaría pensando el que montó esta instalación. * Click *

- * Click * Supongo que en lo poco que le pagaban... Bueno, bastará con que cojas el trozo de cuarzo que hay en el expositor central para que nos den el trabajo a nosotros. Ten cuidado, creo que hay detectores de presión. La alarma sonará si varía más de quinientos hectopascales ... * Click * * Click * Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Amy?*Click*

Serena descendió dos metros más y echó las piernas hacia atrás hasta quedar colgando en plancha como Ethan Hunt en _Misión Imposible_.

- * Click * Está  bien, se quedó en el colegio debido a un pequeño cambio de sus circunstancias... * Click * - Serena sonrió ligeramente. Cuando Amy se enteró de que por culpa de Lucius Malfoy iba a tener que dejar Hogwarts, se enfadó tanto que con una sola mirada lo dejó en calzoncillos en medio de la sala del consejo... además de convertir su rubia y engominada cabellera en una cresta fucsia a lo punk. - * Click * Digamos que podía quedarse, así que la dejé al cargo del director. Prefiero que se quede allí de momento... Ahora, si me disculpas, procederé a coger el pedrusco. Necesitaré un poco de silencio. * Click *

- * Click * OK, adelante * Click *

Serena miró el trozo de cuarzo. Aún estaba demasiado arriba. Se llevó la mano a la cintura para soltar un poco más de cuerda.

Ya tenía el dedo sobre el botón para desbloquear el carrete cuando un _¡plin!_ la hizo mirar hacia delante. Un rostro pálido estaba al otro lado del expositor.

- ¡Severus! – exclamó Serena, apretando el botón con todas sus fuerzas. La cuerda se deslizó a toda velocidad hasta que ella se detuvo, algo violentamente eso sí, contra el suelo.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

*                      *                      *

- Espero que tengas una noticia muy importante que darme, cariño, porque acabo de perder mi empleo – gruñó Serena, mientras salía de la chimenea de su casa sacudiéndose las cenizas. Por fortuna el museo estaba en un castillo y  Severus había solicitado que conectasen sus chimeneas a la red flu.

- Lo es, lo es ... – afirmó Snape. – Me tomé la libertad de traer una botella de champagne para celebrarlo, la dejé en tu... ¿cómo se llama? ... ah, sí, refrigerador.

Mientras salía de la habitación, Serena se quitó su cazadora y empezó a forcejear con sus botas. Al poco rato él reapareció con una botella de champagne y dos copas, carga que casi se le cayó de las manos cuando vio la camiseta blanca de tirantes que se había ocultado todo el rato bajo la vieja cazadora.

Finalmente se recuperó del impacto. Abrió la botella y sirvió el champagne.

- Bueno, ésta es la gran noticia: puedes volver a Hogwarts como profesora.

- ¿De... de verdad? – respondió ella, tan contenta como sorprendida – Pero, ¿y Lucius Malfoy?

- De hecho, en realidad fue él quien afirmó que tal vez estuviera equivocado, y abogó por tu regreso.

- ¿Malfoy?. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Oh, no es que lo hiciera de buen grado, aunque no puedo negar que lo disimuló francamente bien. Digamos que de algún modo, llegaron a mis oídos informaciones de gran interés acerca de ciertos artilugios que guardaba en el sótano de su mansión y que no habían sido encontrados en las anteriores inspecciones. Y a mis manos llegaron también pruebas fehacientes de su apoyo a Lord Voldemort. Se lo comenté como quien no quiere la cosa, y dos horas más tarde modificó su posición respecto a tu expulsión. Así que estás readmitida.

- Vaya, vaya... Tu apoyo incondicional a Draco Malfoy parece haber dado sus frutos, ¿no?.

- No digo que siempre hubiera sido un santo, pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que ahora está de nuestro lado. Descubrió todo el horror de Lord Voldemort de golpe, y se dio cuenta de que ese no era su camino.

Brindaron y vaciaron sus copas. Snape señaló el aparato de música que había en una de las estanterías.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Serena le explicó su utilidad y funcionamiento, y le señaló el montón de CD's que había en uno de los estantes, ofreciéndole poner lo que quisiera.

Snape echó un vistazo a los discos y se decidió por uno que ponía _Nueve semanas y media_. Intrigado, lo metió en el lector.

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow._

_Take off your shoes, I'll take off your shoes._

_Baby, take off your dress, yes, yes, yes._

You can leave your hat on 

Serena, que se estaba sirviendo otra copa, levantó la cabeza sorprendida al oír la voz ronca y profunda de Joe Cocker resonando por los altavoces.

- ¿Quieres un poco de zumo de calabaza, Severus?. Los Weasley me enviaron una botella... – dijo Serena, volviéndose hacia la minicadena. 

You can leave your hat on 

-¿Severus?

Unas manos le rodearon la cintura con delicadeza.

- No creo que sea necesario hechizarme para eso – susurró él a su oído.

You can leave your hat on 

Ella se estremeció ligeramente cuando sus labios empezaron a recorrer sus hombros y su cuello. Sin separarse, se desplazaron lentamente hacia el sofá.

*                      *                      *

Una hora más tarde...

_I believe in miracles_

_Where you from_

_You sexy thing_

_I believe in miracles_

Since you came along 

_you sexy thing_.

- Serena...

- ¿Mmm?

- Cásate conmigo.

**                    **                    **                    **                    **                    **

Bueno, con éstas llega el final. ¡Qué raro se hace!. Han sido casi cinco meses, y aún no puedo acabar de creer que ya no vaya a haber más... Muchísimas gracias a todos por haber seguido mi historia, y por todos vuestros comentarios, ánimos, preguntas y –sobretodo después del capítulo anterior – súplicas. Dio mío, que se me cae la lagrimita...

Gracias por vuestros reviews: 

**Lina Saotome, Liza, Esmeralda, Sakura-Corazón, Polgara, Phoenix.G.Fawkes,Gata Lunar, Wilbur, Spacey, Hermione12, sailorangi, Tomoyo, May Potter, fuensanta, Brida-Weasley, Ana, Charis S., Ossobuco, Diel, Lora Chang, Arwen, Ucchan, LaLi **y** JS.**

Bueno, como las despedidas se me dan muy mal sólo diré dos cosas: ¡gracias! y ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
